The 14 courageous of all generations
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE UPDATED HISTORY. The country Eostia is about to begin the uprising of the Kuroinu to conquer and force all women of all nations to become sexual slaves for the Kuroinu. The goddess sends the soldiers of another world from different times to avoid the Kuroinu that does not reach victory. There will be pairing, Lemon, Strong Vocabulary, Violation and Bloody scene
1. The Sentinel Soldier of the year 2057

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I ELIMINATE MY FANFIC. NOW I HAVE TO UPDATE ALL. I WILL TRY TO CORRECT SOME ERRORS._**

**_THE CHARACTERS OF KUROINU AND THE SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE NEW UPDATED CHAPTER._**

**_Before reading_**

**_{Character thinking}_**

《**_Communication radio_**》

**_IIII SCENE JUMP IIII_**

**_"Conversation"_**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_From the first month they arrived and declared war against the Black Dogs. the soldiers of all times signed the agreement with the alliance of the princess _****_knights_** **_and queen of Elf Dark. _**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_a month before._**

**_Name: Jack Mitchell._**

**_Age: 30._**

**_Date: September 28, 2057._**

**_Hours: 19: 56._**

**_Place: Sentinel Port. in United States._**

_After the fall of Atlas Corporation. the Sentinels confiscated Atlas Weapons technologies and also the properties of Jonathan Irons. the accomplices of the founder were sentenced to life imprisonment for participating in the atrocious crimes by the millions of people for the launching of Manticore. Atlas soldiers were degraded and thrown out of the army. What happened to Mitchell and his best friend Gideon currently both work for Sentinel._

One night in the port there were many movements of cargoes. the port workers were in charge of checking the interiors of each cargo. At the entrance to the car two sentinel trucks enter and drive and park in front of a cargo ship. 12 sentinel men get off with automatic M4A1 guns resting on each back.

The drivers of the truck leaves person who would be the superiors. one with the black beret and the other with short hair. Both are called Gideon and Mitchell. the area chief came furious at the soldiers who came.

"What happens because they came ..? !!" The bald guy shouts. Gideon takes out the paper and gives it to the old man.

"Mr. Mcalister ... we have received strange reports about one of the terrorists that would be Atlas's ex-workers, that this port is hiding a resistance and atlas weapons ..."

"But it's impossible!!" the bald shouts, "There is no abnormal activity," he points out to the guard, "this guard watches the entire area of the port, there is nothing, but he can not do this ..."

"It's the direct order of the Marines ... so let us check the area deep ..." Gideon said in a thick voice and looked at the soldiers. "Half of you are coming with me and the other half are with Mitchell ... check the whole area ..." When Mitchell and Gideon separated.

Mcalister takes out the old phone.

"Plan B: Start to take everything out and eliminate the two traitors"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Headquarters of Sentinel._**

The employees are detecting any suspicious activity. There was nothing strange until a young man is eating an extra cheese burger and watching anime manga magazine. the radar detects an energy probe. The young man watches the radar until the flicker increases.

"Sir ... I detect something!" The Young man shouts his superior.

"If it's one of your Japanese fantasies ... this time I destroy your doll collections" He said moaning annoyed.

"No ... it's pretty serious !!" When the superior looks at the radar. the dot blinks many times. the upper one grabs the red telephone.

"Here, headquarters, I detected something abnormal ... what is the location?"

《**_"It's in the port of New York shipments"》_**

"Mitchell and Gideon is at this location that sends them" The eyes of the superior were bagged and look at the young "Communicate with Mitchell and Gideon"

"Yes sir"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Returning in the port._**

Mitchell and the 6 soldiers enter a large warehouse that is full of cargo.

"Come in," says Mitchell. "Check the whole area." The soldiers dispersed. Mitchell had the key to all shipments.

when he opened the first cargo in sight. There were many canned food products. until the radio issued a call.

but Mitchell ignored him and kept looking for another shipment. open the second one, find about 10 long boxes and ten large boxes when Mitchell opens one. Find a surprise there were many illegal rifles that belonged to Atlas. when Mitchell opens the big box.

find the Goliath Armor. Mitchell put on a smile. He takes out the radio.

"Gideon ... I found all weapons and 10 Goliath armor." he heard some shots that came out of the cargo when it was running when leaving, it was received an ambush of the Atlas terrorist.

**_RATATATATAATA_**

Mitchell locks himself in the cargo and closes it with insurance. "I'm stuck in the warehouse loading you hear me !!!"

**_Outside the warehouse._**

Gideon lay on the floor dragging while he covered the wound on his abdomen that came out blood. Mcalister gives one and pulls out a revolver and aims at Gideon's forehead and pulls the trigger.

**_BAM._**

**_Inside the warehouse._**

Mitchell looked for a way out until the radio spokesman makes a frequency that came inside the cargo.

《**_"Jack Mitchell ..."》_**

Mitchell is startled and goesia the loading door. when you try to open. the door does not open. force the door to open. someone jammed it on purpose.

《"You should not betray Atlas"》

"FUCK YOU!" Furious Mitchell gives a middle finger to the camera.

《"Irons treated you like he was his son and he gave you the opportunity. and so you pay "》

"He deserved it and killed all the innocent people!" He shouts angrily and kicks the door furiously

"Get me out of here !!" The small hole opens in the roof and lets in the green gas. Mitchell covers his nose and knocks on the door.

《"I do not think anyone will save you ... because your friend and your soldiers are already dead. You are the last "》

He gets tired of holding his breath and lets the gas in through his nose. Mitchell kneels and vomits blood. Your skin is burning.

"It's Manticore ..." He said with a pale tone and screams panic and hits the walls

"Get me out of here !!" Mitchell hits without stopping and begging.

his hand slides on the wall and falls limp. Mitchell's radio leaves a voice with panic.

《"!!! Mitchell and Gideon leave this place because there are many fields of energy at any time will explode."》

Electric light hits in the cargo. The terrorists were blinded by the bright light. Inside the cargo Mitchell lay on the ground and out of nowhere appears a blonde woman with long hair and comes over caressing Mitchell's face. healing the skin Open your eyes and look at the woman.

"Who are you? ..." He said weakly.

**_"I'm your savior Jack Mitchell ... I'm going to give you an important mission that there are great rewards but you have to choose"_**

" What options are there

**_First Option: Reject the mission and I will leave you here suffering. Second Option: Accept the mission and give a new life. "_**Mitchell was left thinking that it is a good idea to choose the second option.

"I accept the mission ..." she gave an angelic smile.

**_"Please save my Eostia people from the clutches of the Kuroinu." _**She clicks on both fingers. when the Light finished illuminating. the terrorists were left with their eyes and mouth open when they saw that the shipment disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

**_In the northern kingdom._**

**_First day._**

**_Hours: 12:00._**

Mitchell opens his eyes and continues inside the cargo. he gets up and looks in the small holes a red light was seen.

**_{It must be that someone came help} _**Mitchell opens the cargo door and finds himself in a city full of dark Elves with surprised faces.**_ {Why are they dressed as dark elves ...}_**

When he looks at the sky his eyes are strapped to see that the sky is red. When you look back you will find a large tower with strange structures.

"Where the hell am I? !!" Mitchell screams when an arrow hits the edge of the door. Mitchell looks at a group of elves that brought swords and crossbow that ran towards the direction where he is. a blonde who had a strange dress. A long, pale hair, long and blond, towards her right side of the head. One shot partially covers his right ruby eyes. her blue corset covers the breasts of cup D. She has blue lengins and long boots. Her blue cape on her back and screams hostile to mitchell.

"Kill the intruder !!"

Mitchell locks himself in the cargo and closes the door. he gasps quickly.

"Where the hell am I ..." He heard loud knocking on the door and voices coming from outside.

"Get out of this steel box!" Shout a male voice.

"Human coward !!!"

"Bring an ogre to destroy the entrance!" A female voice screams. Mitchell looked into the small holes it looked almost like the elves made many moves. until a monophonic voice came.

"I'm going to destroy the door." The ogre knocks on the door. Mitchell looks at the door being shattered.

"Shit!!" Mitchell looks at the large box that was open that saw the Goliath armor. "I will have to fight"

**_Outside loading._**

The blonde looked at the large object she never saw. The ogres are trying to open the door. until the door bursts open hitting an ogre in the face. the eyes of the elven guards snapped open as they emerged from the large object. It was a Golem for the elves. for Mitchell is the Goliath Type Exo armor: A.S.T. his right arm is equipped with both arms. The machine gun GAU-3 / A and under the arm the rocket launcher the Mk4 Rocket. his left shoulder is equipped with the AT6 MSL missile swarm launcher.

"Get away from me or they'll see you with me" Goliath gets defensive. the ogre rushes towards Mitchell and hits him in the abdomen but does not affect the damage.

"My turn" Goliath hits him on the chin with the left glove. the ogre's mouth came out his teeth and several blood leaving him knocked out. The blonde and the elves were shocked.

More than 30 ogres came and saw their partner who was defeated. Mitchell gestures in his hand.

"Come on," Mitchell provokes him. The ogres rushed towards him. the Mitc viewerhell marks the targets fixed. Launches the swarm of missiles at the ogres.

**_BOOM_**

**_BOOM_**

**_BOOM_**

Leaving a few pieces of ogre bodies. The blonde looks at the golem. she was scared.

"Enough Human !!" The blonde looks towards the entrance where is an acquaintance.

She has similar as the blonde. a long, silky straight hair, with its side moving to the right to cover its bright amber eye. Only his left eye exposed. Earphone with three gold rings on both sides of your ears with sharp edges. In her head, she wears her crown of pure ivory. Black coat on the back. Her purple corset covers her large chest, leaving a small space that barely exposes her nipples. Any other area of the body was exposed, including the navel with a strange looking symbol. His hands covered in loose purple sleeves as he clenched his fist. She has a high-heeled shoe matching color similar to her clothes. However, underwear with thin strings that protects your groin. the hostile look towards Mitchell.

"My queen Olga !!" Screams the blonde.

"Back Chloe ... I'll take care of the golem" Olga raises her cane to Mitchell and emits an ultraviolet glow. The Goliath raises his hand.

"Excuse me but you guys started ata ..." They did not let him finish until he heard the spell

**_"Blast Dark !!"_** Throw the dark violet ball hitting Mitchell's torso.

**_BOOM_**

the Goliath was thrown away but his body is singed. nevertheless he is knocked out by the strong blow of the explosion. Chloe shells the sword and ready to kill Mitchell.

"Stop ..." Chloe stops by the order of Olga.

"Why my queen ..." Olga approaches Mitchell unconscious.

"The way kill ogres for seconds ... I never saw this magician who has explosive magic ..." Olga said looking at the rest of the ogres.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asks looking at Mitchell.

"I will make him my slave and I will use him for war" Olga said with a small smile.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Chapter 1: The Sentinel Soldier of the year 2057._**

**_In the dungeon._**

**_Hours: 14: 23._**

Mitchell wakes up in a dark place. he moaned in pain. I was still wearing the armor. turn it on

**_《"Welcome Mitchell"》_**

when he got up he felt something was grabbing. look at his leg is chained.

"Let me guess ..." He put a finger on his chin and gave an idea "They did not realize that my armor has strength ..." He breaks the chain with his left hand.

he gets up and looks at the place. He's in the dungeon cell with a lot of thick bars. Mitchell snorted his fist up toward the other wall. hits the wall and breaks it.

"They do not know how to remove my armor ..." Mitchell said and began to laugh lightly "It will be a piece of cake" breaks another wall and reaches the corridors and walks forward.

"Where the hell am I ..." He said looking at the place that looked like a castle. "It seems that I am in the medieval but that woman" Her mind visualized the dark woman who cast the magic.

"I'm definitely in the fantasy world ..." Mitchell deduced. I walk two hours looking for the exit until the big door arrived.

"Where does it lead me to this?" Mitchell looks at the structure of the door. "I guess it will be the exit" When he opens the door. I hope your bad luck.

He met the two women who saw him before him. Chloe is startled to see Mitchell.

"How did you escape? !!" she puts himself on the defensive by putting his hand on the hilt of the sword. Mitchell raised his right arm but his thumb had the button when his three barrels began to turn.

**_BRRRRRR._**

"If you're going to throw me one of your tricks forward but you'll be pure ..." Threat to both. Olga clicks on the finger.

Mitchell's body was tense but his eyes kept him open to pain could speak.

"What have you done to me?" Mitchell said trembling. Olga approaches Mitchell and stands in front of him.

"I have made you my servant ..."

"Why," Mitchell said angrily. Olga walks around Mitchell.

"I've seen the way to kill you have ..." He kept walking "You killed my ogres for 10 seconds for your explosive magic" She caresses Mitchell's shoulder.

"It would be wasteful to kill you and make you food for ogres." He stands in front of Mitchell. "For this reason I became my slave and my servant"

"When I'm free I swear I'll kill you ..." Mitchell said, forcing a smile. Olga smiled defiantly.

"Try it ..." it clicks back releasing the binding to Mitchell. He looked at Olga's eyes and looked at her body. He was thinking.

**_{It's more beautiful ... but it would be a great pity to turn her slave or servant ...}_** Mitchell sighs tired **_{I suppose it's better to serve this beauty than to be a servant of a man or monsters}_**

"Well I accept being your servant ..."

"You accepted one ... you want to be my servant ..." Olga said raising her eyebrow. Mitchell raises his finger.

"But with one condition..."

"I hear you ..." Olga said crossing the arms. Mitchell removes his helmet revealing his face and pulls out his armor.

"I do not want you to treat me like trash, or call me a servant or a slave, I want my things back ..."

"I agree with the first two conditions but the last one I do not accept"

"Why do not you want to return my things"

"You invaded my territory so your things belong to me" Olga said smiling. Mitchell frowned.

**_{That bitch if she's clever ...}_**

"Miss Olga, my things really belong to my world, those are dangerous weapons"

"Dangerous ... Oh?" Olga said and looks at Chloe and makes a gesture. someone opens the door revealing about 10 orcs that brings 10 large boxes that are goliath's armor. and also a group of dark elves brings 20 long boxes. all open the long boxes revealing 5 types of weapons that belonged to Atlas. 5 Ameli machine guns. 20 Mk14 rifles. 20 KF5 submachine guns. The 5 EM1 laser weapons. 30 Assault Rifles HBRa3. Mitchell's eyes were open to see the amount of weapons. in the other big box there was 20 Exo of atlases.

"Those are dangerous weapons ... rather powerful" Olga deduced. she touches Mitchell's shoulder.

"If you teach my army how to handle these weapons of yours ... maybe I could give you any reward ... money ... part of the earth ... women ... or else" Olga approaches Mitchell's ears "I could give you my body or if not I would give you the position as my dark knight. "Mitchell shudders at the tempting offer.

**_{In my previous job they did not give me a high compensation. but this woman does give me this great offer ... but I will ...}_**

"Answer my question ... so you want those weapons that you are going to use ..." Mitchell said with a serious face. Olga giggles.

"Good question" Olga sits on the throne. "A week ago I declared war on the country Eostia"

"Eostia?" Mitchell said and heard the name before the world came.

"The high celestine elves Lucross formed an alliance with humans, they named themselves the seven covenant of the shields, I declared war because my race and that of the dark monsters are tired of the opposition of my region." Olga raises her finger to Mitchell

"You will help me win the war, if you help me, you can win everything you want" Mitchell looked at the ground and thought and sighed.

**_{I guess I know my answer.}_**

"That offer you are giving me is quite tempting for me but ... As a Sentinel soldier, I do not hand over weapons to strangers. "He caused everything to create tension, his face changed to serious.

"I thought humans were ambitious"

"Well, you were wrong with me ... so I reject your offer and I will also refuse to be your servant for listening to this speech on Eostia, so if you excuse me I will pick up what belongs to me and I will find a way to return to my home" Mitchell said while He was going towards the Goliath armor until an ogre grabbed his neck. Olga approached Mitchell.

"I'll break your will if you do not cooperate ... lock him up" The Ogre takes Mitchell to his cell.

**_Second day._**

**_Hours: 9: 27._**

Mitchell was locked in the cell yesterday for rejecting the two offers but he remembered what Olga said.

If you change your mind, you just have to shout.

Mitchell makes a noise in the teeth

"I'm not going to teach him crazy ..." He lies on the wooden bed. "Why did you send me to this place ... and who are the Kuroinu apart ..." Mitchell said looking at the ceiling. until he hear a murmur coming from the other side.

"In four days we will do an uprising"

"Yes. Vult's offer made us open our eyes ..."

"I'm tired of waiting to be despised by those dark elf bitches ... we want to be rulers "

"Quiet, you have to be patient, let's hope they kill the elven men and we'll open the door." Mitchell listened to the conversation in silence. but he went back on.

"It will be the day of the new Kuroinu empire"

"Uprising, Rulers, Vult and Kuroinu" Mitchell deduced. "There will be a betrayal" Mitchell shakes the bars. "Olga is not the only threat to Eostia, the other threat is Kuroinu." Look at his metal arm had an idea to escape. Open the arm cover and pull out the spring and make a pick. he forces the lock and finally opens it.

Mitchell finally got rid of the cell and looks for the exit. while walking I listen a few steps forward. He looked back until a hand covered his mouth and forced him into the secret passage. he felt something soft in his hand when he touched it.

"Kya ..." A female voice moans.

"'Kya'" Mitchell could not see anything because the room is dark. until it illuminates the room. there was a dark-haired woman with violet hair with a ponytail and a brown robe with nothing visible inside. his chest is E. his eyes are celestial. His face is flushed and he covers his chest with his hand.

"I'm sorry lady..."

"No ... it was an accident .."

"Well I have to go ..." Mitchell went to the wall.

"It is recommended that you do not go ..." Said the woman "Because the guards gave you escaped and now they are looking for you crazy"

"I'd better stay ..." He sits on the step.

"My room is out there ..." I point out the address. Mitchell picked his shoulder no matter what was to be trusted.

the road lasted 5 minutes. the room was large there were a few large bookshelves and also a small desk and a king style bed. "Sit at home," he said slyly.

Mitchell sits in the chair where the desk is. The girl brings a teapot and leaves it on the table and brings two cups and some biscuits.

"You must be hungry ..." He said sitting in front of Mitchell.

"Thanks ... and thanks for helping me hide ..." Mitchell said smiling.

"I'm Laura ... and I'm the Guardian of the library ..." Laura said shyly.

"Do not tell me you work for that Queen Olga ..."

"Yes ... but in this library nobody comes and I'm pretty alone ... I do not have anyone to talk to ... I only have my teddy bear that I speak ... and I also look in the windows watching Something on the outside ... Until you appeared in the middle of nowhere with this steel box ... "makes a gesture imitating Mitchell's movements" You threw explosive magic against the ogres and then you kicked one's ass "says Excited without realizing that Mitchell is present she is embarrassed by covering his face. Mitchell chuckles.

"I see you're pretty shy ... but why did you help me ..."

"Well, I've seen your objects and the Olga Queen asked me to investigate more ... but from the moment you were unconscious I said it was unrecognizable ..." she trembles saying "Olga Sama got very angry with me .. "Mitchell looks at her with pity.

{This bitch is so bad with the good people} Mitchell looked at a lot of the books on the shelves.

"... Well, I'm interested in where you come from ... you're not from this world ..."

"Ah ... you rightly helped me ..." He moves back a little and whispers "You will not give me your queen ..."

"No. I'm not going to turn you in ..." Laura said shaking her head. Mitchell sighs in relief and looks around.

"Why are you taking care of old books ..."

"The old books contains ancient stories ..." Laura said.

"Cool. "Mitchell said lifting and grabbing an old book and when he opens it he sees many strange letters for him." I can not understand the words ... "

"Excuse me where you come from ..."

"Ah how rude I am," Mitchell said clumsily ... "My name is Jack Mitchell ... and I come from the United States"

"United States ... no match in geography" Laura takes a map where the desk is and blows the dust. he puts it on the desk. "We are in Eostia here ..." Laura points out the location.

"There are seven great kingdoms ... This is Feoh, Ur, Geofu, Thorne, Rad and the great capital Ken."

"How big the map is ... and where we are"

"You are in the northern kingdom ..."Laura said

"Pretty far.."

"Do not tell me you're going to leave ..." Laura said with puppy eyes.

"Yes, but I can not leave without my stuff ..." Mitchell said "I guess my things are in the warehouse or somewhere else ..."

"Is here..."

"Really..."

"Yes" Laura gets up and touches the floor switch. the ground begins to move low. Mitchell opens his eyes that is in place where he keeps many golds and also is the arms and armor of atlas.

"That's what I think it is ..." Mitchell said, kneeling down and grabbing the coins.

"If it's Olga's treasure room ..." Laura said and looked at Mitchell who was hypnotized by the gold.

"Eh ... Mitchell"

"If you excuse ..." Mitchell said, pulling himself out of the dream and holding the golden crown.

"Where is the exit..."

"He's in that pond ..." Laura said pointing to a pond of water. "It's deep ... you need magic to breathe water."

"With my armor has oxygen tank ..." Mitchell said going to the armor and put on his exo-skeleton and enter the Goliath armor.

"You want go ?" Mitchell looks at Laura who has a sad face.

"No. I'm going to check if he's sure to go out ..." Mitchell goes into the pond and looks at Laura before submerging and gives her thumb u

"I'll be back in a moment ..." Laura nods. He was waiting.

**_On the other side._**

Mitchell has been walking for 30 minutes inside the pond and finally looking for the exit. Mitchell looks around is a forest but the sky was still red.

"Every time I see the sky it looks like a horror movie ..." Mitchell said until he heard the familiar noise. He looks at the sky and his eyes went down when he saw the large unmanned object. It's the S-80E. Mitchell runs and screams.

"Hey !!!" Mitchell runs raising his arm but the S-80E helicopter moves away, going south. "I have to find my radio ..."

**_On the throne of Olga._**

Olga was sitting and had a square object for her was a brick. but it's really a radio. when the drum rotates. someone opens the door.

"The prisoner has escaped back!

"How it escaped ... but if we remove all the armor!" Olga exclaims in anger.

"Come with me" Olga gets up from the throne leaving the strange object in the seat. until you hear a frequency.

《**_Here Hesh ... answer any unit ... we are the ghost we are in S-80E helicopter ... I repeat we are ghost.》_**Olga stopped and looked at the strange object

"Hello?" Olga said confused.

**_《"Who am I talking to ...?"》_**

_**{It will be Mitchell's own men ... means ...}** _Olga smiles a wicked smile.

"Help me, I'm trapped in the tower !!!" Olga screams, pretending like a woman in danger.

《**_"We've seen the tower nearby, we're going to rescue you ... endure"》_**

"Hehehe ... naive ..." Olga looks at Chloe "You will be the woman in danger"

"Ehhhhh? !!" Chloe said confused.

**_In the old library._**

**_Hours: 11: 36._**

Laura was waiting for Mitchell for 40 minutes. Mitchell comes back out of the pond all wet.

"And Mitchell searched for something ..."

"Yes ... I need to communicate with someone ..." Mitchell goes to his things and reviews it but something is missing.

"The radio is missing ..." Mitchell realized who was responsible " that bitch has it "The two heard the noise of the helicopter.

"What's that noise?!!" Laura said alarmed. Mitchell recognized the sound went to the window to see outside.

the S-80E helicopter is landed away from the entrance to the tower and two men in black uniforms and masks are down. Mitchell could not see well. Until I saw someone near the entrance there was a known blonde. I recognized her when she saw her, it's Chloe. Mitchell realized it was a trap.

"It's a trap!!!" Shouts Mitchell when he wanted to open the window. Laura stopped him.

"Stop! .. if you open it, you will realize that I will help you ... please ..." Laura pleaded. Mitchell tightens his teeth. The two men run towards Chloe, who is pretending to ask for help. when they got closer. appear On a group ogres and elves making an ambush. The two men began to take out their rifles and began firing.

they tried to return to the helicopter but appeared more behind the helicopter and they cornered the group by kidnapping them when they spent the bullets.

Mitchell hit the angry wall. Laura is scared by the behavior.

"I'll have to do something ..." Mitchell said with an angry look.

**_Leave the comments if you liked the new change. There will be different parts and I will add one more character. leave [Favorites] and [Follow]. Give me an opportunity with my story._**


	2. Two Ghost soldiers of the year 2027

**_Author's Note: THE CHARACTERS OF KUROINU AND THE SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER._**

**_Mitchell arrived in the world of fantasy and found himself in the northern kingdom. There was a confrontation. Olga is interested in advanced weapons and she made an offer to Mitchell. Mitchell rejects the offer for what to hear from Olga who wants to use for the war against Eostia. after a day. Olga received a strange call that came from Mitchell's radio._**

**_Name: Logan Walker._**

**_Age: 27._**

**_Date: October 23, 2027._**

**_Time: 1: 23._**

_After the fall of the federation. the LOKI satellite was recovered. Hesh and Logan survive the freight train crash and reach the surface, and see how the entire Federation fleet is bombarded by LOKI, only to discover after Rorke survived his battle.Rorke kidnaps Logan and plans to make him brain Wash._

The eyes looked blurry when he woke up and listened to the footsteps and voices echoing. He tried to focus his sights but saw blurry faces.

"Tommy. i brought the patient ..." a security knocks on the door several times. opens the door revealing a man with bald and mustache.

"What do we have here ..." He is surprised to see the patient "Uh ... is a moron or ..."

"He's a former member of the Ghost.Captain Rorke brought him from Chile." Security drags the stretcher into the operating room.

"What is it that he did...?" Ask the bald.

"He killed many of our comrades ... but Rorke is interested in this young man."

"How many times did you have surgery ..." He looked at the patient and was surprised that he was starting to wake up. "He's starting to open his eyes ..."

"The anesthetic effect is over ... Hey doctor, we need more !!" Shout security. The doctor appears with the white mask.

"What is the name of this bastard ..." The security man reads on the paper.

"Logan Walker ..."

"Hold it ..." said the doctor, taking the vaccine and vaccinating it in the serum. security kept dragging the stretcher until the operating room arrives. The security looked at Logan's eyes remained open.

"What did you inject ...?"

"Rorke asked me to keep him awake during the operation under local anesthesia ... and there he can see himself being operated ..." said the Doctor, pointing to the ceiling of the mirror. Macabre laughs.

"If that rorke is sadistic ..." Security looks at Logan with pity. "Good luck ... enjoy the show." He said waving. The doctor puts his glasses on and stands in front of his face.

"Let's start .." The doctor goes to the music player. the doctor is humming looking for the scalpel. Logan feels like he's dead. but inside he felt three types of emotions. fear, hatred and anger against Rorke for the tortures. Logan was experiencing many physical and psychological tortures.

the first torture is being locked in a jungle pit without food for two weeks.

the second was watching movies killing and torturing people by force with their eyes open for a week.

the third was listening to audios with authority voice saying * Kill the ghost. death to the ghost. to rot the ghost * along with the electroshock for a week.

The fourth was the blows in the middle of the darkness. Rorke was screaming. "The ghosts left you as they left me." Logan developed a hatred against the ghost.

The last one is the brain operation. where Logan Walker dies there.

The Doctor begins to open the cranial layer. Logan felt head pain and begins to create imaginations the way to kill the doctor.

the first imagination grabs the scalpel and slaughters it until its neck bleeds a lot.

the second torture the doctor and make him try with the same spoonful of his own medicine.

the third gut and slice.

Logan begins to lose memories every cut of the gray matter. The doctor hummed and enjoyed torturing him.

"You know what dates you were born then it flashes" said the Doctor. Logan opens his eyes suddenly and does not remember what day he was born. "I'll take that silence like a * no*" the doctor comes back to work. Logan's vision begins to turn all violet.

"Ups ... I think I cut the part of the cerebral vein ..." Blood falls on Logan's eyes.

**_HOURS: 23: 34._**

The doctor removes the glove and the mask showing a macabre smile.

"Well the operation was successful ..." The Doctor leaves the room.

"Rorke, Rorke, Rorke" Logan was still muttering with hate and he had enough. He begins to force the leather bra where he held the wrists. when he finally takes the bra from his left hand and grabs the scalpel that had the wheel table and frees himself from the bonds. Logan heard that he was coming from behind the door. go back to bed. The Doctor brings a vaccine.

"It would be better if you sleep and tomorrow with ..."

**_BOOM !!_**

The doctor looked back and went to the window. There were fires in the other building. Logan gets up from the bed and pulls out the scalpel. and he grabs the doctor.

"As you came out ... Gajjfk" he cut it off causing a lot of blood to come out. Logan's vision changed to all red and he felt a need to kill. check the doctor's body. Take out the Asp Pistol. the guard looks out the window and was watching the fire.

"What the hell..."

**_BAM_**.

The guard fell inert because of the shot between his eyebrows. Logan grabs the submachine gun MP5 and runs looking for more Rorke soldiers. Logan's vision grew more red and he heard several voices.

**_KILL_**

**_KILL_**

**_KILL_**

**_KILL_**

He kicks the door causing the guards to be surprised and Logan lifts the submachine gun.

**_RATATATATATATATATATTA_**.

He increases his adrenaline and keeps running and finds a soldier with the rifle that comes out of the elevator. he rammed it and grabbed the M4A1 and hit it several times in the face with the weapon.

**_KNOCK._**

**_KNOCK._**

**_KNOCK._**

**_SPUGJ._**

He smashes it in the face and equips the rifle and goes to the elevator. When he turns around there is a group of 4 soldiers with rifles coming out of another door. Logan furiously rushes towards the group and starts firing.

**_RATATATATATATA_**.

He kills three, leaving only one alive. Logan pulls out the scalpel and threatens him by cutting the artery in his neck.

"Where is Rorke? !!" He screams furiously.

"I will not tell you ..." the Soldier denied. Logan stabs him in the left eye.

"AGGRHHSAAAAAAAA !!" He screams with agony of pain.

"Where is Rorke or if you are blind ..."

"In ... the ... hair B of the last floor ... you're in ward E ..." he said with pain and fear. He killed it by causing it to leak blood from Logan's face. grab a pair of chargers and two grenades. Listen to the radio.

"We have him surrounded ... but remember, do not kill the patient ... I repeat, do not kill the patient ..."

"You love me so much ... and there's Frankenstein going for youuuuu ~" Logan said with a grim smile and a frown. enter the elevator and go downstairs.

**_Name: David "Hesh" Walker._**

**_Age: 30_**

**_Hours: 00:27._**

_Hesh took the search for his brother on his own. The ghosts took Logan as dead. but Hesh does not agree that his brother is dead. He decides to do it alone. He was following the trails of the federation. until he discovered where he had Logan. is in the abandoned hospital outside the city of Moscow. Hesh infiltrates being a soldier of the federation. arrives at Pavilion C. Without noticing one of the guards realized that Hesh is the infiltrator and gives the pursuit to the source of energy Hesh sabotages the machines and causes an explosion._

Hesh opens his eyes and sees that the place is burning.

"I have to get out of here ..." Hesh looks for the exit and finds a burned guard pulling out the gun but the roof collapses falling on him. Hesh climbs the rubble and looks at the window that is intact. the wall collapses on the left collapses and heard some metallic noise coming from the left there were three gas tanks.

Hesh starts to run to the window and jumps out of the explosion.

**_BOOM._**

He is grabbing the edges of the window and looking at the ground that is 20 meters high. until the helicopter illuminates Hesh.

He lets go, preventing the helicopter from firing when he sees it. While hesh falls in the air, he pulls out the hook gun and fires toward the rooftops.

**_SWIIIISG_**

It goes up fast thanks to the hook's ropes. reaches the roof. the enemy helicopter rises up illuminating Hesh. begins to shoot.

**_TAKAKAKAKA (Minigun noise)._**

Hesh looks forward to another large building but on the roof there was an S-80E helicopter. Hesh runs forward and jumps and points to the roof of the other building. It sways and crashes against the window.

**_CREAKK_**

Hesh looks around is in the patient room. the room comes out and runs towards the stairs. When Hesh passed the hall there was an old map that said the name .: PAVILION B.

**_Where is Logan._**

**_Hours: 00: 37._**

The 10 soldiers stopped in front of an elevator. all raised their weapons when the elevator arrives.

**_BEEP_**.

The elevator opens and is empty. The soldiers lowered their weapons and entered the elevator.

"He's not in the elevator" Said a soldier looking around.

"It must be on the stairs ..." They heard a noise and something fell towards the feet of the soldiers. They all looked and their eyes went on.

"grenade!!"

**_BOOM._**

Logan was on the second floor. He kept walking until he stops in front of the mirror. his clothes are patient.

"I'll need clothes ..." Logan heard some noise coming from the other room. Logan enters and finds a doctor who was carrying a large briefcase.

"What do you bring inside the briefcase?" Logan raises his rifle.

"The maniac suit ..." He said with fear.

"Give me ..." Logan said and the doctor was confused "Open it damn it !!" The doctor opens it revealing the suit. and look at the doctor. "I need your shirt and pants right now" to shake the rifle causing the doctor to be scared.

**_after 10 minutes._**

A group of 10 soldiers ran to the second floor to stop Logan when he finds a naked man walking out of a room.

"He is there!!" The man shouts pointing at the door. The 10 raised their rifles to the room.

"Logan Walker ... you're surrounded ... our superior gave us the order not to kill you so put your hands on the head" Said the one in front of the group. the door approaches and opens it enters ten and they look around. Logan is not present.

"I should be ..."

"Look ..." The soldier points to a body that is hidden behind the curtain. one approaches the curtain and raises his rifle and the other also approaches raising his hand over the curtain. the two looked at each other and nodded their heads. open the curtain they just found a skeleton with the doctor's coat.

"He's just a fucking skeleton ..."

"You have to ..." The soldier looks up and something falls on him. Everyone looks at a man in a black suit and a brown Kevlar vest. and a gas mask. It's on top of a soldier.

"It's Logan Walker get him !!!" Shout one and pounce on Logan. He grabs the rifle and turns it backwards, hitting another who was coming from behind Logan and hit the one who stole his face. the soldier begins aim and Logan throws a knife between the eyebrow and the other soldier rushes towards Logan. furtively dodges and grabs him from behind and the soldier grabs the panic and Logan grabs hard on the front of the rifle causing it to shoot up.

**_RATATATATATATATATA_**.

and forces him to point to his partner.

**_RATATATATTATA_**.

Killing the four to spend the loaded. he pushes it towards the other soldier and Logan takes out the gun.

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

Logan looks at the remaining four that one had a steel rope. The other one took out the syringe. the two pulled up their rifles.

"Game over!!"

"Not yet ..." Logan said in a cold voice. He runs to them and slips leaving a gift.

**_BOOM_**

Logan looks in the mirror and made a noise of affirmation. and go on his way.

**_On the roof of Pabellon E._**

**_Hours: 00: 50_**

There were 5 men carrying boxes inside the helicopter. Rorke observed the actions of Logan looking again at the camera.

"i create a living weapon ..." Rorke said smiling satisfied. until a door swings open revealing Hesh who kills the 5 soldiers with his M4A1 rifle. Rorke takes out the revolver and hesh furtively runs and rushes towards Rorke. and stabs him in the shoulder.

"Where is Logan? !!!" Scream David.

"He's here ..." Rorke said smiling. Logan appears coming out the other door.

"Logan ... it's you ..."

"Logan, kills a ghost ..." Rorke said. Logan's body tenses up. and he starts grabbing his head.

"What have you done?!!" Hesh shouts and approaches Logan.

"That's the part where his brother kills his own brother" Rorke said laughing. Logan hits Hesh furiously.

**_KNOCK._**

**_KNOCK._**

Logan stopped hitting and starts walking away. and scream

"ARGHHHAHHHH" He shakes his head furiously.

"Logan you have to resist ..." Hesh said coughing.

"Logan no ..." Rorke said causing Logan to scream in pain. Hesh pulls out the gun and wants to kill Rorke. Logan stopped him and took the gun from him and pointed it out leaving Hesh standing in front of his brother.

"Logan ... I'm your brother" Logan does not answer and keeps pointing.

"As planned ..." Rorke said getting up.

"You planned all this ..."

"I purposely left my tracks for you to look for me ..." Rorke said approaching Logan's side. "And believe Logan like a super soldier"

"You're a monster ... I swear I'm going to kill you ..." Hesh said furiously.

"You already tried ..." Rorke clicked his finger.

**_BANG_**.

Hesh looked at his chest and fell back on the floor. Rorke laughs.

"Let's go son ..." Rorke turns to the helicopter. Logan looks at his brother's body.

"Let's keep killing until there's a ..." Rorke looks back.

**_KNOCK_**.

Rorke falls on his back and Logan pounces on him. Rorke grabs Logan's mask and pulls it out revealing that his face is red and his eyes are red.

**_"YOU!!.."_**

**_KNOCK_**

**_REMOVED.!!"_**

**_KNOCK._**

**_"ME !!"_**

**_KNOCK._**

**_"TO MY FATHER!!!_**

**_"KNOCK._**

**_"AND MY BROTHER !!"_** Logan clasps his hands together and hits him next to Rorke's face.

**_KNOCK_**.

Rorke convulsed and coughed a lot of blood. his face is shattered. He started to laugh.

"Jej ... jejej ... Lokn ... in ... you ... have ... become ..." Logan grabs the gun on the ground.

"Never ... you'll forget ... everything ..." Logan points with the gun in rorke's face.

"Die," Logan said coldly.

**_BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG.BANG._**

**_CLICK.CLICK.CLICK._**

Logan kept pulling the trigger several times without realizing he has no bullets. he falls down from sitting to the ground and looks at the sky.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Logan laughs and his eyes burst into tears.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..." says logan, crying.

"Logan ..." Said a voice that attracted Logan's attention. It was Hesh who is still breathing. Logan

"David can you hear me ..."

"I feel cold ..." Hesh said. Logan loads David and puts him in the S-80E helicopter. Logan leaves David on the stretcher and goes to the pilot's seat. the helicopter rises towards the sky.

The soldiers of Rorke enters the roof and finds his superior dead. and look at the helicopter that is escaping.

"Send combat helicopters"

《We can not send them there is a strong storm》.

**_In the sky._**

Logan drove the helicopter until the storm beam hits him. the engines start to burn. begins to descend and Logan kept the wheel strong.

the storm begins to drag the helicopter by the force of the strong winds. the engine of the helicopter explodes. the controls are beginning to fall. the big door of the helicopter is pulled by the strong wind. Hesh's body falls off the table and slides towards the open door. Logan gets up from the seat quickly and grabs David.

Logan looks around everything is lost for him. Hesh was still breathing.

"Sorry father ... I could not protect my family ..." Logan closes his eyes and waiting for the impact. until a blond woman appears out of nowhere.

"**_I am his savior ... I have come to give an important mission, but he has two brother walker options."_**

"You are a god ..." Logan said.

**_"Yes ... but we do not have much time." First: It is to reject and wait for death, the second: to accept the mission and save it from death. "_**

Will you save my brother ...?" The goddess nods her head.

"I accept the mission"

**_"You will not be alone ... please save my people of Eostia from the clutches of Kuroinu." _**The goddess snapped her finger. the bright light covers everything on the helicopter. When it stops illuminating it is no longer in the helicopter.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_In the other world._**

**_First day._**

**_Hours: 15:00._**

Logan opens his eyes and felt something different in his body. he touches his face and he no longer has the scars and his head already has chestnut hair. ante was bald for the operation. You look in the rearview mirror. his face is already clean.

"What happened ..." Logan said surprised.

"Logan ..." said a voice. Logan turns his head and finds his brother standing up.

"David, are you okay?" Logan gets up from the pilot's seat and his eyes burst into tears.

"Logan ." Logan hugs his brother. David was confused and looks around.

"We are in a helicopter ..."

"Yes ..." Logan dries the tears. "I'm sorry I shot you ..."

"No rancor" David said shaking his head," it was Rorke's fault. he manipulate you "he gives a smile of relief" I'm glad I found you ... "

"Yes me too... "Logan smiles as well, Hesh gets up and opens the door, his eyes catching on seeing something.

"Logan ..." Hesh said in an impacted tone. Logan approaches Hesh and is also shocked. the two walker look at the sky that is totally red and bright.

"Where the hell are we?" Logan said with a surprised face.

"I do not know, if I remember correctly ... we are still in the Russian part ... right?" Hesh said with a surprised face. Logan remembered what the goddess said about the mission.

"accept the mission ..."

"What mission did you accept?" David asks

"What about saving the people of Eostia?" Logan replied.

"Who accepted the mission"

"The g ..." They heard a distant battle cry. both looked away. There was a battlefield. They could not focus well. Hesh takes out the binocular and observes.

There were many men who had swords and shields but their clothes are like that of hooligans. some brought other torso armor had badly groomed shirt and open black vests.

Those who were facing was the army with black armor is together with the monsters that had different types.: Ogres. Goblin and Man-Beasts.

Hesh lowers the binocular and hands it to Logan.

"Why are you fighting ..." Logan said "By territory, Camp war or such z invasion "Dedujo David.

"We help those who are our species ..." Logan asked. Hesh was inside the helicopter.

"If I remember well ... Rorke's men transported some boxes." Hesh said opening one of the 10 metal boxes.

the first 20 black uniforms of the federation. the second 20 Kevlar brown vests. the third 20 M9 pistol. the fourth box fifty loaders of Assault Rifles. the fifth had 15 AK-14 rifles with holographic sights. the sixth had 50 M9 chargers. the seventh: 20 gas masks along with the 20 helmets. the eighth the machine gun the minigun M134. the ninth there was a big box. There was the robust armored suit and there was a name on the front of the helmet. Juggernaut. the last one is the 10 riot shield and 5 FP6 shotguns.

"Logan, we're going to give it a shot," said David, raising his helmet.

**_On the battlefield._**

A tall, muscular, tanned-skinned man sitting on the majestic red throne. His wild face has short brown hair, a scar on his left eyebrow that extends from his forehead to his left eye and a small beard on his chin. His heavy armor with lightweight cloth seems to be suitable for a warrior, but his distinctive equipment separates him separately from any other warrior. His huge red shoulder pairing on his left shoulder with the logo of the black dog head facing west and a Right sword resides in his head.

He just kills an elf in black armor with the big sword.

"Do not give up!!" The man shouts, "A few more steps away for our victory !!" he shouts, motivating his men. "Vult, there are too many!" I exclaim one who was fighting with a dark elf. He was a man with dark, disheveled blond hair and green waistcoat.

**_TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR_**.

Vult and Hick looked at the elves and ogres who were killed by loud noises that created temporary deafness to the ears.

**_RATATATATATTATATARA_**.

The people in charge were two people with strange clothes. one had a mask but his suit is light and another had the mask but his suit is robust. the elves and ogres decided to retire because the two strangers are killing the masses.

They began to retreat leaving the army of Vult along with the two strangers. Vult's men looked at him distrustfully.

"Kin, you know these two?" Question Vult.

"It's the first time I see a magic that throws projectiles like a rain of arrows" Kin said fixing his lens. the two men begin to withdraw. Vult stopped them.

"Hey!" Vult exclaimed "Who are you? !!"

"We are the ghost" Said the man with the heavy suit mask as they left. Vult ran and stood in front of both of them and put his hand on his waist.

"Thank you for helping us ... I am Vult Leader of the Kuroinu" Vult said showing a smile. The two of them take off the masks revealing the faces.

Logan felt a distrust of Vult but the name he said * Kuroinu * felt that he had heard it.

"I'm David Walker and he's my brother Logan ..." David introduced himself. Vult laughed.

"Nice ... I've seen your way of fighting ... I'd like you to join us. We need strong men like you" Vult said raising his hand to shake hands "they say" David was going to shake hands but Logan stopped.

"We would like to join but we have many things to do ahead ..." Logan said, faking a smile. Hick joins the conversation.

"It would be better if you accompany us ... there will be a succulent reward that I could never imagine ... by the way I'm Hick ..." the Walkers looked at both of them. until the female voice resonates inside the head of the two.

**_DONT JOIN THE KUROINU_**

The two began to hurt their heads. Vult raises his eyebrow.

"You are fine?"

"We're leaving ..." Logan said putting on his mask and leaving.

"We're losing your chance ..." Hick said trying to convince them to join.

"Logan wait for me ..." David said also putting on the mask. Hick tried to stop him but Vult stopped him.

"It would be better if they leave ..." Vult said, looking at both of them. {Because I feel bad feeling about this two}.

While Logan and David return on the way to helicopter.

"You also heard the voice ..." David said.

"Yes ... The goddess sent us a mission" Logan said.

"Like what mission?"

"Save the people of the country Eostia from the grip of the Kuroinu" Logan said entering the helicopter.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Chapter 2: Two Ghost soldiers of the year 2027._**

**_Hours: 21: 30._**

Logan and David was traveling by helicopter for 6 hours.

"Logan, it would be better if we landed ... because my eyes are starting to close ..." David said yawning.

"Good idea ..." Logan lands on the free field. "I will be on duty for 6 hours and then we will take turns"

"Okay ..." David sits on the stretcher. Logan sat in the seat watching the red moon. his eyes grew heavy until he saw a strange vision.

There was a blonde of hair Long elo with clothing that exposed the lower part that was forced by a group of ogres. violating brutally until losing reason. the blonde is broken of will with lost eyes and tongue for outside.

Logan opens his eyes and looks at the sky. I continued at night.

"Who was the girl ..." Logan asked.

**_Hours: 10: 36_**

Logan piloted the helicopter and David was in charge of communicating any unit on the radio.

"David, you're sure it works ..." asks Logan.

"If we have the connection it means that we can communicate with the others ..."

"Look at the tower" Logan said pointing to the big tower in the distance.

"It seems like we are in Paris." David said smiling. "... but next time we will not go back to war because it's not our business"

"At least some women in danger that are worth saving ..." Logan said.

"Keep dreaming ... but I'll try" David turns on the radio "Here hesh ... answer any unit ... we are the ghost we are in the helicopter S-80E ... I repeat we are ghost ..." Until the radio issued a frequency.

**_《"Hello?"》_** Said a woman's voice. Logan and David were surprised by what the radio works.

"Who am I talking to?" answer David.

**_《Help me !!!" ... I'm stuck in the tower !!!"》_** "Logan looks at the tower and changes the direction.

"We have seen the tower nearby, we are going to rescue you ... resist"

"Let's rescue a maid" said Logan smiling.

**_In the northern kingdom._**

**_Hours: _**

The helicopter lands away from the entrance of the big tower. Logan and David got out and looked around.

"The town is empty ..." Logan said.

"Something stinks ..." David said.

"Please someone help me!" The ghosts watched where the scream came from. It was a blonde who is standing at the entrance of the tower. The ghosts ran towards the entrance until the blonde opens her eyes and puts on a smile.

"NOW!!"

The elves and Ogres left the entrance. Logan and David stopped when they saw the large amount.

"IT WAS A TRAP!!"

"SHOOT !!" David shouts taking out the assault rifle.

**_CATATATATATATATATATATA_**.

Logan and David fired while returning to the helicopter. more reinforcement came from the back of the helicopter. Logan dropped the gun to the ground and wielded the pistol. David takes out the gun.

**_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._**

The two remained surrounded. Logan and David are cornered and raise their hands. The blonde who pretended to be the woman in danger.

"The queen olga waits for them ..." the blonde elf said. Logan looked at the blonde and recognized her about the strange vision.

"Who are you ..." David said neutrally. the ogre hits David. it caused Logan to become aggressive and rush towards the ogre.

"With that the human wants to face me ..." The ogre thunders his fingers. Logan jumps and kicks him hard on the chin. The ogre grabs Logan's leg and throws him to the ground.

"Do not kill him ..." the blonde said.

"That smell ... he kill some of my brothers ..." Logan takes out the fragmentary grenade he had in his vest and gets up. the ogre grabs his neck. "He deserves to die ... I'll will ..."

"Swallow this one" He shoves it into the ogre's mouth. he lets go and coughs hard.

"Gah ... you made me swallow ..."

"Kaboom ..." Logan said imitating an explosion.

**_BOOOM_**.

It explodes inside the ogre. leaves the top intact but the bottom left a mess. causing him to become frightened. The blonde passes in front of her and draws her sword.

"If you do not cooperate, you will suffer severe punishment"

"Come for my kitten ..." He makes a gesture in his hand. The blonde rushes towards Logan and pulls out the long combat knife. they collide with each other.

"I did not know that a human handled a knife instead of a sword ..."

"I'm good at knives ... but ..." He pulls out another knife. "I am the master..."

"Before we fight ..." The blonde stands firm with the sword "I am Chloe captain of the army of Dark Elves"

"I'm Logan Walker ... Ghost Veteran Soldier" Turn the two combat knives. the elves and ogres moved backwards to leave a space.

"Do not get into the fight ..." she said to his elven soldiers. "Me and Logan will fight ... you're sure you do not want a sword"

"Totally ..." Logan said.

"To fight ..." Chloe begins to fight. Logan bends down and drives the step.

**_Inside the tower. in the library._**

**_Hours: 12: 00._**

Mitchell unlocks his rifle.

"Are you going out!!" Laura exclaims with an expression of horror.

"Easy, my exo has the camouflage." Mitchell said activating the optical camouflage and suddenly his body became invisible causing Laura to be scared. and it appears behind her.

"So I can go anywhere in stealth," Mitchell said. Laura turns and opens her eyes in surprise.

"Amazing!!"

"Yes, you can tell me where is Olga's room or his throne"

"What are you going to do?" He said with expression.

"I'll have her hostage"

"Wait, let me see your hand" Laura stops him and grabs Mitchell's right hand and looks at him. "As you guessed, you have the slave mark"

"What is that?" Question Mitchell looking at his hand. Laura goes to the desk and serves the cup.

"The seal of slavery is the one that a slave must not disobey his master or attack, but could suffer paralysis of the body." Laura resumes and approaches Mitchell giving the cup.

"Like that time I wanted to shoot and my body got petrified when she clicked her finger."

"You had contact with her !!!" exclaim surprised laura.

"What kind of contact?" Asks Mitchell with a confused look. Laura started to babble and little flushed.

"Abababa ... the Kkiss" Laura stammered. Mitchell looked at her bewildered. It's a little process Mitchell opens his mouth semi-open and begins to tremble.

"Do not tell me that she, did Olga kiss me when I was unconscious?" Mitchell with an impacted face. Laura nods quickly. Mitchell's cheek faded a little.

"Well, we're getting off the subject, why are you giving me the cup?"

"Just drink it, and there you can remove the seal" Laura said. Mitchell drank it one. his face got disgusted. the seal of slavery begins to disappear.

"I'm finally free"

"Not yet, the effect lasts one day" Laura said. Mitchell sighed in disappointment and looked at the clock.

"I have about 24 hours ... so time is money." Look at Laura. "Where is the throne and her room" Laura takes the map of the tower.

"We are on the 25th floor. The throne room is at 30 and his room is at the last." Laura said pointing to the map.

"I'll take it ..." Look at Laura "Thanks for helping me ... how should I pay you"

"Not that ... I'm happy to talk to someone other than my race ..." Laura said smiling.

"Well I'm going ..." Mitchell said, walking out the door. when Mitchell left. Laura forgot something important.

"I hope you do not kiss it back because the effect will disappear from a" Laura said with an impacted face.

**_In the throne room_**.

Olga sat and waited for Chloe to bring the two men. she moaned annoyed.

"Why is it taking ..." Olga said sighing and playing with the radio "That thing can communicate like a sphere or something, but this brick-shaped box looks ridiculous with this aspect." Olga looked at the radio and began to spin but the drum in the radio.

"Hello, someone copied me ..."

{There are more guys ... I guess I will attract more to these naive} Olga put a smile when he wanted to talk.

**_CAK_**

Olga looks to the other left side and her eyes widen.

"Drop the radio ..." Mitchell said pointing the HBr9 rifle at Olga.

"Hehe ... you did not understand who belongs to you" Olga said with the face of victory. raise your hand.

**_SNAP_**.

Mitchell smiled and snatched the radio. Olga put on a serious face.

"Your tricks are over ..." Mitchell said and realized where Olga was going to grab his cane. "Do not even think about it" Olga stopped.

"How did you get the seal of slavery?"

"I always have an ace up my sleeve" Mintio Mitchell "Now you are going to be my hostage"

"Why do you want me"

"Two things: one, return my weapons and armor back to the cargo, and two release the two men who brought it."

"And if I refuse" Olga said.

"You will not imagine what I'm going to do to you" Mitchell said in a threatening tone.

"You can do what I want," Olga said smiling. raising the right leg and putting on top of the other.

"I do not talk about you ..." Mitchell looked at Olga's breasts for a moment. He shakes his head "Do not make me confuse, so you'll come with me, yes or yes.I have to use force "

**_Thanks for reading the second chapter. Leave the comments, [Continue] and [Favorites]. I know they are going to get upset where the Ghosts help the Kuroinu without realizing they are the villains. quiet. They are not going to join. I will leave a summary about an S-80E helicopter and also about the three suits. his real name is CH-53._**

**_Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion is the most common name for the S-65 family of heavy-lift transport helicopters from the US manufacturer Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation. It was originally developed for the United States Marine Corps._**

**_It is crewed by four members: pilot, co-pilot, crew chief and an aerial observer. It can also transport 38 soldiers and 24 baskets or evacuation bunks with paramedical personnel, in addition to an internal load of 3,630 kg. It is also equipped with a pair of 7.62mm M60 machine guns (standard NATO caliber), which point to each side of the fuselage._**

**_Maniac: It is a suit that belongs in the game of CoD ghost. Their main weapons are throwing knives and melee knives._**

**_Juggernaut: It's an armored suit that belongs to all the games of the whole saga. Its main weapons are Minigun and Machine Gun._**

**_Goliath A.S.T: It's the armored suit that belongs in the COD Advance Warfare game. Its main weapons are the machine gun and missile launcher. swarms of missiles._**


	3. The kiss is a passion or a contract

**_Author's Note: THE CHARACTERS OF KUROINU AND THE SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER._**

**_In the previous chapter. Logan and David Walker come to the world of fantasy. and they found the army of Kuroinu. Vult met the two new faces and felt a bad feeling about these two. They received a distress call that was a woman from the tower. When he arrives in the city, they were greeted by an ambush of Dark Elves and Ogres. David was knocked out by the ogre's blow and Logan eliminated him using the fragmentary grenade forcing him to swallow it. Chloe challenges a duel to Logan. Mitchell plans to take Olga as Rehen in exchange for their weapons and the freedom of the two men._**

**_Chapter 3: The kiss is a passion or a contract._**

**_On the outside of the tower._**

**_Hours: 12: 15._**

Chloe and Logan were fighting without getting any damage.

"It's the first time someone has endured in my sword battle" Chloe said.

"I have a good resistance girl ... and I'm good at something else" Logan said.

"Let's see how you avoids this ..." Chloe rushes towards Logan and goes to make a lunge. Logan runs and slips and grabs a bit of sand and throws it in Chloe's face.

"Puajh ... that's dirty"

"Let's see how you handle this" Logan rushes towards Chloe and forces her to fall on her back placing the blade of the knife near her neck "I won ... so it's time ... "Logan looks at his unconscious Brother who is being grabbed by an ogre and threatens to crush his head.

"If he does something to my brother ... I swear to you that Chloe is going to get a lot of blood"

"You can kill me ..." Chloe said smiling. "You will never get anything, your only option is to surrender" **_{At least my queen Olga is safe}._**

"The queen was kidnapped !!" Chloe's eyes sank. All the elves and ogres looked at the balcony of the tower. there were two people who would be Olga and Mitchell.

"Good show ... but I have the queen as my hostage !!!" Mitchell shouts but holds Olga's arm.

"Queen Olga !!" Chloe exclaims with horror. Logan looks at Mitchell and his uniform is dark brown and he could see the emblem on his right shoulder.

"A sentinel ..." Logan said.

"Hey the one with the blonde ... I'm on your side ..." Mitchell said smiling. "Hey, ugly, leave someone else alone!" Referring to the Ogres, he leaves David alone.

"I demand two demands ... one is that I want all my weapons back inside the cargo that would be big box, two I want you to leave both of them alone and let them go." Mitchell grabs Olga's neck. "I'll make your queen speak no more."

"It's fine we'll give you back your weapons and armor !!!" Chloe exclaims in fear that something will happen to her queen.

"You have 30 minutes ... !!!" Shouts Mitchell. All of Chloe's soldiers went to work to fulfill the demand. leaving only Logan and David. "Hey, this helicopter has a hook for the cargo."

**_30 minutes later._**

The ogres loaded the 10 Goliath armor and the elves carrying Firearms by putting it back into the cargo. Logan is equipped with his rifle and David is in the pilot's seat. Mitchell followed her from Rehén to Olga and they are close to Helicopter.

"I know we started on the left foot ..." Olga said, closing her eyes in a soft voice." I would like us to start again "

"Olga ... I've had enough ..." Mitchell said with a serious face. "I do not want to teach your people." "

"Well it's a pity that you go like that no more" Olga said. Logan looked inside the cargoes.

"Mitchell is all ..." Logan warns Mitchell and signals to David that he is inside the cabin.

"Well ... olga I leave you ..." Mitchell releases Olga. "Do not even think about attacking us from the back." Olga stops him by grabbing Mitchell's arm.

"What do you think of a goodbye kiss ..." Olga said smiling, causing Mitchell to be perplexed.

"It's serious" asks Mitchell confused. Olga approaches Mitchell.

"Since the first time I saw you I could not stop seeing those eyes of yours ... I would like to kiss you as if it were the last one we see" Olga said in a seductive voice. Mitchell looked into Olga's eyes. his amber eyes were beautiful that made Mitchell mesmerized by the beauty.

"Well ..." Mitchell brings his face closer and closes his eyes. Olga also closes her eyes. the lips touched. Mitchell touches the waist with his right hand. Olga wraps it around her neck. but they enjoy the kiss. The Ogres looked at him with death of envy. Logan and Chloe were shocked to see that Mitchell and Olga were kissing.

**_In the library._**

Laura was breathless to see that Mithcell and Olga were kissing. and she went running collecting things. step on the ground switch.

"I have to leave here!"

**_Abroad_**.

Mitchell and Olga part their lips.

"This is goodbye ..." Mitchell said blushing.

"I hope you do well ..." Olga said smiling. Mitchell and Logan boarded the helicopter. the helicopter begins to fly causing a commotion to the people of the kingdom.

Olga looked at the helicopter that was moving away. Chloe approaches her queen.

"Why did you kiss him?" Chloe asks with surprised eyes. Olga started to laugh.

"Now I know how to handle your armor and your weapons" Olga said smiling. "Arrest Laura from the library for hiding Mitchell" Chloe goes along with a group of guards. Olga looks at the helicopter and her eyes sparkled. she raises her hand to heaven. "It's time for you to go back to your master, Jack Mitchell."

**_SNAP_**.

**_In the helicopter._**

Logan and David are in the driver's seat. Mitchell tried to communicate with someone until Olga's voice resonated inside Mitchell's head.

**_Go back to your mistress come back with your weapons._**

He grabs his head and starts moaning in pain. and his eyes turned violet. He gets up and grabs the rifle.

"Logan and David, we'd better turn around ..." Mitchell said in a monotonous voice.

"But what are you saying?" Logan said. Until Mitchell takes out the rifle's safety and points to both.

"Now!!" Shouts Mitchell. David listened and turned the address.

"Do not tell me you fell in love with this queen" asks Logan with blank eyes.

"Do not say that to my queen" Mitchell snorted but inside he felt his insides scream.

**_{DAMMIT. this bitch cheated me back}_**

**_Returning in the northern kingdom._**

The helicopter lands in front of the entrance. Mitchell forces Logan and David to hold hands. when the helicopter goes down Olga and Chloe were waiting for them.

"My Queen Olga has already brought what belongs to you" Mitchell said smiling. Olga laughed.

"Well done Mitchell, but it's not fun to see you as a brainwashed moron." Olga raises her hand.

**_SNAP_**.

Mitchell glared at Olga.

"How dare you," he said reluctantly.

"I read your mind and now i know handle your weapons and your armor" Olga grabs the rifle and takes out the insurance and points to Mitchell.

"What are you going to do to me and the other two?" Asks Mitchell. Olga lowers the weapon.

"The other two will be the mayodorms of the tower and you will be my personal servant" Olga said smiling. "Your first task is" Olga raises her hand "Kiss my hand" Mitchell did not want to kiss his hand. but the seal makes Mitchell electrify him by making him kneel.

"I also found a surprise" Olga gestures to Chloe. the blonde brings Laura tied. "That guardian helped you hide and also gave you the weapon ... so I'd better punish her."

"She had nothing to do ..I threaten her with death ..." Mitchell said watching Laura to follow the flow.

"It's true what you're saying" Olga asks looking at Laura.

"Yes. He threatened me ..." Laura said lying to Olga.

"Your Jack Mitchell threatened my guardian ... you deserve the first punishment" Olga said raising her hand.

**_SNAP_**.

The body is electrified by appearing violet rays on the body of Mitchell. he stays kneeling and singed.

"You ..." He gets up and grabs Olga's hand and kisses her. Olga put on a victory face.

"Welcome to the family of Discordia and my kingdom of North."

**_Third _****_day_**.

**_Hours: 7:00_**

Logan, David and Mitchell are dressed as butlers. but it has no weapons. his looks had it like it was.

"I want to die ..." Logan said with downcast eyes.

"I do not know if I should be happy or depressed because I have to serve ..."

"Sorry guys ..." Mitchell said guiltily. Until a female scream made the three of them scared.

"¡human scoria attention!!!" She was a brown-haired brunette elf woman in a maid's outfit but her chest is cup D. but she has a long sword at the waist. her name is Haina, the head of the servants. "Form online and say your name" Shouts like a commander.

"Jack Mitchell"

"Logan Walker"

"David Walker"

"Logan and David will challenge the soldiers and ogres to make breakfasts, make 5000 plates" said the boss, causing the Walkers to be shocked by such a quantity.

"5000 ?!" Scream the walker.

"I'm not crazy I'm going to serve an army !!! ..." Grunts Logan, pulling the broom.

"I have the same opinion!!" Scream David. The boss hit them both with the whip in her face.

"Silence.!!" She shouts angrily "Queen Olga gave me the permission to treat him as I wish!"

"And we refuse," said Logan looking with hatred.

"you will have a punishment that will clean the toilets of the ogres." The Walker's eyes sank and his pupils became small when he heard the punishment. Mitchell stayed with the impacted eyes.

"Walker would be better to pay attention ..."

"Who prefers fried eggs with bacon" David said putting on apron.

"Some scrambled eggs would be fine" Logan said carrying a basket of eggs.

"Your Mitchell, there is a special task for you" said the boss. Mitchell swallowed his saliva and was afraid what task he was going to have. The boss throws a mountain of dirty clothes at Mitchell. "It's washing by hand all the clothes of Olga's magicians and also the leaders of the army." Mitchell grabs a piece is a white panty.

"You want me to wash all the clothes "

"You like thick ones because ogres have a thick, grubby cloth." Said the Chief pointing to the other basket where there is an abundance.

"Yes Madame ..." Mitchell said trying not to have a punishment.

"So go to work or you will suffer severe punishment," Haina said.

"Yes maam!!!" Shout all three at the same time.

**_In the other place._**

**_Hours: 8: 20._**

A young man. On his head he had a green helmet with an olive uniform. He brings a big backpack on his back. He had an M1 Grand rifle in his hands. In the big backpack there was a sub rifle gun hanging under the backpack that is the Thompson M1A1.

The young soldier walked down the road in search of civilization. He stands on the tree and sits down. His stomach caused a roar.

**_GRRRR_**

"It's been like one day that I do not eat anything ..." said the young man. he hear a female scream.

"Help!!!"

The young man runs towards the source of the voice. In the neck of the young man came out an identification tag collar that showed the name.

It's **_Daniels Ronald._**

**Thank you for enjoying the chapter. Leave me in the comments if you fully agree that Mitchell and Olga become a couple. The Kuroinu still needs to begin the revelation. I'm just making the heroes begin to settle into the world of fantasy. since the brothers Walker and Mitchell began to become of forceful form in Butlers. leave in [Favorites] and [Follow].**


	4. run for your life and search contact

**_Author's Note: THE CHARACTERS OF KUROINU AND THE SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER._**

**_In the previous chapter. the exchange was a failure so Mitchell was seduced by the charm of Olga. the kiss caused the effect to disappear all at once and return the seal of slavery back, and also read the mind where she learned to use Goliath's guns and armor to read Mitchell's knowledge through the kiss. Olga manipulates after Mitchell was in the moving helicopter. telepathically causing Mitchell to threaten Logan and David to return to the northern kingdom. As a result: The two Ghost and a Sentinel Soldier were converted into servants in a mandatory manner._****_In the northern kingdom. inside the tower in the dining room for soldiers._**

**_Hours: 9: 30._**

All the elves and ogres began to claim breakfast and hit the tables.

"We want breakfast !!!" .

We want breakfast !!! "

We want breakfast !!! "

We want breakfast !!! "

We want breakfast !!! "

David comes out of the kitchen and is greeted by a hatchet that hits the wooden door. David enters the kitchen again and his face is of horror and concern.

"Logan said you knew how to cook scrambled eggs!"

"Sorry I was wrong!!" Logan said preparing the dishes quickly but stumbled causing the plates to fall.

**_CLACK_**

**_CLACK_**

**_CLACK_**

David moaned in frustration until he continued to raise more cries of the soldiers demanding food. the head of the servants enters the kitchen with an angry look.

"Where is the breakfast"

"Sorry, Madame, we're trying to make the food," David said in a frightened way. Madame hits David with a whip. The boss sighs annoyed and goes to Logan and grabs him by the ear and also David causing both of them to scream in pain.

"Ayayayayayay !!!" Logan screams in pain.

"Do not pull my ear!" David shouts as well. The boss throws the two of the kitchen.

"You will be the buffoons" The boss takes the whip "Let the show begin !!!" The Walkers opened their eyes suddenly.

"Nooooooo ~ !!!" both scream in horror.

**_In the other place of the tower._**

Mitchell was sitting in the small barrel and washing a mountain of dirty clothes. his face had an expression of guilt that just heard the cries of pain of Logan and David being humiliated.

"I'm sorry guys ..." he sighs until someone pulls a piece of clothing on his face. He takes it off and sees the person responsible. It was a group of 3 ogres laughing.

"That human works for us, it's not like that." Another Ogre says approaching Mitchell.

"You are no longer strong without your armor" Said the other touches with the thick finger on mitchel's head.

"Now clean our clothes if you want to live." The ogre kicks the bucket of water onto the ground. The three ogres left laughing, leaving Mitchell furious.

"When I have my weapon, I swear to God they'll be the first to die," Mitchell said reluctantly.

"You can not have weapons," said a female voice that came on Mitchell's back and looked back at Chloe with two laundry basket. "But feel fortunate that you are the personal servant of Olga-Sama." Chloe said leaving the two basket.

"Let me guess more clothes for your comrades" Mitchell said sarcastically.

"No. They're my clothes and Olga-Sama's," Chloe said neutrally and left. Mitchell looks at the two basket. There were some violet clothes but what I call the most attention was the black thong. Mitchell looks on both sides verifying if someone is coming.

Grab the black thong and stare. he touches his lips and keeps remembering the feeling of the kiss.

**_{Even though he cheated on me. That kiss felt pretty good. his smell smelled like a rich perfume} _**Mitchell looks at the black thong in his hand again **_{It will have the same essence} _**Mitchell noticed and shakes his head to return to reality.

"No ... No ... No ... No ..." He said, reneging and looked at the black thong again. "Just a little ..." He smells the thong a bit. "Smells like..."

"I can not believe my servant is a lascivious" Said a female voice. Mitchell looks back quickly and his eyes are hooked to see that Olga is arms crossed and his eyes are neutral.

"It's not what you think" Mitchell hides the black thong behind his back "I was washing the clothes"

"Do not lie, I can read your mind" Olga said smiling derisively. "I smell like a goddess rich ... I still can not read your mind completely because I need more physical contact." Mitchell is startled and Olga approaches and bends and makes a finger on the lips "Also our kiss made you feel good ... you are happy or sorry" Mitchell's face got a little blush and look for another side

"I do not know ... it can be both"

"Just behave as such and you will receive a reward" Olga said stroking Mitchell's hair. He hits Olga's hand.

"I will not forget how you cheated on me and used me only because you want my weapons for your war. "Mitchell said glaring at Olga.

"I only did it for my people ... soon Eostia will be mine and I will eradicate the seven real shields with your advanced weapons" Olga said turning her back to Mitchell.

"Why did you declare war ..."

"I was fed up with this corruption of the rulers of Eostia, there are slave sales of my races, invaders invading towns of my land, bandits, land thieves, that Celestine bitch who becomes the reincarnated goddess sent the Kuroinu mercenaries to liquidate my land and kidnap me "Olga said in a tone of anger. Mitchell remembered where I heard the name once.

"Who are the Kuroinu?" Question Mitchell.

"They are a large group of mercenaries and infamous, their leader is Vult" Olga replied.

**_{That's what I heard before ... where I was in the cell and I heard whispers about the uprising}_**

"Olga, there's what I want to tell you, it's about ..." The right wall appeared bursting out creating a hole.

Olga and Mitchell looked at the body it was Logan who had a large ogre tusk in his hand.

"You're a son of a bitch !!!" It was David screaming furiously. Mitchell was entering the dining room there were elves and Ogres making shouting quarrels.

"Give a lesson to this human !!" Shouts a male elf.

"Come on!!" Screams David causing the male elves to start pouncing on him. An elf wanted to hit David directly in the face. David stopped him by grabbing his forearm and throwing him towards the group.

"It will be better help !!!" Mitchell also gets into the fight. Olga looks at him in a disconcerted way what was happening.

"What happened?" Olga asks Haina the maid leader.

"Olga-Sama, what happened is that an ogre started to make a big fool out of Logan Walker ...

**_before the fight._**

After the punishment and humiliation with the Walkers. Logan began to distribute the plates of food. until an ogre says something to Logan.

"Hey Human come here"

"What happens?"

"There's something in this dish ..." The ogre shows the dish to Logan but as a result. The ogre hits him with food in the face. "There was an insect so kill him ... HAAHAHAHAH" Logan cleans with the handkerchief but his face kept neutral.

"Lord, you have something in your fang ..." Logan says. The Ogre checks his fang.

"There's nothing in my fang"

"It's a horrible thing ... let me get you out" Logan throws the hot plate in the face causing it to scream in pain. Logan grabs the knife and punches it in the ogre's gums.

"AAAAAHHH !!!" The ogre of pain screams. Logan smiled sadistically and pulled out his fang.

"I see that your fang was going to come out of so much eating ..." Logan said looking at the fang that came out. The Ogre grabs Logan by the neck and throws him towards the trembling wall.

**_Returning in the present._**

"That happened ..." Haina said sighing annoyed. Logan gets up in pain.

"I have not finished!" Shouts Logan furious getting back into the fight. Chloe approaches Olga and looks at the scandal made by the three of them.

"It's their first day as butlers and they're fighting the soldiers," Chloe said with an uneasy look.

Mitchell gives a left elf punch to a male elf. Logan hangs a goblin and his brother David hit several times in the face of an elf. The soldiers were having fun like a sand fight.

**_Chapter 3: run for your life and search contact._**

**_In the alternate world._**

**_Name: Daniels Ronald._**

**_Age: 24._**

**_Date: May 20, 1947._**

**_Place: New York of the United States._**

_after the Second World War. Daniels Ronald returns home to see his wife Hazel and her first-born Turner. It was a great beautiful moment for Daniels to have a new family. There was a tragedy since April 1, 1947. Daniels planned to take a vacation trip with his wife and their one and a half year old son but at the time they were on the road. Daniels did not realize where a truck could not stop and caused a terrible car accident, there were two survivors who would be the Father and the Son._

In the bar there was a man sitting at the bar. the bartender went to the door and turned the sign that said * Closed * the bartender approaches the man and gives him a pat.

"Daniels ... I know you're in a worse moment ..." said the bartender comfortingly.

"I have nowhere to go ..." Daniels said sadly.

"Yes ..." The bartender opens the letter "That letter comes from Hazel's father who gave me today while you were drinking ... you want me to read it to you" Daniels head nodded slowly.

"_Daniels: I have requested custody of your son for 5 years, your current emotional state could affect the welfare of my grandson, I know we are all affected by the death of my daughter Hazel, but we are going to take care of it and you can visit a once a year and we can be in contact. "_ Dictate the bartender. Daniels became very sad and drank in one gulp.

"Daniels, if you want, you can sleep on my couch ..."

"Easy ... you did me the favor" Daniels gets up from the seat and goes to the door "... thanks for everything" He said before leaving.

When the apartment arrives and he climbs the stairs and his mind said.

**_{I wonder if I have my gun ...}_**

When he reaches the third floor and he hears some shouting with the voice of an angry man coming from the other side. Daniels sighs and starts walking towards the door of his apartment while listening to the screams.

"Why do not you have the money !!!"

"It's because I had to buy food and hygiene for our daughter !!"

"Damn woman!" Daniels hears a loud slap. "That money was for my Poker bet!"

"About two days ago our daughter does not eat anything and you did not gain anything!"

"Now you're going to win the money now it's selling you with your body" He hears several blows and screams causing Daniels to stop opening the door of his apartment And he could not take it anymore he kicks the door breaking the lock.

**_CLACK_**

Daniels enters the house and finds a man with a short sleeve shirt on top of the woman in a red dress.

"Who the hell are you? !!" Daniels kicks him hard in the face.

**_POW_**.

the man falls on his back and daniels grabs him by the neck and keeps hitting.

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

**_POW._**

The woman looks at Daniels who was still hitting her husband. he gets up and grabs Daniels arm.

"Please, you're going to kill him!" Daniels releases it and leaves it lying down and looks at the woman.

"Why do you let him hit you?" Daniels said furiously and was surprised to see the familiar face was his childhood friend.

"Erica what are you doing here?"

"Daniels, are you?" Erica said looking right in the face.

"Yes, it's me ..." Daniels said and looked at the man who was lying. "YOU DO NOT MOVE" He said in an angry tone and looked at Erica again "Erica picks up your things and your daughter"

"Where we go?"

"You are moving now ..." Daniels said.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_HOURS: 6: 23._**

Daniels demanded that Erica collect her things and her daughter. Daniels bought two train tickets to Texas.

"And for you daniels ...?" Ask Erica.

"I'm going to stay there's a thing to do" Daniels said with a grim look. "My house is close to where you lived." Take out the key and give it to Erica. "You can stay any time you want"

"Are you sure?"

"You're my best friend and I'm returning you a big favor by meeting Hazel" Daniels said smiling and his heart ached at the mention of his late wife's name. The train guard warns that the train is arriving. Erica and her daughter and Daniels stood on the side of the platform until a furious voice appeared behind them.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY WOMAN !!" Erica's husband pushes Daniels furiously on the train track. "You will go c ..."

**_BANG_**.

The wife's eyes snaps open when she sees that her husband was shot in the head and looks at Daniels who is on the train track and had an old gun and smiles at rich for the last time until the train reaches daniels to crush it. but the time becomes slow until a woman with blond hair appears.

**_"Daniels Ronald, you have two options: first reject the mission and you can suffer in the world where the cowards like you escape and the second: accept the mission and you can start again and recover your spirit" _**The goddess said with a serious look but Daniels gets annoyed by calling him a coward.

"I'm not a coward ... but I do not have anyone ... "

"You have a mission that can find what you're looking for" Daniels remembered.

"I accept the mission ... I hope it's worth it"

"**_So be it ... please save my people from the clutches of the Kuroinu."_** She clicks. when the train passes. Erica worried looks at the road and her eyes widen when she sees that Daniels' body disappeared.

**_In the alternate world._**

**_First day:_**

**_Hours: 15: 30_**

Daniels opens his eyes and blinds his eyes to see something shiny. When you rub your eyes it widens when you see that it is red.

"Where the fuck I am" Daniels stands up and his back feels heavy. It was his war pack and it looks like it was the uniform of the second war.

his feet felt a tremor in the ground and he looked ahead there was a great stampede of people running towards the direction where he is.

"SHIT IS A STAMP!" Daniels runs avoiding that he did not crush him with the stampede and looks for something to hide and he finds a crater that could fit a person and he jumps entering. the stampede was an army of riders with black armor jumping over the crater and what surprised more was the feet of the monsters jumping.

"RUN !!"

"KUROINU HAS TWO NEW ALLIES !!!" Daniels looks on observing that some of the ogres were killed by two men in black suits.

**_RATATATATATATTA_**.

**_TRTRTETTETETRTT_**.

One who had a light suit and had the assault rifle that Daniels unknown what kind of weapon was and the other in armored suit that held the two-handed machine gun.

The two men stopped firing and went to the other side until heard a scream from the man.

"Hey !!!" Daniels looks at the tanned man who is muscular approached the two "Who are you?"

"We are the ghost" answer the armored suit.

"Thank you for helping us ... I am Vult Leader of the Kuroinu" He introduces himself. the two remove the mask. Daniels heard all about Vult offering the two ghosts to join the group but they turned down the offer and left the place leaving Vult and Hick a bit of a bad mood. Daniels hope the Kuroinu army moved.

wait for 15 minutes. Daniels leaves the crater and settles the helmet and looks at the sky where there is a flying helicopter that is going north.

"I guess I'll go over there" Daniels said starting to walk to meet the Ghosts.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Second day._**

**_Hours: 8: 00_**

Daniels was walking for a whole day to the north to look for the two men from the helicopter because he wanted to have contact with them because they are from his world. When he reaches the hill from afar he sees the tall tower until the helicopter flies over Daniels and goes towards the tower.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_HOURS: 12:50._**

Daniels arrives in the part of the hill that saw a clear view that saw the whole kingdom.

"This seems like medieval ..." He said and took out the binocular and began to observe where the helicopter is could not see well because there were structures. so he decided to move closer or enter the kingdom.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

**_Hours: 13: 05_**

Daniels manages to enter the kingdom without the guards realizing that he entered theft. He is hiding in the alley and looks out to see.

There was a large group of elves and ogres in between there were two dark-skinned women who had a dress that exposed all the skin but in front of them there were three men and they were kneeling before the black-haired woman.

"Welcome to the Discordia family and my northern kingdom." Said the black-haired woman smiling triumphantly. Daniels looked confused. until, unintentionally, the vessel dropped.

**_CLACK_**.

"Shit," said Daniels. Olga looks up and looks in the alleys.

"They heard something ..." Olga said. An elf and an ogre went to an alley and found nothing.

"There is nothing Olga-Sama" said the elf.

"I smell human ..." the ogre said sniffing.

"There are more of you ...?" Olga asks the three.

"It's just us," David said in a resentful tone.

"Find the intruder ..." Olga said, ordering both of them. Daniels had to go deeper into the alley and started running.

"I should not have followed him." Daniels repents. He turns left and finds a group of elven girls with dark skin playing dolls. Daniels stays rigid and makes a gesture of silence to the girls.

"A HUMAN!!!" The girls exclaimed scared. Daniels starts running out of the alley and there is a small group of guard elves on the way.

"Catch it!" Daniels looks out the open window and jumps.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_inside the house._**

"You have to take medicine daughter ... "The mother elf is giving him a spoonful of medicine and the daughter was covering her mouth with a disgusted face

" But the human is going to look for you and eat you "Said the mother and suddenly daniels He goes in through the window and looks at both of them, the daughter snatches the small bottle and takes a drink.

"AAAAAAAHHH !!!" the mother screams in horror.

"SORRY!!!" Screams Daniels and runs to another window and falls on a pile of hay and is in the horse stable and finds a horse that was eating hay.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_On the outside of the house._**

"There is a human inside the barn!" The mother shouts hugging her daughter. a group of elven guards stand at the barn door.

"Human you are surrounded you have nowhere to go!" The door of the stable opens suddenly that comes out jumping a horse.

"RUN LIKE THE WIND!!!" Screams daniels that is riding on a horse and jumps on top of the group and goes riding through the streets. "I have to escape from here!"

On the other street, four horsemen appeared, chasing Daniels. The rider took out the short sword and began to approach Daniels.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF DISCORDIA !!!" Shout one. Daniels takes out the Colt M1911 pistol and starts firing at the attackers.

**_BANG. BANG. BANG._**

He only hit the two that were knocked down leaving two surviving riders

"What kind of magic was ..." said one impacted.

"It will be the same men ..."

Daniels finally finds the great entrance of the kingdom until a carriage appears that loaded something and the drivers are surprised to see Daniels.

"A human!!!" The elf shouts. the horse jumps on the carriage hitting something in the box

"Stop it!" The elves grab their horses and the chase begins. but in the carriage there was a person inside the small wooden cage. that person breaks the bars and leaves the cage. his appearance is thick green waistcoat. his olive green shirt. and his pants are camouflage. His face is in his 20s.

"I'll have to thank this young man the next time I see him ..." he searches for his things inside the carriage. takes out his backpack with the two weapons that is the KS-23 and the M16.

"I'll have to find a shelter ..." He ran away leaving the entrance but on his right shoulder where saw an emblem. It was a skull that said a phrase where it is under the skull.

**_MAC SOG: Military command assistance. group of studies and information._**

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Where is Daniels._**

**_Hours: 14: 26._**

Daniels is still riding for the horse but behind him were the pursuers.

"Why do not you leave me alone!" Screams Daniels. There were 15 riders who had a crossbow. Daniels had to kick the horse to run fast.

"YAR !!!" screams Daniels whipping the horse. the 16 people are moving away from Olga's territory but they did not realize that they are entering the battlefield where the Kuroinu are.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Hours: 15: 27._**

Daniels had to enter where the trees free field. The riders stops.

"Wait, we're entering the battlefield!" Shout one. until Daniels looks forward there is an army of ogres and Elves until someone throws a cannonball where he was close to daniels.

"Reeeee !!!!" The horse screams in pain falling to the ground and daniels also falls.

**_THUMP_**.

Daniels eyes were trying to open his eyes looked blurry. a dark elf grabs him by the neck.

"it's your fault!!!"

"Hey!" Shout a thick voice. the elf looks back was beheaded by a white weapon. Daniels looks at the stranger but he is not clearly well.

"You're okay... young ..." he said with a Russian accent. "Let me take you somewhere safe ..." The Russian charges Daniels and enters the forest.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Hours: 17: 26_**

Daniels tries to get up but felt something was taking something out of his chest. When he opens his eyes he finds the Russian's face. He has a long mustache and a large beard. in his head he has a polar hat in between there was a star. the Russian is taking shrapnel from Mitchell's chest.

"I see you were lucky ... but entering a war camp with your horse ... hehe I see you had guts to enter ..." Said the Russian. Daniels looks to the right there was a machete that is close to his backpack and when he wanted to grab. the Russian grabs him and points it in the face of Daniels.

"You have rights to take my life ... American ... but I will take away your ..." The Russian said with a serious face and lowers his machete. "You can get up ..."

"What the hell happened and who were what was ahead of me before I threw myself into the cannon"

"It was the army of Olga Discordia ..." Said the Russian sitting down and taking out the steel flask and took a drink. "You want...?"

"Give me ... I've had a hectic day today ..." Daniels grabs the flask and takes a drink.

"I am Dimitri Petrenko ..." Russian is introduced.

"Daniels Ronald ..." Daniels also shows up. Until a male voice gets inside.

"Hey ... I see you're awake ..." Daniels recognized the man he saw from the first day is Vult. "I'm Vult ... nice to meet you ..." He sits on the rock and shows a smile. Daniels felt a strange sensation about Vult.

"Enchanted Vult ..." Daniels raises his hand to shake Vult. until a vision prevented him from showing anything.

It showed that a pink-haired girl being abused by Vult and the men in a group stealing innocence.

Daniels turns away and looks hostile to Vult. Dimitri and Vult looked at him confused.

"It's the way to pay us to save you ..." Vult complained and gets up "Dimitri when you finish taking care of this brat ... I want you to accompany him to a place far from here ... because this place is not for the cowards ... "Vult said abandoning.

"Who is this bastard ..."

"He's Vult leader of the Kuroinu ..." Dimitri said grabbing Daniels backpack.

"Are you working for them?"

"Of course not ..." Dimitri said in a serious tone. "The goddess also sent you a mission"

"How did you know?" Daniels is startled.

"You are not the only one ... you saw someone who is from our world ..."

"If I've seen three men ... but have a vehicle that can fly ..." Daniels said.

"Like a plane ...?" Dimitri said. Daniels nods. "Well I do not know if the goddess chose us to stop Vult ...:" She chooses the shoulder.

"But ..." Daniels was going to say something but Dimitri interrupted him throwing the backpack

"Do not say anything ..." Dimitri points south "Go south ... Vult told me that Eostia is there ..."

"What are you going to do ..."

"You heard the story of the revolutionary reds ..." Dimitri said, staring at Daniels with a shake of his head, "kill the fascists and also the corrupt ..."

"Are you going to stay ...?"

"Go and do not come back ..." he said in a thick voice. "We'll see each other elsewhere ..."

Daniels leaves the camp of the Kuroinu and changes the course to the south to look for some city of Eostia.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Third day._**

**_Hours: 8:20._**

Daniels did not rest quite well. I do not drink any water or food. He stands on the tree and sits down. His stomach caused a roar.

**_GRRRR_**

"It's been like a day since I do not eat anything ..." Daniels sighs tiredly.

{It's been three times I escape ... one: the dark elves. Two: Leaving the enemy camp I suppose. three: ...} Daniels puts the determined face {The next one does not escape me. I will face any monsters}

"Help!!!" A female voice screams. Daniels gets up quickly and runs towards the source of the voice.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKIIII_**.

There was a pink-haired girl. She is dressed in the white dress. He had a golden tiara on his head. and his chest are cup D.

The girl is cornered and surrounded by 20 Goblins. his eyes are perverse and lascivious looking at the body of the young woman.

"I have not seen a woman in a long time ..."

"We can take her and fuck her ..."

The girl's gaze was horrified and her eyes started to tear.

**_BANG_**.

The loud noise caused everyone to be scared. the goblins move backwards.

"What a shit-"

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

**_BANG._**

The three goblins were murdered in a mysterious way but had a hole in their head. In the bush comes a young man in a strange and battered suit. He had a strange weapon and he raised it to the goblins.

"No more of a step or they will be dead like their friends !!!" He screams threatening the goblins.

"If you're a single human ..." The goblin takes out the dagger "Kill him !!!"

"Behind my!" Daniels asks the girl to stand behind her back.

Daniels changes the weapon to the Thompson M1A1 and raises it aiming.

**_TATTATATTATATTATATATARARARAR_**.

Kill the 15 goblin leaving one alive. the survivor was stopped and shocked with fear by the weapon that Daniels had.

"Warn you ... go ..." The goblin nodded and started to run away.

"You're safe now, Mi ..." Daniels recognized the girl with the vision he saw last night. He felt frozen and shocked when he met the girl. but he was embraced.

"Thank you thank you thank you. ." Happy the girl cries. Daniels was stupefied until a voice screams.

"Do not touch Prim!"

"Wh"

**_THUMP_**.

Daniels falls in front and was knocked out by a contudente blow. The one responsible was the blonde with long hair. she has almost naked clothes.

"Nee-san, it's not him !!!"

"But he try to make you something ..." Alicia said.

"But he saved me from the goblins ..."

"He saved you ..." Alicia said looking at Daniels knocked out. they came more goblin now they are 30 appearing in the bush. Alicia got defensive with her sword. the goblins rush towards the two. but suddenly a man in strange clothes appears from the nothingness and raises the weapon.

**_RATTATATATATATATATA_**.

They were eliminated from 15. The goblin looks scared to the man of the rasta. He's wearing a gray shirt and a bulletproof vest. on the right shoulder it showed an emblem. There was a skull with the knife.

**_Special forces 141._**

"I will not let him come alive ..." The goblins began to flee. The man shoots the rest. they cried out in pain and death.

"Well ... clear ladies ..." he said calmly. Alicia and Prim were stunned to see that the man killed 30 seconds in seconds with his weapon.

"Who you are?" Ask Alice.

"I'm John Mactavish but in key Soap" He introduces himself.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

**_On the outside of the northern kingdom._**

**_Hours: 9:00_**

The MAC / SOG soldier saw from afar on the high hill. it is observed with the binocular seeing in the outside entrance in the tower where the helicopter is.

"So I'm not the only one ... but luckily there's the helicopter that could take me home ... but there are many guards ..." He heard the crack of the bush and furtively turns and points to the bush.

"Who you are, identify yourself!" He yells hostilely: the bush leaves a woman with the hood on and takes it out revealing the face that is a brunette elf.

"I'm Laura and I need help .."

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Inside the tower._**

**_Hours: 9:49._**

The three butlers were fighting in almost an hour against the dark elves and some ogres. Logan had a blow to the face and his mouth came out a line of blood. David had bleeding on his nose. Mitchell had bruises on his face but all three were still standing.

"Well who's still ..." Logan said spitting blood.

"We have a lot of energy to kick ass" David said wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Come on, let's go ..." He gestures to the elves. Olga looks at Haina who gestures for her to stop.

"Enough!!!" Haina hits the three to each neck knocking them out. "Fun is over !!!" Haina yells and makes a snap of her finger calling the servants to take him to the three butlers.

**_Hours: 1:00 p.m._**

Olga explains to Chloe about the handling of the firearm that the model is the assault rifle of HBRa3.

"Just remove the insurance and aim at the target ..." Olga orders. Chloe takes out the insurance and points to the target. "And pull the trigger"

**_ATATATTATATATTA_**.

Chloe's hands tremble at the recoil of the rifle.

"Olga Sama is difficult"

"How strange if I knew how to handle ..." Olga grabs the rifle and hires aiming the target.

**_ATATATATATTTA_**.

The hand of Olga trembles too. she moans annoyed.

"What's wrong with this weapon?"

"It's because your body is not fit for big weapons and you can not even dominate ..." Mitchell said he's standing at the door. his face is blindfolded and his eyes are incongruous.

"Mitchell, why do not you show me an order ..." Olga said neutrally.

"I do not care, if you kill me it will be useless ..." Mitchell said smiling.

"You're cunning ..." Olga said with a frown. "Let's try the armor." Chloe enters the armor Goliath and stands still. There was a little silence. "And ... go move ..."

"Olga-Sama I can not move and I can not move my arms" Chloe said.

"you needs the Exo-Skeleton ..." Mitchell laughed out loud. "Ah ... I remembered that we had our second 30-second kiss, no ... you may have read my mind to drive ... but you did not learn the basics" Olga approaches Mitchell and stares into her eyes.

"I still have not lost ... go clean my room" Olga said. Mitchell sighs and goes to Olga's room. "Chloe, you have a task ..."

"Yes Olga-Sama"

"Seduce one of Walker's butlers and convince to teach you how to use the weapons" Olga said raising her finger.

"EEEHHHH !!" She screams confused "I never want to have relations with these human scum!"

"You're disobeying me" Olga's body emits a violet aura causing Chloe to be scared "Do it now ..."

"Yes ..." He nodded in a low voice

"I'm going to my room ..." Olga said turning her back on Chloe.

"But if Mitchell is ..."

"I know ... I'll use it under my sleeve" Olga said licking her finger and with her seductive look.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_In the grand entrance of Ken's palace._**

**_Hours: 14:00._**

A man approaches the grand entrance but was stopped by the guards with the spear.

"Only the royal guards march ..."

"I come to warn the one that sends the whole country of Eostia" He said with a British accent.

"Only the princess cavaliers are the ones we allow to enter but with a man and this beggar's clothing" She put on a small giggle "I do not think we'll let you in ..."

"It's urgent ... because in a few days Kuroinu is going to do uprising ..." The man looks up and takes out a cigar. the two guardian looked at him suspiciously.

"Who you are..."

"Captain John Price ... at your service" He lowers his hat.

**_Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. I will leave the list of heroes that will participate._**

**_Jack Mitchell._**

**_Logan Walker_**

**_David Walker_**

**_Dimitri Petrenko._**

**_John Price_**

**_John "Soap" Mactavish._**

**_Viktor Reznov_**

**_Alex Mason_**

**_Frank Woods_**

**_Joseph Bowman._**

**_Ethan "E3N"_**

**_Simon Riley "Ghost"._**

**_The previous fanfic was Nick Reyes who would be soldier N13. so I decided to discard. I will leave another list of the characters to vote._**

**_David Mason [COD BLACK OPS 2]._**

**_Gideon [COD ADVANCE WARFARE]._**

**_Mussman [COD WW2]._**

**_Paul Jackson [COD MODERN WARFARE]_**

**_Alex Johnson [COD Ghost]_**

**_Roach Sanderson [COD MODERN Warfare]_**

**_Well I will have to distribute some story of each character from the first day. why four characters appeared who would be. Dimitri Price Soap. And Mason._**

**_Ask me anything. leave [Favorites] and [Follow]. About the history of Konosuba I cancel it because I have already spent my ideas._**

**_I plan to make another story but it will be about Isekai Quartet who is transported in the world only the four in the other world._**


	5. There are plans to make

A**_uthor's Note: THE CHARACTERS OF KUROINU AND THE SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER._**

**_In the previous chapter. Daniels Ronald found several types of places in the world and that left him shocked but on the way he found several of the soldiers of his world but saved a princess in danger from the goblins and as a result was knocked out by his cousin. Dimitri plans something on the Kuroinu. John Price wants to make contact with the goddess Celestine. Laura asks for help from a MAC / SOG soldier. Mitchell rejects continues to reject Olga's seduction._**

**_Olga discord asked Chloe to seduce one of the Walker brothers covenciedolo to teach the weapons._**

**_Chapter 5: There are plans to make._**

**_Name: Dimitri Pretenko._**

**_Age: 22_**

**_Date: October 29, 1945_**

**_Place: Arctic polar._**

_After the fall of Berlin. two months later. Petrenko was assigned to the Soviet occupation forces in Berlin. Reznov and Petrenko were assigned to "Unit 45," a special Soviet project team under General Nikita Dragovich. Under the command of Dragovich and Kravchenko, Dimitri and Reznov were sent to capture a Nazi scientist named Friedrich Steiner and secure a shipment of Nova 6, an extremely toxic nerve gas from the last Nazi base left in the Arctic Circle. After Steiner was captured, he was taken back to Dragovich and Kravchenko to give them the location of the Nova 6._

Everyone was gathered before the powerful Nova-6 weapon. Viktor and Reznov were satisfied to fulfill the last mission in serving their homeland.

"Well we have already fulfilled ... it's time to go home Viktor ..." Dimitri said smiling at his best friend

"Yes my friend ..." Reznov said nodding his head. Dragovich looks at Viktor and the rest puts a malicious smile on his face.

"Viktor Reznov has not yet finished the mission"

"What do you mean?" Viktor raises his left eyebrow. "If we have already won, we have the powerful weapon that he was going to use those fascists." He points angrily at Steiner.

"Reznov is right ... but I need proof," Dragovich said.

"What proof?" Question Viktor.

"Your last mission, you 6: You will be my guinea pigs" The accomplices of Dragovich rushes forward grabbing the 4 men who are loyal to their homeland and also grabbing Viktor and Dimitri.

"YOUR RAT BETRAYAL !!!" Viktor yells furiously at the traitor. Dimitri also resists the grip. he divides it in two in each gas tank.

Dimitri tries to kick the door furiously. when the ventilation enters the nerve gas. The three began to grab panic. Dimitri hits the glass and sees Viktor who has the look of the panic.

Viktor sees his best friend and loyal suffer from slow and painful death. Dimitri collapses and begins to convulse. the time became slow for him but a blond woman with the white toga appeared and knelt and caresses the cheek.

**_"You have been fighting for the homeland, Dimitri Petrenko, even if you are not recognized by the rulers and who leave you died like an animal"_**

"Do not talk to me like this ..." Dimitri said with pain.

**_"You have two options: one is to reject the mission and suffer the pain of a painful and slow death, two to accept the mission and to take away the suffering"_**

"And that I win when I complete the mission"

**_"There are several rewards that are waiting for you that you could reach your goals and your dream"_**

"How to fulfill my wish is a reward?" Dimitri asked. The goddess nodded "Well I accept the mission."

**_"Please save my people from Eostia from the clutches of the Kuroinu"_**

"Kuroinu aware" Nod Dimitri. The goddess raises her hand and clicks.

**_SNAP_**.

Viktor manages to free himself from the gas tank and looks at the other tank where his three fallen comrades are but he did not see anything because of the toxic gas.

"I will avenge you ... my friend Dimitri" he said in a whisper with hatred.

**_In the other world._**

**_First day._**

**_Hours: 15: 50_**

Dimitri opens his eyes and sees the red sky. It feels like your back is lying down hard. he gets up and is in the forest and finds his big backpack that there were two guns the PPSh-41 and the Mosin Nagant with the sight. he heard the distant shots. he ran to find the source of the shots. There comes out of the forest found a recent battlefield and there is an amount of corpses of elves and ogres everywhere. Dimitri started to look around until a voice interrupted him.

"Stop there" Dimitri turns his head found two men one tall and muscular with red cape and another was thin with the green vest. "Who you are?"

"Who are you?' Dimitri asks in a neutral tone, the two of them start lightly, the thin one gets ahead.

"You do not know who we are?" The thin one said threateningly.

"No ..." Dimitri said but while his hand was reaching for the Tokarev-44 pistol.

"We are the Kuroinu ..." Said the muscular "I am Vult leader of the Kuroinu" Dimitri's hand stops when he hears the name Kuroinu and puts on a smile.

"I was just looking for you" He exclaims kind tone and bows "I am Dimitri Petrenko your new recruit and your best fighter"

"I never heard that a recruit would come" Said the thin one.

"Also I ... but you're young"

"Check this out" Dimitri pulls out the nagant mosinger and raises the gun to the sky.

**_BANG_**.

A large bird falls to the ground at the feet of all three. Vult and the thin one looked at each other.

"Welcome to the Kuroinu" Vult said smiling. the thin one gives him a friendly slap and he puts on a smile.

"I'm Hick very much ... and welcome"

"Likewise ..." Dimitri said smiling.

"Well let's give him good news that we have a new ally ..." Vult turns around and Hick too. Dimitri started to follow him but his face changes to serious.

**_{When the time comes ... I have to eliminate Vult ... I will use that desire to return the time and prevent Dragovich from stealing the nova-6}_**

Dimitri changes the smiling face and goes forward accompanying the group.

**_Second day._**

**_Hours: 15: 29._**

Dimitri had to play the role as a soldier of Kuroinu to gain the trust of Vult and Commanders Hick and Kin. Dimitri participated in a competition to drink more liquor against the soldiers more drinkers. The winner is Dimitri and he made all the soldiers be surprised that Dimitri is young. He made a friendly talk with Kin about magic and also his culture of his Russian country. Hick was drunk and told all the plans: before conquering the northern kingdom in one night there will be a small meeting with one of the ogre leaders who would be on the side of Olga discord. and also speak with Vult about the order to capture Olga. It explains about the country of Eostia and also I speak about the 7 princesses knights.

Now he is on the battlefield against the dark elves and the ogres. Dimitri stood next to Vult.

"Prepare the cannons!" Shout Vult. Dimitri looked at the large amount until the forest came out suddenly a young man who has the American military uniform that is riding a horse.

"Wait, there is a man!" Grita resigned but Vult ignored him. Dimitri starts to run to rescue. the cannons start firing.

**_KABOOM_**.

The cannon hits the ground causing the horse to fall screaming in pain and the young man also falls. when Dimitri realizes that there is an elf about to kill the young man. He takes out his machete and runs towards the elf.

"Hey!" The dark elf looks at Dimitri and was beheaded. Dimitri looks at the young soldier who is stunned by the blow but his chest had a perforated shrapnel.

Are you okay!!" Dimitri loads the young man "Let me take you to a safe place" He starts to run, avoiding being hit by one of the enemy arrows. Hick saw Dimitri who is saving one.

"Chief!!! Dimitri is in the lead"

"Stop shooting there is an ally !!!" Shout Vult.

**_{I do not want him to die ... I need him to show me the weapons}_**

Dimitri arrives at the safe area and gasps tired. Hick approaches him.

"Man, what are you thinking, are you crazy?" He said with his eyes surprised "And whoever is" asks about the young man.

"He's my partner ..." Dimitri lied.

{This man is from my world and also from my time}

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Hours: 17: 56_**

After treating the young soldier. His name is Daniels Ronald from the United States. Dimitri gives him the address of Eostia.

Dimitri goes with Hick remembering that Vult is going to meet with the ogre leaders tonight.

**_Hours: 23:00._**

In the big tent everyone was gathered who would be Vult. Hick, Kin and Dimitri along with the two ogre leaders. one had a red shoulder pad, his skin is black and the second had a black robe and his skin is green.

"And ... you told your soldiers about the offer that awaits them"

"Yes, I told him ... they are quite interested and who is this?" He asks Vult about Dimitri.

"It's my new right hand ... also a warrior with the powerful weapon." Vult said smiling and hitting Dimitri's back hard.

"Speaking of weapons ... there is a problem ..." the ogre said in a worried tone.

"What is it?"

"The queen captured the three men who came together with the strange weapons and 10 powerful armors who have powerful magic and a steel dragon **_[AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF THEY DID NOT SAW CHAPTER 1 AND 2. THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT THE ADVANCED ARMS THAT I BROUGHT MITCHELL AND THE GHOST._** ]" Explains the ogre about the three foreigners.

"And ... what a problem there is" Vult question crossing his arms.

"Queen Olga and her sudden are learning to use weapons"

"It's a problem ... we have to do" Dimitri holds up his hand.

"I can enter..."

"You ..." Question Vult.

"I'm going to infiltrate and I'll go in to free the three men and grab the weapons," said Dimitri, saying the plan.

"I think it's a good plan but if it discovers you"

"Trust me," Dimitri said smiling.

**_Third day._**

**_Hours: 23: 00._**

Dimitri is standing on the hill and studying the kingdom from afar. read the map where I leave the leader of the ogres.

**_{"I just have to enter and I also have to make contact with all three and warn about the attack. "}_** I hear a metallic click that came from behind the back and rises to both arms.

"Who you are?" Question resigned.

"Just answer the question ... work for Kuroinu or you're playing spy" Said a thick voice.

"I'm just doing an important mission for the goddess," Dimitri replied.

"The goddess ... and tell me what country I am"

"With this English accent it must be that you are from the United States" He sighed annoyed "I already answered your questions who you are"

"Alex Mason."

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

_The plan was to capture Noriega, alias Objectivo fake profit, and destroy his reputation. The next day, all three of them participated in the invasion, with McKnight providing sniper fire to Mason and Woods. Throughout the fight, Mason tried to contact Hudson through communications, although he did not succeed. After having destroyed Noriega's jet, Mason finally received information from Hudson, who revealed the location of Noriega. He and Woods arrived at the hotel where Noriega was located and captured, however Hudson told them that Noriega must be escorted to a US Army checkpoint, where he was going to provide on a denned Nexus target. They were successful, but they did not realize that all of that was part of Menendez's plan._

**_Name: Alex Mason._**

**_Age: 56._**

**_Date: December 19, 1989._**

**_Place: Panama._**

Mason is in the place where he should be until someone attacks him by surprise.

"What the hell?!!" Mason hits the attacker and the other hits him with the butt of the rifle in his abdomen leaving him kneeling and forces him to stand still on the ground.

"Well well ..." he said in a Mexican tone.

"That voice ... do not tell me" Mason looks at the man "Raul Menéndez ... you were supposed to be dead !!" Menéndez hits him in the face of mason.

"I was!!!" Menendez shouts and turns around and grabs a set of clothes and throws it to the floor "Get dressed"

"No ..." Mason said looking with hatred "You're lost we have a noriega and you have nothing ... you're lost!" Mason shouts with a triumphant face Menéndez started to laugh.

"I know you was going to say this ... but we brought something to change your mind" Menendez said opening the door revealing Mason's acquaintance and it's his son David. "If you're not going to cooperate ... your son is going to have a hard time"

"He has nothing to do!" Mason yells madly. Menéndez grabs him by the neck.

"MY SISTER JOSEFINA HAD NOTHING TO SEE!" Menendez shouts "So they got something that was very important for me ... but now I'm going to put what is important to you." Menendez takes out the shotgun and points to David fainted "Cooperate or your son dies! " Mason looks at the ground. and removes the bulletproof vest.

**_In the place of the dock._**

Mason could not see anything because Menéndez's men put a bag in his face. When the vehicle comes down, mason takes the opportunity to escape but the men stop him grabbing him. until something hit him in the head and he falls on his back. Mason could not move but could not see anything. Someone takes the bag from him and he is in sight of Woods with the look of impact.

"Mason!!" Woods turns furiously pulling out the gun "You !!!" .

**_PUMP._**

**_PUMP._**

Mason listened to Woods with moans of pain. He wanted to turn his sight but his body is dead and his conscience is lost. and it is in a dark place.

"Who you are..."

**_"I am the goddess of the other world ... Alex Mason had no choice in sacrificing your life for the life of your son."_**

"I did it because I'm his father ... I had no choice ..."

**_"Alex mason ... you have two options: one is to reject the mission and go to the other side or accept the mission and rebuild your life in the other place"_**

"I accept the mission ... tell me what I should do"

**_"Please save my people from Eostia from the clutches of the Kuroinu"_**

**_In the other world._**

**_First day._**

**_Hours: 17: 00_**

Mason wakes up in the forest and looks around. all was rotten and look at the sky is dark red. He gets up and finds his backpack along with the two weapons the M16 and KS-23. and look at the sky again.

"This must be a fucking hell ..." Until he hears a helicopter noise flying over him. Mason is startled and listens to the radio that came inside the backpack. Mason opens the lock and finds the radio.

"Hel .."

**_THUMP_**.

Mason fell forward because someone attacked him from behind and looked back at his view was blurred that he could not identify the figures.

**_Second day._**

**_Hours: 10: 00._**

Mason awakes with difficulty moving and when he opens his eyes. he realizes that he is locked in a small animal cage like the size of an ape.

"WHERE SHIT I AM !!!"

"Uh ... hey sister the human woke up" Said a young dark elf with red hat and red robe.

"Who are you and why am I in the animal cage? !!!!" He shouts angrily at the dark elf girl.

"Uuuu ... that human is angry"

"If you're one ..." He was interrupted by the blow to the face by a teenager with a steel cane.

"Shut up human!" Screams the blonde girl with short hair. He is dressed in a black vest and did not have a bra. his legs are red mesh. his cupped breast is A.

"You should not treat your elders like that !!!" Mason shouts.

"Ah ... but if you are a 30 year old man !!!" the girl screams

"Do not come with this joke !!" Mason Prosthesis

"Look in the mirror" a mature woman with black hair pulls out the mirror showing Mason her face. he is startled a little when he sees that his face has no wrinkles.

"What the hell happened to me ..." Mason whispered, sweating bullets.

"Even though you are attractive, I would like you to be our mascot" said the mature woman, smiling seductively at Mason touching her cheek. his appearance is of black armor and his chest is of cup D. his eyes are celestial. The girl raised her hand happily.

"I'd like to keep it in my house ..." she sat down in front of the small animal cage where she had Mason locked up. "I'm going to feed him ... I'm going to bathe him ... I'll train him to hold my hand" said the girl while saying something counting by fingers.

"Where the hell am I damn!" Mason screams hysterically.

"Human silence!" The teenager screams. the mature clears the throat.

"I'm sorry for my sisters, I'm Liz and the girl with the cane is Bet and my little sister is Rika." Liz introduces herself. Mason looks at her bewildered.

"Because I'm locked in a cage ..." "So you do not escape ..." Liz said smiling.

"And what the hell am I for you ..." Mason frowns.

"Slaves," said Beth, closing her eyes,

"Pet," said Rika, smiling like a happy child.

"Toy," Liz said with a seductive look. The three sisters said at the same time causing Mason to be scared a little.

**_《"Here Hesh ... respond to any unit ... we are Ghosts that we are in the S-80E helicopter ... I repeat that we are Ghosts."》_**

The three sisters looked at the box that emitted a robotic voice.

"This thing spoke" Rika said grabbing the radio.

"What is this?" Said Beth studying the object.

"Girls, it's better not to touch that," Mason said. Bet spins the drum of the radio causing a sharp loud noise to appear.

**_¡¡¡BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!_**

The three girls covered their ears until Bet throws him to the ground and destroys him with his cane, causing Mason to be furious.

"Damn it was what I had to communicate!" He complains furiously.

"Shut up when we're home, you're going to make us do what we say!" Bet presses Mason's nose with the tip of a cane.

"Your name will be limppy" said the girl putting a cheerful smile.

"It's a stupid name ... Alex or Mason would not be better"

"I did not know what humans would put for their names" said Beth with surprised eyes.

"It's my real name, Alex Mason!" Mason protests.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_near the entrance of the northern kingdom._**

**_Hours: 13: 45_**

The two sisters Rika and Bet were playing with Mason's things. Liz was the driver of the carriage.

"We're here" The girl Rika exclaims cheerfully.

"Great now we're going to our house," said Beth, lowering the car.

"I can not imagine mastering you," Liz said licking her lips and getting out of the car. the three sister goes to the store leaving the car alone.

"Somebody take me out of here" Mason said praying to anyone who came out of the cage. until a horse cry attracted Mason's attention and he looked ahead there was a young man who was riding a horse until one of the guards at the entrance shouted.

A Human !! "The horse goes by jumping the carriage causing the cage to push down the horse's leg.

"Stop it!" The dark elf guards took the horses and began the chase. the cage was lying on the ground and Mason breaks the weakened bars.

"Finally free ..." Mason says relieved. "I'll have to thank this young man for getting me out of this cage. The next I see him ..." he grabs his things "I'll have to seek refuge" Mason runs away from the great entrance of the kingdom The three sister returns to the car and finds that Mason escaped.

"Wow he escape ..." said Beth scratching his head

"Ara ... ara..what a pity I was starting to like him" Liz said putting a hand on the pomulo shaking in disappointment.

"Nee-chan Limpy escaped." Rika held back the tears.

"And what are we waiting for? Let's go after" Said Bet.

**_On the hill far from the city of the kingdom_**

**_Hours: 19: 25_**

Mason sets up a small camp and starts checking his inventory. has 10 M16 rifle chargers. 60 shotgun shells in dividing 2 bullet belts. and a family photo where there are three people: Mason, deceased wife and his son. Mason sighed sadly and kept it inside the bulletproof vest.

"David ... I'm sorry"

Mason gets comfortable and closes his eyes to sleep. but he cry a little in silence. he did not notice where there is a figure that is hidden in the bush observing Mason.

**_Third day._**

**_Hours: 9:00._**

Mason saw from afar on the high hill. He is observed with the binocular view at the exterior entrance of the tower where the helicopter is located.

"So I'm not the only one ... but fortunately there is a helicopter that could take me home ... but there are many guards ..." He heard the crack of the bush and furtively turns and points to the bush.

"Who you are, identify yourself!" He yells hostilely: the bush leaves a woman with the hood on and takes it out revealing the face that is a brunette elf.

"I'm Laura and I need help .."

"You're not one of these crazy women who kidnapped me," he said cautiously.

"Crazy? ... I'm not ... but I need help ... I know how to enter the kingdom without them realizing that you came in." Laura said maintaining her composure.

"What do you want me to help you?"

"I want you to rescue the three"

"Why..."

"They come from your world ..."

"Oh clear ... no" He simply said that. Laura is surprised and looks towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mitchell, I could not save you," he said in a low voice in a sad tone.

"But ..." Mason looks at the kingdom where the helicopter is "Well I'll help you save your friends"

"Really" Laura said with her eyes open hopefully.

"First we need a plan ..."

"I brought a map of the tower" Laura said taking out a map. "Mithell and the two Walkers are on the 10th floor where the servants sleep ... but they need weapons" Laura points to the other floor "On the 5th floor is her weapons and armor that is kept in Chloe's armory room."

"Well we'll go in tonight ..." Logan said. Laura gets up and looks at Mason.

"Forget to tell you ... The Kuroinu has crossed the lines now they are not close, they are going to attack today or tomorrow ..." Mason nodded.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Hours: 22:50_**

Mason prepared his equipment until he hears the sound of the crack of the branch. Mason gets up and pulls the gun and goes to where the noise is and there is a young man standing on the hill and watching the kingdom. His clothes are in Russian uniform of the Second World War. Mason approaches stealthily and takes out the insurance of the M9. the Russian rises in both arms.

"Who you are?" Ask the Russian.

"Just answer the question ... work for Kuroinu or you're playing spy," said Mason.

"I'm just doing an important mission for the goddess" replied the Russian.

"The goddess ..." Mason was not surprised "and tell me what country I am" Mason asks.

"With this English accent it must be that you are from the United States" He sighed annoyed "I already answered your questions who you are"

"Alex Mason." Drop the weapon. the Russian turns his head and puts on a smile.

"Dimitri Petrenko ... "

"Dimitri ... do not tell me you're from the 3rd Shock Army with whom is Viktor Reznov" Mason said looking at the emblem but suddenly Dimitri's hand grabbed Mason's shoulders and he looked at him with a surprised face.

"You know Viktor !!!"

"If I know him ... he told me a lot about you ... but you should be dead in an arctic freak" Mason said "Are you from the year 45 after the fall of Berlin?" He asks Dimitri and he nodded.

"I'm from 89 ..."

"Impossible but ...

**_BOOM_**.

The two soldiers looked at the tower where there was a small explosion. Laura appeared and is surprised that there was another person more.

"Mason ... who this man ..."

"He is resigned ... he can enter our team ..."

"Well ... come with me, let's go to the passageway" Laura said making a gesture in her hand to follow him but they did not notice that there were three figures hidden in the bush.

**_On the third day: Returning to where Mitchell and the two Ghosts are before Mason and Dimitri will meet_**

**_Inside the tower. in the room of olga._**

**_Hours: 14: 00_**

Mitchell was cleaning Olga's room. his room was quite spacious for one person. Your bed is big king style. There was a large mirror and also some feminine accessories but there is a small picture in the photo. There were two girls, one is dark and the other is white and blonde skin. Mitchell grabs the photo and studies.

"It must be Olga as a girl ... and that girl who is ..." Mitchell asks until he heard a creaking of the door behind his back. Your heart is paralyzed and beats fast.

**_{Why I feel that something bad is going to happen}_**

Mitchell turns slowly and finds Olga standing at the door. but I hear a click of the door putting the insurance.

"Wow ... you have cleaned my entire room ... you deserve a reward ..." Olga said with a seductive look. Mitchell went blank and his mind screamed.

**_{CALM CALM. Remember what the sentinel rookie told me about the Eroge and RPG games you just have to choose options. when you are in real life you will have to create it}_**

**_(1) Try to leave and reject the reward._**

**_(2) Create excuses._**

**_(3) Ask questions._**

**_(4) Ask about the photo._**

**_(5) Surrender._**

**_OPTION 1.:Try to go and reject the reward._**

"Well Miss Olga, I have finished my work, although thanks for the reward." Mitchell said with a serious look as he went to the door and when he grabbed the handle, he did not turn around and mitchell grabbed a slight panic.

"You were looking for this ..." Olga said showing the key. Mitchell wanted to snatch the key but Olga hides it inside her purple corset. "Look for her ..." Olga said lifting her chest. Mitchell swallowed his saliva and his hand slowly raised reaching Olga's chest. His hands trembled lightly until he forgot that his left arm is synthetic.

"Easy Olga, I'm going to force the lock" Mitchell opens the metallic skin layer of the left arm and takes out the pick and begins to force the door finally opened the door when he wanted to go out and collides with something invisible.

"Invoke a shield ... so that you do not leave without receiving the reward ..."

**_* Olga has blocked the exit *_**

**_OPTION 2: Create excuses._**

Mitchell was petrified and backs away a little and makes a small forced giggle.

"Olga, I'm going back to my job ... My boss is going to punish me and hit me with the whip."

"I already asked haina to rest until tomorrow"

"About two days ago I do not eat anything since I came," said Mitchell, feigning a stomachache.

"After I receive your reward, I will advise you to bring a delicious dish"

"Ehhhh ... I smell bad ..." Mitchell said giving another excuse.

"Behind the mirror there is a bathroom and you can wash yourself" Olga said pointing "Or maybe you want to go to the bathroom with me"

**_{Fuck}_**

"Well let's go straight to the point ... **_Jack Mitchell sit on my bed"_** Olga said shining her eyes causing Mitchell's body to move against his will and sit on the edge of the bed. Olga closes the door and approaches Mitchell

**_* Olga has eluded the excuses*_**

**_OPTION 3: Ask questions._**

Mitchell tried to think what questions he would ask with Olga.

"Olga, how old are you?"

"Why are you interested in knowing my age?"

"Well at first you look like a young woman you may have 20 or 30"

"I am 800 years old" she answered dryly, leaving Mitchell impacted.

"You're really taking me ..." He was interrupted by Olga pushing him, causing Mitchell to lie down and get on top of him.

"Let's have fun ..." Olga said with a seductive look. Mitchell gasped.

**_* Olga has you cornered and you can not escape *_**

Olga unbuttons the buttons of the shirt slowly to Mitchell.

"Olga ... I am your servant we can not" Mitchell said blushing but he was babbling.

"I am the queen and my word is the law" Olga said and finished unbuttoning the shirt and now goes through the pants. Mitchell chose one of the last two options between 4 and 5.

**_OPTION 4: Ask about the photo._**

"Olga, that blonde girl in the picture who is she?" Olga stops and looks at Mitchell with an annoyed look.

_"It's the one that talks to you before ..." _Olga said seriously and gets up "She was a friend 700 years ago" Olga grabs the box and looks at it. "She chose to live with humans ... and when she declares the war .. "Olga places the box around" she began to form an alliance with the 6 princesses knights ... "

Olga turns around again to see Mitchell and sighs annoyed "You made me lose the win ..." Olga opens the door "Pick up your bag and go to work"

"I'm sorry, Olga ..." Mitchell gets up and buckles his shirt.

"Why do not you want me ..." Olga asks looking at Mitchell.

"Since we met ... you kissed me after receiving damage with your magic that knocked me out even though it was our first kiss" Mitchell said in a semi annoyed tone. "Although it would be unfair that love was born through sexual intercourse ... You do not know me ... I do not know you ... that's not how it works"

"I thought men just love to sleep with women," said Olga.

"I'm not that kind of man ... I just lie down to the one I want, period ..."

"And that about our first kiss was yesterday ..." He replied

"You mean ..." Mitchell was going to say.

"Chloe and the rest could not take off your armor helmet ... so I had to kiss your hand to create a temporary seal with minimal effect." Mitchell went blank for what he heard until Olga pulled him in the face and He says it in a whisper.

"Did you enjoy it?" Olga said.

"Ah ... ah ..." Mitchell babbled.

"I tell you a secret .." Olga comes closer in the ear "It was my first kiss ... and I'm inexperienced in this thing"

"As?!!" Mitchell is surprised to hear what Olga said.

"I'm going to give you another chance ..."

"I'm going!!!" Mitchell was running like the wind. Olga gave a small giggle.

"He really is the first man that makes me laugh a little."

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Inside the room for men._**

**_Hours: 20: 25._**

There was an ordinary room for male servants. There were three litter beds poorly made. A small table that had a candle lit. Someone opens the door by entering three tired men and throws each one of his bunk.

Damn ogres ... "Grunts Mitchell ll with anger and fatigue.

"Someday they'll pay," David growls.

"There's a solution ..." Logan gets up and pulls something out of his bed. taking out three fragmentary grenade.

Where did you get it ... "asks Mitchell.

"I picked it up before we went to the cell" Logan makes a whispering gesture. "We have to leave now"

"But why ..." David asks.

"Because I have heard rumors that came from the ogres that the Kuroinu will come in two days to attack this kingdom"

"Listen to that yesterday," said Mitchell.

The big question where do you have our weapons ... "

"I followed Chloe in silence" Logan said "Our weapons are on the fifth floor, we are in the tenth ..."

"Do not tell me these grenades are going" David said with surprise.

"Yes, fly the door and pick up our guns and we go out shooting until we get to the helicopter," Logan said.

"It's a good plan ... but what about Mitchell?"

"I can not accompany them ... because" Mitchell shows the seal of slavery to both of them. "She's going to repeat again ... Olga has got me signed if I make a move to escape, she'll manipulate me telepathically back." Mitchell gives a serious look "Because of my fault for getting involved, I'll distract the guards and you'll he's going to escape today. "

"The first time I met you I thought you were an idiot ... but with your sacrifice I change my way of thinking about who you are" Logan said smiling.

"Well, we're waiting," David said, raising. "Let's get going."

**_In the corridors._**

**_Hours: 21:10._**

Mitchell looks out the wall watching a couple of guards guarding the door. both were elven women.

"Hey!" Shouts Mitchel calling attention to the guards.

"A human ..." said one.

"What are you doing here, you should be sleeping at this hour?"

"I realized that you are the most beautiful that those leaders" Mitchell flirts with the two guards. the two blushed at the praise.

"Why are you saying this human?" The other removes her helmet revealing her face with brown hair.

"We are beautiful?" Said another putting both hands on the cheek.

"I'd like to have a drink with you ..." Mitchell said winking at both of them.

"What do you want to achieve this?"

"I'd like to meet you," said Mitchell, smiling. The two remained looking at each other and both nodded.

"We would like to go drink with you but we can not leave the door ..."

"Quiet, I brought two guards with me ..." Mitchell snaps his finger and comes two guards behind Mitchell. the two female guards left the post and followed Mitchell to drinks.

The two guards remove their helmets revealing that they are Logan and David.

Let's get to work, "Logan said, pulling out the three grenades and listening to the footsteps, a blond woman with a ponytail and a red dress, both of them putting on their helmets and putting them in a firm position.

"Hey ..." the blonde said to the guards.

"What's up, lady?" Logan said hoarsely.

"Like that lady, I'm your captain Chloe" he frowns. Both Walkers shouted in his mind.

{**_TRUTH IS CHLOE}_**

"You are not mellisa and Urika, who are you"

"I'm Thawis." Lies Logan

" Kowert" Also David.

"They are both men" Chloe asks. they both nodded.

"I never heard the name before ..." Chloe said touching her chin and thinking.

"We are newbies," David said.

"I can ask you please .."

"Yes," Logan said.

"My dress looks good ..." Chloe said turning the body. the two were confused.

"You look great ... any man would fall before your charm" Logan said in a gentle tone.

"Really ... with this going to work" Chloe said smiling and put a wicked smile "With this the two humans will fall before me and see me as queen"

"What ladies?" Asks David.

"To Logan and David," Chloe said, shocking the real ones.

"We really like him to look like that, that will make us change our minds," Logan said.

"Change your mind?" Ask Chloe.

"I say humans are going to fascinate and that exceeds our taste"

"Yes ..." David said.

"You look strange ..." Chloe suspects. "I want the helmet removed"

"We do not want" They both said.

"That the helmet is removed is an order" Chloe raises her hand to remove the helmet to Logan and takes it out and opens his eyes suddenly.

"I'm sorry, lady." Logan grabs her by the arms, shaking her to the ground.

"HUMAN SCUM !!!"

"David blow the door!" Yells Logan forcing Chloe not to get up. David takes the hook out of the grenade and places it on the edge of the door.

"Fire in the hole !!!"

**_KABOOOM_**

the door lock breaks and David kicks open and enters by grabbing the weapons. Logan continued to hold Chloe with a grip.

"Never escape this tower!" Chloe yells.

"Sorry lady ... is that in two days there will be something that does not concern us"

"Ready Logan" David appears with his assault rifle and bulletproof vest with gas mask and some ropes. Logan releases Chloe on the ground and David points her with his rifle so he will not get up. Logan enters and grabs his assault rifle and puts on the gas mask.

"We're leaving ..." Logan grabs the bag and collects the weapons possible.

"How much are we carrying"

"5 rifles and 1 Ameli machine gun" Logan said.

"We can not take it all ..." David said

"I guess we'll take our helicopter" said Logan and look at Chloe "And we'll take this blonde too"

"Why"

"Because she would guide our bird"

**_Where is Mitchell._**

The guards heard the explosion.

"He came from the armory" Said the other raised

"Let's go" Both guard begins to leave

"Girls, I'm sorry" Mitchell knocks him out with his synthetic left arm.

**_THUMP._**

**_THUMP._**

He knocks them out at two. Mitchell goes to Logan and David until someone stumbles and finds Olga and her guards.

"Mitchell what are you doing at this time"

"Olga me ..." Mitchell began to tell lies but Olga used the power of reading the mind through the intermediary of the slave seal. read the mind that saw the escape plans.

"Guards prevent both from escaping and imprisoning this servant" Olga said to the guards. Mitchell sneaks around to escape and the guards start chasing Mitchell.

**_Where the ghost. on the second floor._**

**_RATTATATATTATATATA_**.

The elves and ogres were covering themselves on the walls.

"What kind of humans are they? !!"

"Before I was weak and now they are strong !!"

**_RATATATATTATATAATA_**.

Bullet projectiles collide against him to wall touching some elves. "You like feeling humiliated !!!" Grunts Logan and keeps firing. David pushes Chloe tied and gagged with the cloth.

"Let's move on !!" David yells and takes the hook out of the grenade and throws it into the group.

KABOOOM.

Logan, David and Chloe go down to the first floor and there are about 20 guards with large shields. David wields the Ameli and raises it aiming.

**_TATATATATTATTATATA_**.

The ameli bullets pierce the shields eliminating the guards. and the ghosts keep advancing until they find Mitchell running and in the other corridor there are more guards with crossbows.

"Give me a weapon!" Mitchell shouts, fleeing.

"Have !!" Logan tosses the Ak-47 to Mitchell.

Mitchell slips past the arrows and grabs the Ak-47 and shoots the guards.

**_TRAKAKAKAKA_**.

Mitchell arrives at the Ghosts and Chloe is caught bound and gagged.

"What is the blonde doing?"

"She knows where our helicopter is ..." Logan responds by reloading his rifle.

"Let's move on" Logan takes out the gag to Chloe.

"Now to where ..." Logan asks Chloe.

"At the bottom of the left ..." he responds reluctantly.

"Come on," David said. When he goes down to the bottom floor of all of them there is a big open door. Logan releases Chloe.

"You stay and do not do anything" Logan said. Mitchell and David run the fastest until both sides appeared more dark elves and ogres. the trio shoots while they run. When it comes near the exit from nowhere the ground opens causing the three to fall into the trap.

**_PUGJJG_**.

There was a noise as if a meat was pierced. Chloe unties from the tie and runs towards the crowd of guards watching the trap.

When he gets out of the crowd his eyes go down when he sees something horrible. Mitchell, Logan and David were drilled by long and thick steel spikes. all three are dead.

"Olga is not going to like ..." said an elf.

"Who activated the traps" Chloe asked with an impacted face.

**_In the Feoh palace._**

**_Hours: 24: 00._**

Daniels was in someone's bed and his eyes were closed. When he wakes up without opening his eyes, a right hand with the wet cloth appears caressing Daniels forehead.

"Mom I had a strange dream ..."

"What dreamed ..." said a female voice.

"I dreamed that I was transported to a world where I have to save people ... when I arrived I found an army of those dark-haired people with pointed ears and big monsters with big fangs ... I went to another kingdom to find some types of my world ... but they were kidnapped and I fled from those same people ... and I find another army that I did not really like ... and then I rescued a young woman dressed as a princess ... and someone hit me " Daniels said, moaning in pain.

"You are safe in the palace of my Nee-San of the kingdom of Feoh in Eostia," the voice said in a gentle tone. Daniels opens his eyes with a bang.

"In Eostia? !!" Daniels gets up and looks at the person who is the same young woman and is Prim.

"It's you ..." Daniels grabs his head moaning in pain. Prim worries.

"You're okay..."

"My head ... it hurts like a yunke crushes me"

"Let me treat you" Prim raises her hand touching Daniels' head and emits a green glow in her hand. Daniels relaxes and goes to bed.

"How nice it feels ..." Daniels said calmly. Prim puts on a kind smile.

"I'm Prim,.. what's your name my savior" Showing a radiant smile to Daniels.

"I'm Daniels Ronald," Daniels said, scratching his head.

"It's that my nee-san hit your head because he thought you were an attacker ... but I said you are my savior" Explained Prim.

"It can happen to anyone ..." Daniels said smiling. "And where is your cousin"

"He's talking to an acquaintance of yours," Prim said.

"My acquaintance?" Ask Daniels.

**_In the other room._**

There were 10 people present. there was a nobleman with a gray mustache and his dark brown hat. It is Minister Beasley along with the 8 guards and he had a letter of arrest.

"You are arrested on suspicion that you are collaborating with discord" The minister told Soap that he had an impacted face.

"It must be a big mistake !!!" exclaims Soap.

"Your outfit is similar to a certain Captain Price" Beasley said. Soap is startled to hear the name of his captain known.

"What is it that he did?" Question Soap.

"He was arrested because Price was against Celestine Lucross about the lie that the Kuroinu were going to betray to Eostia" Said Beasley "So you will come with the knights of Claudia"

"They're wrong, Soap has nothing to do with the dark elves." Protest Alicia.

"Alicia ... I'm leaving"

"What?!!" Alicia screams

"There is an acquaintance of mine who is in jail ... I need to go yes or yes" Soap said with a serious look. "Good sir, I'll go ..."

**_On the outside of the palace._**

Soap enters a prisoner's carriage until a male voice says.

"What have you done?" Soap looked back there was a figure hiding in the shadow smoking something

"Who you are?"

When the figure rises. the moonlight reveals the face with a black beard and a green ribbon tied on the head with the Cuban cigar and makes a puff.

"Frank Woods"

**[_Thanks_**** for reading the fifth chapter. You want to know why Captain Price was arrested. wait in the next chapter. leave Comments [Favorites, [Follow].**

**_Ask me anything. so we'll see each other]_**


	6. The Message of Captain Price

**_Author's Note: THE CHARACTERS OF KUROINU AND THE SAGA DE CALL OF DUTY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER._**

**_In the previous chapter: Dimitri happens to be a soldier of Kuroinu to get to Vult and kill him on guard. Mason meets Laura and accepts the help of rescuing Mitchell, David and Logan._**

**_Mitchell, David and Logan made a break until they fell into the trap when the exit came and they died._**

**_Soap received the news where his captain was arrested. and also arrests him on suspicion that Soap collaborated with the dark elves._**

**_That Captain Price will be planning why he was arrested and why he wanted to have contact with the goddess reincarnated in Celestine Lucross._**

**_Chapter 6: The Message of Captain Price._**

_After fulfilling the last mission in eliminating Makarov Vladimir. the government was satisfied and congratulated Price and his squad. Price received one last mission is to arrest the last member of who is the lost relative of Makarov._

**_Name: Jonh Price._**

**_Age: 50_**

**_Date: April 29, 2018._**

**_Hours: 19: 34_**

**_Location: Tokyo. Japan._**

We see a city that is raining hard. A black van is parked in the alley but inside the vehicle there were three people.

A man with short hair and a small beard that is on his chin with black vest and black pants. His name is Nikolai.

Another man is a bald man in a black vest and black shirt. His name is Worm.

The last one is a 50 year old man with a boonie hat. he is dressed in the thick black jacket over the black ACU tactical vest and dark gray trousers. His name is John Price.

"Well, gentlemen ..." Price said in a firm voice "Our intelligence confirms that the objective Hilzar Vladimir is the last one ..." he grabs the laptop "His only place is the penthouse building and it is on the top floor." shows another file "there are about 50 armed men and originally were mercenaries from South Africa, the leader is DeFalco and commander of the mercenaries, remember target A: Live and Objective B: Alive or dead." Price takes out the insurance of his rifle MA41 and his two companions also take out the insurance "Any question"

None asked the questions. Price opens the door of the van.

"Let's go"

Price and the two stood behind the door. Worm put the device to break the lock.

**_BOOM_**.

The lock is broken to explode and the three enter the building and there are some cooks who raised their hands to see the three armed.

"All on the floor" He orders the cooks to throw themselves on the floor and makes a hand gesture to Worm to check the front door where the corridors are. Worm neutralizes the cameras.

He finds two bodyguards who took care of the elevator when he notices but Price stops him and knocks him out with the gun. and the other was knocked out by Nikolai. The three SAS enter the elevator and go to the top floor but did not realize there was a camera in the elevator.

The elevator stops on the twentieth floor and a loud voice produces a frequency.

**_《"Price ... Price..Welcome your grave"》_**

"Everybody up!!!" shout Price orders his two companions to raise the top of the roof.

When he opened the elevator there were 10 mercenaries and he started firing.

**_RATATATATTATATTATATATATATTATA_**.

When they stops shooting and sees that nobody was there.

"There is nothing" said one. enter 5 look inside the elevator until they heard a loud metallic noise.

"They heard that"

"They're up"

**_RATATATTATATAT_**.

Nikolai fires the cab suspension cables causing the cab to fall. those inside shouted and made a loud noise when the last floor arrived.

The other 5 were surprised until the ventilation cover opens blow revealing Worm with the MP5 silencer neutralizing the mercenaries. Price and Nikolai come out of the conduits.

"You know we're here," Price said, "Nikolai, make these lifts no higher and no more reinforcements come in. Worm and I will climb up to the 25th floor to catch target A."

"Acknowledged captain" nodded Nikolai. Price and Worm went to the stairs and found more mercenaries than expected. Price and Worm were covered in the columns.

"We are surrounded" Worm said

"We have our sniper" Price takes out the radio "Archer kills the attackers"

**_"《Copied Captain"》_**

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

While the franchiseer Archer was eliminating the mercenaries. Worm and Price continues to advance until the Objective is reached.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

Defalco is with the last member of Makarov and is picking up the papers and the laptop. the member is a young man of 18 years and with the black tracksuit but has no true name but in code is Haliker. Defalco takes out the radio.

"Where is the helicopter"

**_《"We are coming..."》_**

"Hey boy we have to go ..."

Wait a minute I have to extract the file !!! "Says nervous Halicker

"Hurry up!!!" Shouts Defalco.

《**_"Sir!!! Price and the other is coming to you "》_**DeFalco growls annoyed and Halicker gets up and grabs the Laptop.

"I'm ready!!" DeFalco talks to the ten men.

"I want them to kill these intruders and I do not want them to climb onto the roof !!!"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

Price and Worm was already reaching the 25th floor.

**_《"Objective A and B are on the rooftops"》_**

"Do not let it get away" Price listens in the background of sound.

**_《"Shit !! ... AGGHRH"》_**

"Archer !!! Archer !!!" Price screams worried "We lost Archer !!!"

"We depend on us" Worm said in a slightly sad tone.

"We will not let them escape" Grunt Price and both run to the roof and find 10 mercenaries he was waiting for. Price launches a grenade.

**_BOOOM_**.

Leaving 4 dead and 7 injured. Worm and Price reach the roof, finding a single helicopter. Price runs to the helicopter and opens the hatch and finds Objective A tied by a dark-haired man in a white suit.

**_THUMP_**.

Price falls on his back because someone hit him from behind and closes his eyes.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

"We already have what we were looking for," said a voice with a Mexican accent.

"Yes ... and what we do with them" Price opens his eyes and finds his three companions tied and knocked out who would be Nikolai, Worm and Archer. Price looks to the right and meets the three people is DeFalco and Halicker who is sitting with the laptop and on the other side is an older person but with a white suit. his name is Raul Menéndez

"He saw my face ..." Menéndez said and approached Price "Nobody should know that I was here" He takes out an M9 and points it in the head. "Price is already dead in action"

**_BANG._**

**_IN THE OTHER PLACE._**

Price is in a place like a temple sitting on the white chair. He opens his eyes and finds a blonde woman in a white robe sitting on the throne.

**_"Captain John Price. i was waiting for you"_**

"You were waiting for me?" Question Price confused and look around the place.

**_"Your missions were completed and I have seen your achievements ..."_** the goddess puts a smile **_"So I chose you as the first soldier, not, _****_the first brave man who could be in command of the thirteen brave ones"_**

"Why me"

**_"Your leadership, your loyalty, your courage and your determination" _**said the goddess and gets up from the throne "I have seen the future of my people" She stands on the big sphere and looks at Price **_"I want you to see what you It will happen"_**

Price gets up and approaches the sphere when he looks there were many scenes. showed the Kuroinu flag there were women being abused by the soldiers. There are seven princesses who were enjoying being raped. their eyes are dead. There was a man on the throne who was taking an elven blonde but his eyes had little shine.

Price moves away and his look is shocked.

"What the fuck was that? !!"

**_"It's the future that awaits you ... but what you saw was a vision ... there is still time .." _**The goddess approaches Price**_ "As the first Brave chooses two options" _**The goddess invokes two portals that showed one in the forest and another the light.**_ "One is to reject the mission and live in the other life and the second is to accept the mission"_**

"I choose to accept the mission" The eyes of the goddess opens almost open "From what I saw I can not let that happen" Price hits his chest with his face determined "I have already fulfilled my homeland and my work ... now I've died and I have nowhere to go ... tell me how much time is left for the start to begin '

**_"One week ..." _**He replies "**_You have a week to prepare."_** The goddess raises her hand and clicks. Price's body lights up materializing two weapons. the M4 carbine with the advanced sight and the Barret 50 cal. behind Price's back and his boonie hat as new.

**_"You will not be alone, there will be comrades who need a leader to command the team" _**said the goddess.

"And who are my soldiers"

**_"Find out your ... _**The hand of the goddess materializes the map and gives it to Price**_" There are 4 important points in each place inside Eostia and in the outside of Eostia ... first it gathers the thirteen to start the mission for the good of Eostia "_**The goddess clicks on the portal appeared something in the background.

What did you do? "Question Price.

**_"I leave you something that you can travel without walking" _**said the tired goddess "**_But for the next brave I can not give it bigger ... what I invoked was really difficult ..."_** Price approaches and kneels before the goddess.

"Goddess ... I swear I will not disappoint you" said Price smiling and gets up close to the portal.

**_"Please save my people from the clutches of the Kuroinu" _**Price enters the portal.

**_In the other world._**

**_First day._**

**_Hours: 6:00._**

Price treads the ground and looks around is in the forest and looks at the sky that followed at night when he looks at the bottom of the hill appears the sun shining illuminating pointing on the vehicle that is the small helicopter MH-6 Little Bird.

"Goddess ... it's the best vehicle you've given me." Price laughs a little and looks at the map that there are seven kingdoms. "I guess I'll go south and look for the ruler." Price climbs the helicopter and begins to raise.

**_Second day._**

**_Hours: 13: 00._**

Price rested in the helicopter and recorded the communication radio.

"Someone here ... some unit ... if you want to find me you will have to access the password for soldiers from the United States or from other countries ... the password is S-U-O-E-G-A-R-U-O-C-14" Price stops recording and starts playing.

**_《 Someone here ... some unit ... if you want to find me you will have to access the password for soldiers from the United States or from other countries ... the password is S-U-O-E-G-A-R-U-O-C-14_**"》 Stop playing.

"With this they will find me if one of them has the radio" Said Price with a satisfied smile and leaned out taking out a cigarette and when he was going to light it.

"Help!!" Price gets up quickly and watches from afar that he is in the carriage being kidnapped by the 2 bandits.

In the carriage.

"We've already kidnapped her!" Victorious exclaimed the bandit and look back that there was a victim inside "We have something to have fun with this mature fiery" looks with the face of lust until the helicopter flew over the carriage causing it to be scared and stopped. the Little Bird lands in front of the carriage and a man with a strange weapon comes down.

"Everyone go down or something horrible will happen to them," Price said pointing with a barret 50 cal. for a small silence the bandits began to laugh with laughter.

"Hahahahhaha ... are you kidding if you're an old man for sure?"

**_BANG_**.

The bandit could not finish saying the phrase because his left ear was pierced and a lot of blood came out. the two bandits look at the hole I leave in the carriage and look at Price again.

"The next one will not fail" Take another bullet. the two bandits went pale and their skins became white.

"WE ARE SORRY!!!" Shout at the same time fleeing away far away. Price sighs and approaches the carriage.

"You're fine lady ..." asks Price. the woman looks out the window and her long hair is black and her face is 30 years old.

"Yes.. I'm fine" The woman lowers the carriage. her dress is long and the color is white. the chest cup is E. his eyes are celestial. "Thanks for saving me sir ..."

"It's my duty ..." said Price smiling friendly.

"How can I pay you ..."

"Do not pay me anything ... I'm fine" said Price raising his hand.

**_GRRRRR_**.

Price and the woman were silent. the woman gets a little giggle and Price laughs awkwardly.

"You did not eat anything .."

"Well ... I did not eat anything"

"I want to invite you to my mansion, stay south forwards, but I do not handle my carriage ..."

"You want me to take you," Price said, pointing to Little Bird.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Hours: 15:00._**

Price and the noble woman are flying in a helicopter. The woman was very shocked and scared because it is her first flight.

"I forgot to ask your name" said Price looking at the woman.

"Oh !!!" She screams scared "I'm Juliana Pantielle !!"

"I'm John Price ... and where is your mansion"

"It's there" Juliana points to her mansion. the helicopter goes down in front of the garden. the people of the mansion are scared and shocked to see an unmanned transport. There was a 40-year-old man in armor who took up the sword and saw a man lower the transport and another familiar person come down.

"Juliana!!" The man screams.

"Brother Gibert!" Juliana exclaims. Gibert runs hostile towards Price but his younger sister stops him. "Wait is not an enemy !!"

"Who are you?" Asks Gibert in a cautious tone.

"I'm John Price, your savior from your younger sister," Price said quietly.

"What's going on here?" Said a thick voice. The three look at a 70-year-old man with gray hair and a dark blue suit with dress pants. his look is wild.

"Father ... Juliana brought a foreigner along with a steel dragon" Explains Gibert.

"Father, I can explain it to you." Juliana explained to her father that Price saved her from kidnapping. Julian's father stands in front of Price.

"I am grateful that I saved my daughter, I am Michael Pantielle and welcome to my mansion."

"Thank you, Mr. Pantielle," said Price, bowing.

"I'd like to talk to you and invite you to dinner," Michael said. Price enters the mansion and is surprised that it was a pretty elegant place.

"Mr. Price ..." said Gibert where he is behind Price's back and turns around looking "I want to apologize for trying to attack you"

"Without rancor .."

"Why there is an outcast in our mansion" said a young voice with annoyed tone. everyone in the room looked at a young man with his fat stomach dangling while wearing a noble suit. until Michael hits him in the back of the head.

"Dont be disrespectful !!"

"Quiet so are the young people of this age" Price said reassuring Michael and glances at the son who had a little angry face.

"I'm sorry that my son has disrespected you ... his name is Michelle"

"Dont introduce me to this old man" Michelle said in an annoyed tone and left the room. Juliana approaches Price.

"I'm sorry ... you feel uncomfortable"

"No ... I'm fine ... but ..." Price between closes his eyes and says in a whisper "This boy does not take me good vibes"

"You seem tired" Question Michael "If you want you can stay in my mansion for a while"

"Thank you but one question: you know who are the ones who govern this country and in which country I am." That question left the three people surprised.

"You are in Eostia and you do not know who Celestine" asks Gibert. Price shakes his head and Michael sits down.

"Why do you want to know about Celestine ..." Juliana asks.

"Well, I want to talk to her about an urgent message ..." Price said seriously.

"What kind of message?" Asks Michael. "If you want I'll pass it on your behalf ... I have acquaintances inside the palace"

"I have to speak in person" He said with a serious look "So you can tell me where the city is where Celestine is"

"Well ... Celestine Lucross is in the capital Ken is not far away, but only civilians from the palace and also gentlemen from Claudia and from the other 6 princesses are allowed to pass by." Michael makes a smile "But luckily you met a gentleman who would be my son Gibert. "

"Tomorrow I will go to the capital and I'll let you pass," said Gibert.

"Thanks ..." Price said.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**

**_Hours: 19: 30_**

Price is in the helicopter trying to communicate to other units but there was no response today. Price sighs disappointed until he issued an incoming call.

**_《"Whiskey here ... I'm talking with the access code is S-U-O-E-G-A-R-U-O-C-14. U.S"》_**

"Speak Bravo six ... where are you?"

**_《"I'm in a place where there are forests but I'm still on the road ..."》_**

"Listen carefully ... you saw a blonde woman in a white robe before arriving"

**_《"How did you know?"》_**

"If you saw it ... look we were in the capital Ken"

"I do not know where it is"

"Find a place of civilization and get the information ... whatever you do, do not trust any person who is working for the Kuroinu"

**_《""Why..."》_**

"Trust me ..." Price said.

**_《"I think I found a village. we will communicate tomorrow Whiskey out "》_**

Price leaves the microphone and looks at the sky and puts a small smile.

"Missing 12 ..."

"Mr. Price" A maid appears walking towards Price "Mr. Pantielle is waiting for you at dinner" Price lowers the helicopter and goes to the mansion.

**_Hours: 21: 00_**

After dinner. Price was chatting with Michael and Gibert about his country and his work as captain of his squad leaving impressed. Juliana listened attentively to what Price said. and Michelle just kept eating the food and envied Price to death until he got fed up.

"Price a question ... you have a mansion"

"Dont."

"Maids"

"Dont"

"Children"

"I dont have it"

"Wives"

"Dont"

"Everything you said was lies that you were fighting for the good of the world and you killed many enemy men, terrorists and criminals and you were recognized by your rulers and you have a high rank as Captain" Michelle snorts derisively "For me you are a fake "

"How dare you," Michael said angrily.

"Do not say that to Price," Gibert said with a frown.

"They're going to believe this old senile and liar, for me he's a vagabond with his invented story and he's interested in money," Michelle exclaims, accusing Price causing him to get up from the table and look at him with a serious face.

"I can tell you something," said Price seriously and he took off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt revealing terrible scars on his front torso causing the four to shudder when he saw him. "Those scars are proof that he fights all 30 years of my life, I started at 20 entering the military to serve my country ... answer the question "Price approaches Michelle and said with an angry tone but inside is furious" you were stabbed ... you were hurt ... you were taken as a prisoner ... you were tortured ... All my life fight without making a family and not having a good time ... answer me the question...Fat Boy "Michelle remained silent out of fear and left the dining room leaving Price and the rest of the members of your family.

"I'm surprised you've gone through so many experiences" Gibert said with his eyes open looking at the scars

"I'm sorry for disrespect at the table," Price said calmly. Michael gets up and approaches Price and grabs him by the shoulders.

"You are a great example for brave men!" Michael shouts showing tearful eyes leaving Price confused "You passed the terrible moments and you did not leave a descendant and you did not make a family !!" He exclaims with touching tone. Juliana gets up and sighs a little blushing to see that her torso has some muscle and drink a glass of wine "You deserve much more, I decided .. marry my daughter !!!" Causing that Juliana spit out the wine with little flushed when listening to the proposal.

"What are you talking about!!!"

"Juliana from now on you will be the fiancée of Jonh Price !!" Michael states leaving the three with shocked faces.

"Ehh ... sir I am 50 years old and I am older to marry your daughter" said Price.

"Call me Dad!" He exclaims angrily leaving Price to be scared a little. Gibert laughs a little and Juliana raises her hand covering her face. behind the door is Michelle biting her lips with anger.

IIIIIIIIIIII.

**_Third day._**

**_In the capital city of Ken._**

**_Hours: 12: 35_**

Price asked Michael to hide the Little Bird for a while and the two-handed weapons hide it. Price is wearing a Desert Eagle in his vest and was accompanied by Gibert to Ken City. They left from the morning of 6 and were late arriving for 6 hours. Now he is in the city Ken.

Price looks around the place and his eyes are half open.

"It's like I was back in England," Price said smiling.

"Well first we go to Celestine's palace" Gibert said pointing to the palace from afar.

"Gibert!" Price and Gibert looked back and found a man in thick armor.

"Sergeant.."

"Gibert, I need you because he has sent us an exploration mission. It's about a steel golem and a steel dragon scaring a town near the mountain." Gibert is not nervous.

"Go with them," Price said quietly.

"But Price ..."

"Quiet, I'll go in a different way," Price said smiling.

"Good luck Price" Gibert left with the sergeant leaving Price alone.

"Well it's up to me," Price said with a serious look and walks on the way to the palace.

**_At the main entrance of the palace._**

**_Hours: 14:00_**

Price approaches the main entrance and looks down but was stopped by the guards with the spear.

"Only the royal guards ... go ..."

"I come to warn the one that governs the whole country," he said with Price.

"Only the knights of the princesses we allowed to enter, but with a man and this beggar's clothes" She giggled "I do not think we'll let you in ..."

"It is urgent ... because in a few days Kuroinu will make an uprising ..." The man looks up and takes out a cigar. The two guardians looked at him suspiciously.

"Who you are..."

"Captain John Price ... at your service." He lowers his hat.

"It must be a joke"

"Let me in is for the good of all," said Price in a serious tone.

"Go away!" The guard exclaims raising the spear to Price.

"You do not leave me an alternative ..." He said in a whisper, he wanted to take out the desert eagle when a female voice stops him.

"Let him in" The two guard looks back and finds a woman with brown hair tied in a bun, cerulean eyes, a mole on the lower part of her left eye, with a body that anyone would like to have, her armor was similar at

the other women but it was seen that it was of a higher rank, gray armor with golden parts a diadem giving the feeling that it was a kind of helmet, shoulder pads, plates that covered part of his chest, gloves, parts that covered his hips, leaving see her panties, plus she had almost completely her legs with boots of a silver color.

Price looks puzzled to see this clothing that exposed everything but strangely enters the entrance.

"Your name is John Price, no"

"Yes ... and your name"

"Claudia Levantine ... I'm interested in what you said ..." Claudia said seriously. "I do not trust the Kuroinu but answer my question: How do you know?" she crosses his arms.

"First I want to talk to your queen and you will also listen to what I am going to say ..." Price said.

"Okay, follow me" Claudia said starting to walk towards the big palace and Price follows her.

**_Inside the castle._**

was an elf with long blond hair, full-bodied, emerald eyes, white skin, wore a dress that only covered her parts, if you can call it that, a ring of leaves around her head, along with other accessories that It seemed made of gold.

She was Celestine Lucullus, the queen of Eostia, reincarnation of the white goddess, despite not having combat skills, she was a great leader, she has powers that help her see fragments of the future, as well as other powers that would be more than support for.

She was sitting on her throne when someone opened the door revealing that Claudia was with a man in strange clothes.

"Celestine-sama there is a man who wants to talk to you" Celestine looks at the man in the hat.

"Who are you sir and what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm Jonh Price ... although we've met before ..." he said bowing.

"We never met ..." Price looks up quickly.

**_{What the hell...}_****_Price is not me._**

Price's mind listens to a voice that is the same goddess that transported the world. Price recovers compotustura and becomes firm.

"I have come from far away to warn about the Kuroinu"

"Kuroinu? ... you're not one of Vult's men ..."

"No ... in a few days Kuroinu will make an uprising against you" said Price giving a message. Claudia and Celestine were surprised.

"It is impossible if four days ago send the Kuroinu to kidnap the queen of the dark elves" Celestine rises with a worried tone. "And as you know" Price breathed deeply.

"I've seen the future ..." Claudia and Celestine opened their eyes in a flash.

"Impossible because a man could see the future ... !!" Claudia exclaims.

"There will be terrible things going on and there will be no peace for the women ..." Price said seriously. Celestine sits down and gestures to a maid to warn the guards.

"I've heard enough ..." Celestine said sadly.

"You have to listen to me the goddess sent me to save all of you !!!" Shouts Price and behind him they open the door entering about 4 guards and came to take Price.

**_TOUCH THE HAND !!_**

The voice of the goddess screams into Price's mind and starts running towards Celestine. Claudia wields the sword and goes after Price to stop. Price reaches up to grab Celestine's hand and when it comes to touch Celestine's eyes they snap open in horror and she faints sitting.

"YOUR DAMN !!!" Claudia screams furiously running towards Price.

**_POW_**.

Price received the blow of Claudia and falls back when he wanted to raise Claudia low the sword pointing to Price's neck.

"You're arrested" Claudia said with a frown and more guards came and grabbed him dragging him to the dungeon.

**_Fourth day._****_In the castle of the dark elves._****_Hours: 6:00._**

Olga is sitting on the throne and waiting for the result in front of her they open the door revealing Chloe and the dark elven guards that brought about three bodies covered in white cloth and left on the floor.

"What is this"

"Olga-sama sorry ... the three of you are" Chloe said fearfully. Olga removes the cloth and her eyes widen when she sees the three acquaintances: Logan, David and Mitchell. Olga felt for the first time a strange sensation when she saw Mitchell from that state.

"They are dead"

"They fell into the thick-barbed pit," Chloe said. "Someone activated the trap."

"All three are dead ... but now it's useless ..." Olga said going to the throne and sitting down and rubbing her forehead. "Weapons without knowledge is useless ..." Olga sighs sadly. they did not hit where an opening in the floor had a pair of blue eyes watching and it moves away and goes towards the other room and when it opens the door revealing that Mason is waiting

"And ... they believed ..." Mason asks Dimitri.

"Yes ... you know they're dead"

"We are going to warn Laura" He goes to the other room and meets Laura who is attending to the three who will be: David, Logan and Mitchell.

"How are the three ..." asks Mason.

"The fall affected a lot of damage but they will be goodn "Said Laura healing with magic.

"Laura ... how did you make those dolls real?" Asks Dimitri.

"I had to copy the faces and the bodies, they were made up of frog and bat meats and I had it converted into a dough to fill the skin and a few liters of fresh blood" Laura said.

"Hmm ..." Mitchell moans in pain.

"You're going to be fine." Laura said. Dimitri approaches Logan and starts moving.

"Hey ... I think it's-" Dimitri was interrupted.

**_POW_**.

"RORKE !!" Logan wakes up and screams hitting Dimitri and looks around. "Where the hell are I? !!"

"Fuck ... this American if he knows how to break my nose" Dimitri groans in pain adjusting his nose that this bleeding.

"Who the hell are you ..." Logan looks at Laura "You're the one who saw you before I kidnapped" Look at Mason and Dimitri "And who is this and the Russian"

"Mason"

"Dimitri ... Idiot ..." He moans in pain.

"What happened to me ..." asks Logan.

"They fell in the well ... and we helped you both"

"At least we're not in the tower," Logan said, smiling with relief. Mason and Dimitri shook their heads in denial. "I shit on everything," he moans, annoyed.

"What the hell are we doing?" David knocks up wailing in pain.

"We fell into the pit and those guys helped us but unfortunately we're still in the damn tower," Logan said reluctantly.

"At least they're alive ... thank us," said Mason.

"And I would have been smarter to take refuge away from the tower, not inside the tower"

"Do not be ungrateful ... or else I will return the blow you owe me" Dimitri said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Try fu-"

**_POW_**.

Dimitri punches Logan and looks again

"Now you've searched for it," Logan said, smiling wickedly.

"O What !!" Dimitri exclaims angrily and suddenly they cling to each other. Laura gets up.

"SHUT UP. LOGAN Y DIMITRI. ARE IN MY HOUSE, DO NOT FIGHT !!!" Screams angry. Logan and Dimitri stop at Laura's command and she sighs in relief "Let's have a cup of tea and discuss at the table"

**_30 minutes later._**

Everyone is gathered at the small table and having a cup of tea.

"What are their names?" Dimitri asks taking a sip.

"David Walker ..."

"Logan Walker ... and we are the ghost" Logan said taking a sip.

"And what year are they ..." asks Mason.

"2027." Logan said.

"They are future ..." Mason said with half-open eyes.

"That matters ..." asks Logan.

"Speaking that ... Dimitri has red soldier clothes and do not tell me he's coming." David was going to finish the sentence.

"I'm 44 ..." David's sentence ends.

"What the hell are we going through?" David asks.

"We were sent by the blond goddess" Said another voice and everyone looks at Mitchell who gets up and stretches his neck. "Rescue the Eostiana people from the clutches of Kuroinu"

"The goddess ... is tall and has emerald eyes." All 5 soldiers nodded their heads. Laura gets up and looks for something in the book shelves and pulls out an old book and opens it.

"Her name is Thanatas the goddess of time and space, she originally chose the 14 warriors to fight the forces of evil, the leader of the thirteen is the first brave who was summoned to take command and lead to victory. she continued for a century until he died at the age of 1000 and nowadays no one knows about his body and his world does not know if it is going to highlight another chaos or evil. said Laura reading the book.

"You mean we're fourteen ..." asks Mason.

"But from our world ..." Logan says with his eyes open.

"From a different person ..." David says.

"From different times ..." Dimitri says looking at the image of the book.

"From different types of soldiers"Said Mitchell.

"Yes ... you are the chosen ones of the goddess of the universe" Laura said surprised showing the image of the goddess where is in the last page of the book.

**_Thanks for reading the sixth chapter. leave me in the comments and [Favorites] and [Follow]._**


	7. The Kuroinu come close

**_the last chapter: Price arrives at the capital Ken and received a warm welcome with the Pantielle family and meeting a black sheep Michelle. but in the palace of Celestine they took it like crazy. but the goddess ordered Price to grab her hand and arrest him._****_The big surprise is that Mitchell, Logan and David are alive but for Olga and her people they think they are dead. but thank you with the creation of Laura creating indenticos dolls to the three._****_But they discovered something that could impact the soldiers who were chosen by the ancient goddess and also realizing that they are fourteen soldiers. You know they are not alone, there are comrades who were also transported._**

**_Chapter 7: The Kuroinu come close._**

**_Fourth day._**

**_Hours: 6:47._**

Everyone was surprised at the truth of the goddess.

"The goddess invokes fourteen of you ... from different times ..." Laura makes a drawing that would be the line between the universe of the soldiers and the alternate universe. "Mitchell is from an advanced future and Logan, David are from At the time there is no more advanced technology such as Mitchell's, Mason and Dimitri are from the old era. "

"You mean we are warriors with our weapons," Dimitri said.

"Wow that looks like a movie that does not name it as the seven deadly sins" said Mitchell and he puts himself a thinker.

"Even though we're from another world ..." Logan said taking a sip.

"Who would be the one who is going to face an evil" David said.

"Save the Eostiana people from the clutches of Kuroinu" Everyone said at the same time except David.

"Vult is the leader of the Kuroinu and is now a little way off with his army and plans to attack tomorrow," Dimitri said.

"Vult ... you mean the muscular one with the red cape." Logan said.

"Yes ... our main objective is to kill Vult ..." Dimitri said in a serious tone.

"It's like a chess game ... we kill the king and we win" said Logan smiling.

"There is a reason to kill him" asks David.

"Commander Hick told me something horrible what would happen after the conquest of this kingdom ..." He takes a sip. "They will create an empire only for all the strong men, infamous mercenaries, corrupt nobles, thieves and murderers dedicated to rape all the women of all ages of the country Eostia ... the first conquest will be this kingdom and kill all the dark elf men and then do horrible things to the elven women and even the queen. " Everyone is startled to hear what he said resigned. "There are seven kingdoms where it is in the southwest." Dimitri points to the map "First Feoh, Ur, Rad, Ansur, Thorne, Geofu and Ken capital are the main plans after the first conquest" Look at the soldiers "Vult made many deals with the six leaders of the monsters. , Goblin, Ogres, Orcs, Cyclopes and Demons "

"Now there is a reason to kill him" Mason said with a frown. Mitchell clenches his fist in anger. Logan and David had an angry look. Laura had a look of horror.

"Those men are going to rape me and all the women"

"Quiet Laura ... we take care of you" Mitchell touches Laura's shoulder.

"But you are fourteen and they have thousands of men of different races" Laura said in a tone of horror.

"We have the power of arms ..." Dimitri said "Logan and David have seen that he has a flying plane"

"It's a helicopter" corrected David "but he has 2 heavy machine guns fixed to the XM134 but we can kill the ogres and his bronze shields are not rivals to our weapons"

"My 10 armor goliath has a machine gun the GAU-3 / A and Mk4 Rocket and the missile launcher AT6 MSL." Mitchell said "But he keeps it in the armory room that is on the fifth floor along with the guns." He sighs annoyed.

"Well, you have to make a plan," said Mason.

"What is it?" Asks Mitchell and takes a sip of tea.

"Make a truce with the dark elf queen" Mason said causing Mitchell to spit out the tea.

"Forget this..."

"I heard some of the ogres that are going to let the Kuroinu in," David said.

"We need help to prevent Vult from conquering everything." Dimitri said and looked at Mitchell and breathed in frustrated.

"Shit!!" And sighs "And where we started"

"I'd like to help ... but if we leave the shelter saying, 'Hi, your ogres are going to betray you and let the Kuroinu in.' After we tricked Olga of our death, she will certainly not believe us." Logan said.

"But we need our weapons to prepare the defense and save the elves ..." David said. "Those Ogres secretly work with Kuroinu ... when the time comes the ogres will change the side and be the allies of Vult" David said and all hear a crunch coming from the other room.

"Did someone follow us?" Laura said in a whisper. Dimitri and Mason pull out the pistols and get behind the walls on both sides of the door. Mason opens the door and was pushed and being embraced by two dark elf women who would be Maso's kidnapper.

are.

"LIMPY !!" Rika exclaimed cheerfully.

"No again!!!" Regretfully shouts Mason.

"Ara ... I missed you so much ..." Liz said hugging Mason and being drowned by her breasts. The four men died of jealousy against Mason.

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked, clearing his throat.

"Your teachers" Said the three sisters at the same time. And Mason manages to free Liz's grip and recover the air by breathing.

"I'm not his slave ..." Mason said with an angry face.

"Silence, slave, do what you tell us," said Bet.

"Or that" mason approaches Bet "And you remember that you were hitting me with your cane while I was locked in a small animal cage." Mason snatches the cane and stares at her "Let's see ... who laughs last"

"Guys, we're wasting our time," Mitchell said.

"We all listen," said another voice. They all look at each other and Mitchell, Logan and David are pained to see their former maid leader who serves Olga. the three kneel before Haina.

"WE ARE SORRY !!! WE ARE SORRY !!" The three repeatedly apologize "PLEASE DO NOT KICK US WITH YOUR STEEL FUSTER !!!"

"I'm not going to hit him or accuse him ..." Haina said and crosses her arm "Listen to all the Kuroinu are coming tomorrow to attack us and the ogres are willing to make a betrayal" She clicks and appears 20 elven servants behind her. "Count on us ... and you need the weapons and armor we will help you recover it"

"We also ..." said the three sisters. Mitchell looks at Mason.

"What's the plan?"

"The plan is for the servants to carry the firearms and keep it in the cargo"

"The armor goliath I'll take care of ..." Mitchell said "The armor is going to come out through the water tank that is in the treasure room where Laura showed me."

"Logan and David are going to enter the helicopter and prepare the flight and evacuate the civilians"

"The problem is that the helicopter fits 50 people"

"The number of civilians is 500," Haina said.

"I, Liz and Bet will escort the rest of the civilians," said Mason.

"And what about Olga-Sama ..." Laura asks.

"We're going to save her and evacuate ..." Mitchell said.

"What is the meeting point when we separate?" Question Dimitri.

"In the mountains of the south east we resigned and you said ..." Mason asks.

"I'll be with Vult ... and then I'll kill him when he's surrounded," Dimitri said.

"Well let's go to work," said Mason.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_In the palace Ken. dinning room._**

**_Hours: 8:00_**

Celestine was sitting and looking at the plate. his eyes are blank and he still remembers what Price said.

The goddess sent us to save you all *

But inside she saw something since Price touched her hand.

The vision of the future was horrible there was a scene where all the princesses were abused by the Kuroinu and was also abused in front of their people in the city and raped by their male people.

Celestine regains consciousness when someone opens the door that is Claudia and Gibert Pantielle entering.

"Celestine is fine ..." Claudia asks.

"Yes ... I'm fine" Celestine said smiling but suddenly Claudia and Gibert kneel.

"I'm so sorry for letting the old man who wanted to attack you come in!" Shouts Claudia

"I'm so sorry to bring it was my fault !!" Gibert shouts.

"Easy ... I do not hold a grudge ..." Celestine looks at Gibert "Pantielle who knows Price"

"I met him yesterday, he saved my younger sister from the bandits who wanted to kidnap her."

"Pantielle just tell the truth for you Price is good or bad person"

"I do not know ... but I heard from his past that I fight for the good of his rulers and he is a captain respected by his soldiers, but I know he is a good person" said Gibert.

"I'm glad you're telling the truth ..." Celestine said giving a gentle smile.

"Celestine ... today the two suspects came who has the same clothes as Price's" Claudia said. They open the door by entering four guards holding the two strangers. one had short hair and the other with the green band on his head.

"I'm glad to see you again goddess ..." said a green band man smiling.

"How dare you-"

"It's the same phrase Price told me ..." Celestine said.

"You know Price ... I hear he's arrested and I came of my own free will ..." Said another man.

"What are their names?" Claudia asks.

"Frank Woods.. baby ..." Woods winks at Claudia "Maybe after the conference we can have a cup of coffee"

"I have a husband ... almost shut you mouth"

"You broke my heart" Said Woods, seized his dramatic breast.

"Jonh Mactavish ... but everything tells me Soap" Soap said.

"Everyone sit down ..." Celestine orders.

"But first get us out of handcuffs," Woods said with a smile raising both his hands tied by chain handcuffs.

"Release him" Claudia said. The guards startled

"If we let him go he's going to kill us all !!!" Said one

"He has killed hundreds of mercenaries!" Shout another.

"Even a burned-out tavern!"

"Hey, I did not do it for fun, I did it for defense," Woods said.

"Mr. Woods, before we let him go, the wife can explain us" Celestine said with a serious look. Woods rolled his eyes and raised his hand revealing the chain handcuffs causing them to be shocked.

"Take easy I will not do anything but let me accommodate my hands" Woods accommodates the trapeze bone when he moves it.

**_CLACK_**

Every crack of bones makes a terrible impression on everyone.

**_CLACK_**

"You're really crazy" said a guard with a surprised face.

"Thank you ..." Woods sits down and takes a cigar out of his vest and turns it on. "Make yourself comfortable because Uncle Woods is going to tell the story as it arrives and they brought me here." Woods takes a drag and spits smoke causing the whole screen to hide it.

**_In the other world._**

_David Mason had a mission that was to save Karma who is the only one who knows how to stop the Celerio worm but the worst result is that Karma was captured by Menéndez and no one knows what happened. According to the counselor of the president, Menéndez wanted to be captured, and from the aircraft carrier, use a celerio device to control American drones and infect the entire military network. Now the drones are heading towards cities in the United States and China. where Menéndez has his base from where he directs the drones. David Mason manages to infiltrate the base and get to the central computer, but they can not deactivate them, when they realize that the drones are self-destroyed by Menéndez himself. Suddenly, the entire base begins to explode, as Menéndez plans to cover his escape. After advancing through the base in flames, Mason confronts Menéndez and immobilizes him. But he captures him by taking him to prison but_

_the worm of Celerio is activated and Menendez escapes from prison._

**_Name: Frank Woods_**

**_Age: 95_**

**_Date: June 19, 2026_**

**_Place: retirement home of the CIA._**

An old man with a wheel wheel is in front of the window until I hear loud noise. He turns around and finds Menéndez dressed as a bodyguard.

"What an entrance ..." Woods said in a serious tone. Menendez sits on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were not going to get it."

"My sister Josefina ..." Menendez said with a somber look and tossed the golden pendant into Woods' skirt.

"Yes ..." Woods said in a relieved tone "I was waiting for this moment" He shows the smile.

"The fire survived for me ..." Menendez said in a serious voice. "I did not abandon her ... you snatched it from me"

"And what you and learned from this ..? "

"What I learned?" Menendez gets up and grabs the pendant and cuts the jugular with the pendant edge. Woods is still aware but his body is dying and Menendez closes Woods' eyes and whispers to him. "Cordis Die"

**_In the other place._**

_Woods Story: Since I was in a dark place I did not feel anything and did not move a single muscle. I heard a voice and a blonde appeared with the same clothes that Celestine has. and I speak._

**_"Frank Woods has been sad for half of your life since Raul destroyed your legs."_**

_I know she's going to tell me. from Panama, without wanting to take the life of a girl who was Menendez's sister._

"I deserved it ..." I said sadly.

"But you want to start over ..."

_That question gave me a curiosity. I lived 50 years in a chair doing nothing and I felt useless. But then what is it? an opportunity to start again in the new life. I took some time thinking if I answer._

"If I want to start over ..."

**_"You have two options: one is to accept the mission and start a life and another to reject and go to a paradise"_**

_Another two difficult options that shit is happening. I do not know if it's beautiful, but I'll have to ask._

"Excuse me ... in paradise you can smoke .."

"**_Dont_**"

"To drink"

"**_Neither_**"

"Have sex"

**_"You want to accept the mission?"_**

"Fact"

"**Please save my people from the clutches of the Kuroinu"**

When you accept the mission. the place lights up blinding my eyes and my body became as if it had rejuvenated. and I was transported to the other world.

**_First day._**

**_Hours: 14:00_**

**_Woods wakes up and is blinded by the sun._**

"Sun shit ..." Woods gets up and rubs his eyes and when he is standing still. "Holy mother of Jesus! My legs are healed!" but his attention was drawn to his dark olive green trousers. "Since when I put on pants." you look at the tactical vest put on your torso.

"Do not fuck" Woods takes out the tactical knife and looks at the mirror on the edge and is shocked because he is no longer an old man of 90 years. He is already a man of 30. "That means I'm in my new life" Woods starts to jump happy.

"HELL YEAH!" Woods looks at the floor and finds a large bag. "Why is my bag" opens the lock and finds 2 large weapons. the M60 together with the three hundred bullets and the M16 with the sight together with 10 loaders. "Why are my guns ..." he lifts both shoulders "Meh ..." he lifts the big backpack over his shoulder.

"I suppose I'll go south"

**_I thought that goddess reincarnated me to continue my new life but in reality she sent me a mission to stop the Kuroinu. until I get to know one and who was my friend and who is really my enemy. I regret having saved him._**

Second day.

Hours: 12: 00

Woods drinks a cascade of water and bathes her hair and gets up and looks around. until I hear the creak of wood. There was a man with tanned skin and he is wounded in light armor and falls on his face.

Woods runs to the body and shakes it.

"Hey, hey, dont die," Woods said.

**_Hours: 14:00._**

The man drinks water while sitting with bandages on his torso. Woods lit a bonfire cooking a snake.

"Thank you what is your name.."

"Frank Woods ..." Woods said and gives him cooked snake "Do you want?"

"It's a snake ... okay?" Said the man and eats it "I'm Kilib ..."

"What happened to you ..." Woods asks.

"I was in the war fighting in the north ... but when we came back with the wounded and derepente they attacked us by the dark elves and there was a man in strange clothes along with the strange weapons" The man trembles when he remembers "His weapon created a lot of explosions repetitive quickly "

"I see you came out alive from this massacre" said Woods taking out a cigar box "You want one"

"What is it?" Asks Kilib, looking confused at the cigar.

"Cigar"

"Give me one" Kilib said grabbing a cigar and Woods lit the two cigars. Kilib smokes but coughs.

"Exhale and release" said Woods smoking.

"What are you doing in the forest?"

"I'm resting and I'm looking for a civilization," replied Woods.

"Since you helped me I will guide you to a city and also my superiors gives you a place to sleep" Kilib said smiling.

"Great ..." Woods said smiling.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

Kilib was kind to me and helped me find the city. It took us 7 hours to walk to the city Rad. When we arrive, He invite me to the tavern where there are many rooms available and also those damn mercenaries.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_In the tavern._**

**_Hours: 22:00._**

"Hey friends!" Kilib exclaims to the mercenaries. "I've come back alive!"

"Kilib bastard where have you been!" Another joyful exclamation.

"I thought you were dead !!" Another says.

"Well I escaped ... but this guy Woods saved my life !!" Kilib claps hard on Woods' back. "Kary brings a meal and a beer for my friend !!" Woods sits down at a table and leaves the bag on the floor.

"Kary moves his ass here !!" Shouts little angry. Woods looks at the waitresses who are serving at each table but he called attention to their looks like that of a dead fish. until a blue-haired woman stands at the table and begins to put on a fake smile.

"Hello, what do you need ..."

"You did not listen when I asked you" Kilib said angrily. "Bring a plate and a beer for my friend"

"Okay ..." he said sadly. Woods had a feeling that something bad was happening. Kilib starts calling another maid but when he arrives one suddenly grabs her by the waist and starts to grope her causing Woods to be a little surprised.

"Helly I see you've been alone while I left" Kilib said in a perverse tone.

"Yes..I've been alone" Said the girl but in the eyes is coming a small tear.

"This smells bad to me," Woods said with a frown.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

_After finishing the plate, Kilib offered me something else that would be fun where it is in the basement below the tavern. I said no because I was getting tired but something was wrong about those women in the tavern. his looks call my attention is like that of an empty soul. I have seen people who lived during the time of war. but I found something that made me angry and made me out of my mind._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍII._**

**_Hours: 02:24_**

Woods was listening to a lot of noise coming from the underground. and get up and leave the room. when it passed there were many moans in the other rooms. When he reaches the basement, the same waitress who is the Kary was breaking the lock and is startled to find Woods.

"What are you doing-" He was interrupted by Kary kneeling and grabbing his leg and showing a pleading face.

"Please do not tell him!" She starts to cry "I'll do anything I can give you a blowjob or else" Kary gets up and raises her skirt showing the intimidated exposed part that was not wearing underwear. Woods was confused. "You can penetrate my anus or my vagina"

"Kary calm down ..." Woods began to calm her down "Explain to me what's behind the door"

"Are not you going to fuck me?" Woods goes to the door and forces the lock and opens it.

"I'm not that kind of person." Woods said seriously. There were stairs and it goes down and kary follows him from behind.

While he was getting down he heard voices coming from below. when it reaches the subsoil there are some cages for large animals. Kary goes ahead by passing Woods.

"Sister," Kary said worriedly.

"Here ..." said a weak voice. Both Look came to the source of the voice and found a woman locked in a cage. when she approaches the cage she was found to be naked and all beaten.

"Sister!!!" Kary hurries to his sister. "Please talk to me!!"

"That dem-" Woods said confused and shocked but was interrupted by another shout who grabbed Woods' arm.

"Help me out!" Woods gets scared and another scream.

"Mama mama!"

"I do not want more!!"

"Please!!"

Woods is shocked and furious seeing that there are captive women in this subsoil.

"Hey young ... who are these guys?" Woods said coldly to Kary.

"The Kuroinu ..." Woods breaks the lock to each cage freeing the women.

"Very well you are going to leave now and I will stay here" said Woods taking out the M9.

"Do not tell me you're going to face 100 mercenaries inside the tavern."

"Yes ... but I will not leave him alive ..." Woods said in a cold tone.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

_I released the women that those bastards of Kuroinu kept captive. He abused day and night. the waitresses were the youngest daughters who kept quiet because their mothers and older sisters were locked in the basement. In the night, the victims forced him to do a service of the sexes as sexual slaves. Those bastards and guests already regretted having known me their worst nightmare. * Woods spits the smoke with the serious look that caused little fear the environment._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

Woods is in his room preparing his M60 and lifts it up and walks down the hall to the ground floor.

" Without Kuroinu" Woods enters the dining room and holds the M60 towards the Kuroinu.

**_TRTTRRTRRTRTRTRTRTRRT_**.

The mercenaries jump to the table but arrived late and were received by a lot of bullets. most died, others wanted to escape but when they went to the front door.

"WHY IT DOES NOT OPEN !!!" The other knocked on the door but it did not open.

"THE WOMEN BLOCKED IT !!!" Shouts in panic

"PLEASE HELP US HERE !!!!" Pray to the women who are outside.

"PO-"

**_TRTRRTRTRRRTTRTTTRTTT_**.

Behind the front door was a group of 20 women who for the first time felt happy to hear the voices and cries of pain where the Kuroinu dies horribly. the neighbors left their houses because of the shooting.

**_TRTRRTRTYTRTRTRRT_**.

Woods walked over the corpses and found one alive. some crawled to the ground but do not realize that Woods can see everything.

**_TRTRTRTRTRTRT_**.

Woods went to the liquor barrels and threw it on the ground on all sides. after throwing everywhere. Woods knocks on the door to let him out before going out he lights a cigarette and throws it to the ground beginning to burn the entire tavern.

Woods turns his head and finds a group of royal guards. In between there was a girl around 20, with short red hair, red eyes, she had a suit that fit her body, which did not try to hide her gifts, around her neck she wore a white fur, which apparently part of his suit, although looking more closely at his suit looked like a swimsuit, some gloves without the part of his fingers and some brown boots. His trousers fit that if he could call them pants because they exposed the crotch area, the latter was covered by the red part of his top suit.

"You have killed all the Kuroinu" Said the girl. Woods stretches his neck and drops the M60 weapon to the ground and raises both hands and kneels. The girl approaches and takes out the wife.

"You are arrested for multiple homicides that you have caused"

"I want my lawyer," he said in a sarcastic tone.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Hours: 11:23._**

"You're going to tell me that * You killed the heroes of glory *" He snorts "After all they were infamous and rapists, I did fair justice" Woods finishes smoking. "End" finishes telling the story. Grave hits the table.

"You think you're going to get away with it !!!" He said in an angry voice "If you end up hanging!"

"Woods ... you're innocent" Celestine said in a serious tone. causing everyone to be impacted. "You said the whole truth ... but there's something I want to talk about those Kuroinu." Look at Claudia. "Bring Price" Claudia leaves the place " Mactavish ... I heard you helped the dark elves ... you're going to tell us all"

"Ok, lady ..." Soap takes a deep breath "I'll start from the first day"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_In the northern kingdom._**

**_Hours: 15:00._**

Olga's maids gathered the firearms secretly. Mitchell taught Haina about the handling of the Goliath armor. Logan and David taught the 10 maids about the KF5 submachine gun. Mason taught the three sisters about the M14.

"Tomorrow we have to be prepared ..." Logan said in a whisper.

**_In the other place._**

There was a blue screen that showed a map there were 13 green points distributed in each part. but detect something there was a great amount of red dots that is pretty close where the 5 green dots are.

**_"《LOGAN WALKER. DAVID WALKER DIMITRI PETRENKO. ALEX MASON. JACK MITCHELL 》_**

**_""LOADING""_**

**_《UNFOLDING 20 DRONES》_**

**_《DEPLOYING HOVER BIKE 》_**

**_《MISSION: HELPING TO FIVE SOLDIERS AND ELIMINATING THE KUROINU 》_**

**_《 PASSWORD TO START THE OPERATION: ..》_**

"SCAR ... Official Soldier Ethan" Said a robotic voice.

**_《《_****_SUCCESSFUL PASSWORD》》_**

**_Thanks for reading the chapter. comment if you liked the story of Woods. leave comments._**


	8. The Beginning of the invasion

**_In the previous chapter. Mitchell and the others in the tower of the northern kingdom made some temporary allies to prepare the attack of the Kuroinu. Woods told his story. Celestine is deciding to trust the 14 brave or trust the Kuroinu. There is a name called Ethan that began to unfold several things where Mitchell and the others are. The Kuroinu is about to launch the coup._**

**_Chapter 8: The beginning of the invasion._**

**_Name: John Soap MacTavish_**

**_Age: 30 years_**

**_Date: October 11, 2016._**

_Price, Soap and Yuri use the distraction of local resistance to their advantage to reach their assigned places in the Hotel Lustig. Price would be the first to infiltrate the hotel, while Soap and Yuri provide cover with their sniper rifles in a nearby church. However, the ultra-nationalist leader notices the plan and detonates the bombs secretly placed in Kamarov and in the covert position of Yuri and Soap.Price and Yuri together with members of the Czech Resistance help and desperately help Soap in a safe house of the Resistance, where Soap communicates to Price the recent revelation of Yuri's relationship with Makarov. Soap died because of his open torso wound after the strong fall._

**_in the other place._**

Soap is in a dark place. look around and study.

"I'm in hell ..."

**_"You are not."_** An Angelica voice said, calling Soap's attention to a blonde woman.

"Who you are..."

**_"the goddess of another world ... and I come to give you two options"_**

"What options..."

**_"First is to accept the mission and give yourself a new life, the second is to reject and live in paradise"_**

"I do not know what to choose ..." Soap said indecisively. "What about my friends?"

**_"Your friends will be fine but you will find one when you accept the mission"_**

"Who?"

**_"You will know ... you want to accept the mission"_**

"If I accept the mission"

**_"Please save my people from the clutches of Eostia"_**

"Yes ... I will not disappoint you" Said Soap.

Snap

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

_After I accepted the mission, I woke up on the battlefield where I was near and I found a Kuroinu army in the distance and I also found the two men in black clothes fighting against the elves. I assumed that the battlefield would not enter. I started to walk towards the southwest and spend a day in the forest until I found the Kuroinu camp where it shelters the wounded and there were also survivors of the dark elves_

**_Second day._**

**_Hours: 1:00 p.m._**

Soap was walking through the forest in search of civilization. his backpack is the two arms the M1A4 with silencer and the RSASS. hear some noises Soap opens his eyes and looks forward and grabs the rifle and gets into the bush.

While Soap was watching, two riders passed east, but a conversation was heard.

"I heard that 20 survivors have been kidnapped and are women"

"We're really going to make a treat!"

Soap leaves the bush. and decided to follow it.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

Soap is on the hill and looks away at a camp.

"What they might be doing?" Soap takes out the RSASS and observes with the advanced look. his eyes widened suddenly when he saw something horrible there were dark elf women being brutally abused. "Damn ..." Soap said in an angry tone pulls the safety of the rifle and prepared to shoot until he realized something there were about ten elves with black armor that is behind the bush. "I know I'm going to help"

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

Where is the dark elves one who is the leader of the squadron looks out through the bush.

"These human scum," he growls annoyed.

"Well let's do ..." said another wielding sword.

"Wait ... there are 50 of them and we are ten it is impossible to save our friends"

**_BLAM_**.

The ten elves look towards the camp and there were some panics among the Kuroinu men who stopped abusing and looked at a man lying on the ground. his eyebrow had a hole that flowed a lot of blood.

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

**_BLAM._**

Everyone grabs the panic and began to flee but died by small projectiles. The Elves were stunned to see that as a moria for the mystery attack. the killing lasted 1 minute. there were 36 dead and 14 missing survivors. The ten dark elves begin to walk towards the camp and begin to release the prisoners of war.

"What happened?" Said the leader of the squad looking around the place.

"I do not know if it was the work of our god ..." He said in a tone of relief.

"Look!!" Another points above that there was a person at the top of the hill and he gets up and makes a gesture of greeting.

"He's a human ...?"

"A human helped us?" The man goes backwards.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

_I killed the camper. so Woods was not the only one who killed him. after helping the elves and I went on my way in search of civilization until I met a couple of girls and a soldier who came from my world in the next day._

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_**.

**_Third Day._**

Soap sits on the floor and sighs tiredly until he hears some distant shootings.

**_ATATATTATATA_**.

Soap turns furtively and saw some crows flying and went to the place where the shots came from. the road lasts 5 minutes until a blonde girl and another girl with pink hair and the other person who has a WWII uniform are cornered by a group of gobilns. Soap jumps out of the bush and holds the M1A4 and takes out the safety.

**_RATTARATATATATTATATA_**.

Soap kills 15 goblins and the rest look at him with fear. The two princesses were stunned.

"I will not let him come alive ..." The goblins began to flee. Soap shoots the rest. they cried out in pain and death.

"Well ... clear ladies ..." he said calmly. the two were shocked to see that Soap killed 30 in seconds with his weapon.

"Who you are?" Ask the blonde.

"I'm John Mactavish but they all call me Soap." He introduces himself. The blonde bows.

"Thank you for saving us Soap ..." she raises her head "I am Alicia Acturus and she" Alicia looks at the pink movie "It's my Prima Prim .. it must be that you are the acquaintance of this man." He referred to the young soldier who is lying on the ground.

"Yes ... maybe" Soap said approaching the young man and grabbing the ID badge "Daniels Ronald ... what happened to him ...?"

"Well ... my mistake was that I hit him very hard in the head because I thought he was attacking Prim" Alicia said guiltily. Soap checks the posterior head.

"It's starting to bleed," Soap said when Daniels' head began to show blood. Prim and Alicia startle when listening.

"Let's take it to my kingdom !!!" Alice exclaims. Soap loads Daniels by placing it on top of the neck.

"Where is your kingdom"

"It's 50 km away but my carriage is close by" Alicia points out.

"So let's go!!" Said Soap running as a group. When he leaves the forest he finds an old man with a noble hat and a gray mustache. noble dress

"Alicia-Sama, are you okay?"

"Bearsley turns around we turn to Feoh"

"But what about the meeting?" Beasley surprises.

" We cancelled for today !" Exclaimed Alicia opening the door of the carriage letting in Prim and Soap while putting Daniels unconscious

"Yes Alicia-Sama" Beasley nods.

the carriage begins to move Prim takes care of Daniels by bandaging the bandages on her head and Alicia is sitting in front of Soap.

"I hope it is not serious" Alicia said worried.

"Same thing," said Soap, sighing and seating the seat. Prim shakes her head with a relieved smile.

"He's not serious ... you just created a scratch but nothing serious" Prim said and grabbed Daniels head and placed it on the thigh and caressed emitting a green glow that caused Soap to be surprised.

"That what I'm seeing is magic" Soap said surprised.

"If it's magic" Alicia said and looks at Soap "Never saw magic"

"Well, lady, I'm not from this country and this guy is not from here," Soap said.

"Where are you from?" Question Prim.

"United States" Responded Soap.

"U.S?" Alicia said, touching her chin, "is it a town or a country?"

"My country ... but it's very far away" Said Soap looking at the sky.

"It's the first time I hear a name like that" said Prim and looks at Daniels who is still unconscious "He is also from your country, is not he?

"With that emblem on the right shoulder is the flag" Soap points to the emblem where it is formed by 13 alternating stripes of red and white 7 red and 6 white and a blue rectangle in the upper left corner in which 50 are housed white stars of five corners.

"Wow ..." Alicia said.

"You must be some kind of royal gentlemen," said Prim.

"Why you do not wear armor and a sword?" asks Alice, studying Soap's appearance.

"Well it's my work uniform ... I work to serve the United Nations Organization"

"United Nations Organization?" they say confused collectively.

"Let's say my job is to stop the threats against peace" Resume Soap.

"Never hear that," the minister said seriously.

"I'm from a different country far away, sir." Soap said and the seat settled down. "If you excuse me, I have to rest because I've traveled so much." Soap closes his eyes.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII._**

**_Returning to the palace Ken._**

**_Hours: 1:00 p.m._**

"After saving the two princesses I met the city Feoh but I found the same bastards or the survivors who escaped from the camp I was before" Soap said taking a sip. "Those bastards called the authority to arrest me and that's where I am now"

"Celestine-Sama let me be the executioner of those two renegades for killing our allies" Grave said in a serious tone.

"Levantine sit down" Celestine orders it "Woods and Mactavish were transported that goddess who looked like me?"

"Yes" Both said. the door opens, entering Claudia and Captain Price. Soap gets up with a surprised face.

"Price, are you really?"

"Soap? .. "Price opens his eyes slowly" You died in front of my eyes "

"The goddess also sent you not?" Soap said smiling cheerfully.

"Price you know why are you here" Celestine said looking at Price.

"Yeah ... I know why you called me," Price said seriously. Celestine gets up and stands in front of Price.

"Let me touch your head" said Celestine.

"All right" Price takes off his Boonie hat and Celestine raises his right hand with an open palm touching Price's forehead.

**_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍII._**

**_Fourth day._**

**_Hours: 18:34_**

Dimitri is in the tent with Vult giving bad and good news.

"You mean that your companions who knew how to handle weapons died," Vult said.

"Yes in front of my eyes and my weapons were also defaced" Dimitri said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry for your teammates," said Vult.

"I will revenge..."

"Tomorrow will be a great day that we will win" Vuñt said smiling arrogantly.

"Yes ..." Dimitri said smiling but in his mind he said.

**_{Tomorrow you are going to die}._**

**_Fifth day._**

**_Hours: 15:00._**

Olga is sitting on the throne, her eyes are neutral and she still has Mitchell's radio.

{I still can not give up ... just look for another guy who knows how to handle weapons and armor} Olga begins to touch all parts of the radio but inadvertently select music menu.

"How strange I do not understand the words ..." Olga said confusedly and selected to raise. it causes a loud sound that caused Olga to cover her ears and try to turn it off but she did not have to throw it to the ground causing it to explode.

"Damn ... the instrument was the only thing" Olga gets up and picks up some parts "It may be that some of those alchemists repair it ..." she noticed a noise that reached the meaning of the pointed ear. "What noises is ..." Olga kneels and puts her ear on the floor and listens to some noises.

"Mitchell ... I can not aim the gun properly." Olga's eyes widen and her mind screams.

**_{But if Mitchell is dead ... this means} _**Olga snarls in anger and suddenly the door burst open that is Chloe with a panic face.

"Olga-Sama the Kuroinu have arrived!"

"How they came but the defense is on guard with the ogres !!"

"The ogres have betrayed us" Chloe said.

**_Outside the tower._**

In the alleys there was a cover of an outlet and it is opened by Logan letting out Mason and David. They are watching the civilians who are being forced to meet in the square by the Ogres. Logan takes out the radio and communicates.

"Here Logan ... Haina these lists and with your servants to put in the action"

《"We are ready"》

"Well David and Mason are going to take care of entering the helicopter and I will help Mitchell and the others inside the tower."

《"It is understood"》

"David and Mason are going to prepare the helicopter that is near the entrance of the tower and I will return inside the tower"

**_In the scuare of the northern kingdom._**

There were many civilians begging for clemency from the ogres, there were fewer male elves and most women of all ages.

"Silence!!" Exclaims an ogre "Whoever does something stupid will face death"

"Look something is coming" Another says pointing to the other direction there were 10 large body figures that looked blurred but their footsteps were strong.

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

**_TAP._**

When he got closer, one of the ogres recognized one of the armor with which Mitchell used. Actually those people are the 9 maids and the Haina leader dressed each with the Goliath armor.

"**_Welcome traitors," _**Haina said thickly. The ten goliath raised the machine guns.

**_TATARATATTATATATATTATATATATATTATAT_**.

They started firing at the ogres. the civilians threw themselves to the ground. They heard screams of pain and death.

**_At the main entrance of the towe_**r.

Vult and his two commanders Kin and Hick and the 100 men are about to enter but Dimitri stops.

"Wait ... I have to check my dragon"

"It's okay ... we will move forward" Vult said.

"Okay ..." When Vult and his men enter the tower. Dimitri goes to the helicopter and finds 5 ogres watching him Dimitri approaches "Hey ... I have something to say .." Dimitri takes something inside his big backpack and is a large advanced weapon belonging to Atlas called EM1 laser .

"That this?"

"It's a friend's ..." Activate the interrupt causing a "can you cut your head" sound

"What?"

**_ZIIIUUUUP_**.

The ogre remained quiet until his head fell causing the four to be surprised by fright.

"TRAITOR!!!"

**_ZIIIIIUUPPP_**.

Dimitri cut the three horizontally by cutting half the body. the last one stayed still and Dimitri puts on a smile.

"That Technology is good" Dimitri ends up killing him with the vertical cut of the laser. and he looks back he meets David and Mason approaching the helicopter "Well I'll take care of Vult" Dimitri said entering the tower. Mason and David enter the helicopter and prepare to fly.

**_Inside the tower. in the library._**

Logan leaves the sewer and returns to find Mitchell and the 10 maids and Laura preparing to leave.

"The operation has started"

"Well ... Laura and the servants go to the plaza to meet"

"And you, Mitchell, what are you going to do?"

"Logan and I are going to rescue Olga" said Mitchell preparing his rifle HBrD and Logan prepares the Ameli.

"Come on" Logan said kicking the door and separating in a different way. Laura and the 10 maids go to the other exit. Logan and Mitchell to rescue Olga and Chloe.

**_Thank you for reading the chapter and I regret that it is short. next week I will expand the words. leave me in the comments. since I'm doing another fanfic story of Isekai Quintet of Zero. leave [Favorites] and [Follow the story] and also follow me._**


	9. Ethan helps and supports Eostia Part 1

**_Author's Note: THE CHARACTERS OF KUROINU AND THE SAGAS OF CALL OF DUTY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER._****_On the outside of the northern kingdom at 10 km._**

There was a large group of Kuroinu on the way approaching the kingdom until they realized something that came flying from the sky there were 21 flying figures.

"What are these things?" When he approached there were 15 unmanned flying objects and another 5 loaded a large object and passed by. its shape is that of a box with a red orb in the middle and flying above the Kuroinu. Suddenly they began to scan the Kuroinu.

**_[ENEMIES FIXED: STARTING ELIMINATION]_**

For the Kuroinu they were confused but in reality they are anti-personnel drones the AP-3X the 15 begin to take out all the two ballistic pistols. and the two rockets turrets.

**_TATATATATATTA_**.

The Kuroinu began to flee but did not arrive in time and were massacred. Each drone was still in a small group killing them mercilessly. the camera of a drone recorded and it was transmitted live and direct to a place far from here.

**_(Somewhere unknow)_**

there was a room that looked like advanced technologies in the center of the center there was a metal chair and 6 screens that looked at the bodies of Kuroinu in all of them and a robotic hand typed some tactile keyboards and looked at the other screen that was on the map showing the points of location of their drones everywhere and of the five green points that is located in the distant city. behind the chair slides a steel door on the right entering a young woman with short black hair and her appearance is that of a nun who brought a plate with little rice and fish and who is sitting on the couch next to him.

"Ethan brought you a little ..." the girl said, extending her arm.

"Windy ... I do not need to eat," Ethan replied looking at the screens

"What are you doing?" Windy said sitting on the edge of the chair next to Ethan.

"These are cameras that come from my flying drone ..." Ethan says pointing to the other drones that is in the box.

"What are your drones doing?"

"He has two missions" Typs Ethan and looks at Windy "One is to help the brave like me ..."

"There's more like you" Windy exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes ... and also to save people" Said Ethan stroking Windy's hair and she put a smile and hugged Ethan very strong.

"You're my hero"

"yes I know ..." Ethan begins to remember from 5 days ago that he came to the world.

**_IIIIIIIUIIIIIIIIIIII_**

Reyes decides to use the opportunity to approach and command the Olympus Mons. He manages to make his way to the bridge and kill Admiral Kotch. Then he makes the Olympus Mons travel back to Mars, where he plans to use the ship to destroy the orbital artillery of the SDF and paralyze his fleet in retribution. While the Olympus Mons and the Retribution manage to destroy several ships of the SDF, the Olympus Mons suffers too much damage to use their weapons, so Reyes orders that it be used to ram the shipyard. Unfortunately, the Retribution also suffers damage and intersects the flight path of the Olympus Mons, forcing Reyes to divert the ship. Both ships crash on the surface of Mars and the shipyard is intact.Realizing that there is no way to return to Earth alive.

**_Name: Ethan._****_Age: Negative._**

Ethan is in the core room and manages to remove the capacitor from the core and causes an explosion. Ethan's vision is distorted.

**_《It's getting overloaded, let's go from here》_**

"No, sir, the nucleus still resists ..." Ethan said "There's only one charge left to fly ... my self-destruction sir" the voices of Kings begin to worry "The detonation will fly along with the nucleus and initiate the reaction in chains and destroy the moorings "Ethan approaches the nucleus.

**_《There has to be another way》_**

"I'm afraid not ..." Ethan finally approaches the core "Good luck Nick ... it's been an honor" Ethan raises his hand and opens the casing of his chest and pulls the lever.

**_《Starting self-destruct in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..》_**

**_KABOOOM_**

The fourth collapses and creates many explosions but Ethan's head enters the outer space and shoots out because a blond woman in a white robe catches him and moves away.

The blonde took Ethan's head to a place in the alternate universe in the white room. Place Ethan's head on the table.

**_"Ethan can you hear me?"_**

Ethan's head was beginning to make beeping sounds and his small square screen was beginning to blink dark blue.

"E ..." His voicemail distorted "It-"

**_"Easy Ethan ... let me help you"_** The goddess speaks with a strange language causing Ethan's head to start shining, illuminating the light covering the table. when it finishes clearing the light. Ethan's body is like new. His head was no longer burned and his screen is already quite clean. His torso is with the dark brown steel vest. your arms. his legs. It was as if they were bought or repaired. its screen illuminates and looks at the goddess.

"Who you are?" than get up and look around the place "I should be destroyed"

**_"I saved your life..."_**

"Life?" Question Ethan "But if I'm an assistant-"

**_"Before your self-destruction ... you developed feelings like that of a human ... caring for others and also for those who matter as their friends" _**Said the goddess and raised her hand touching Ethan's chest.**_ "That's why I chose you to support and help the brave people and also my people"_**

"Help and support?" The goddess takes a step back and shows a kind smile.

**_"Ethan will be your real name, you will not be an E3N model nor a robot nor a servant, I'll give you something special"_** The goddess raises her hands and says a strange phrase and begins to emit an emerald light and hits Ethan's chest causing it to hit backwards.

Ethan detects something inside his systems, something changes and look at his battery icon disappears.

"My batteries disappeared" said Ethan getting up.

**_"Your batteries are no longer your problems, you can live forever, I also take away your explosives that you had inside to self-destruct."_**

"Why are you doing those?"

**_"There is a mission that I want you to accept"_** the goddess creates a portal **_"You can reject and return to your owners and be a heartless assistant or you can accept and be as you are and who you really are"_**

"These options are indecisive ... The other soldiers looked at me like I was a talking tin ... but Nick, Salter and his squad looked at me differently as if I were one of them ..." Ethan said, recalling the moments with Nick and his squad.

**_"Are you going to accept?"_** Ask the goddess.

"yes I agree." He nodded.

**_"You'll need something to help and support the brave ones."_** She raises her right hand. **_"Please save my people from the clutches of Kuroinu." _**she clicked.

**_SNAP._****_First day._****_Hours: 20:00._**

**_《Turning on...》_****_《Loading...》_****_《Missions: Help and support the 13 brave. Eliminate the Kuroinu 》_**

Ethan turns on and looks around the place that is in the middle of nowhere only grasses and some trees. Ethan gets up and begins to detect some nearby radio communication.

**_《Communications connection: 00.8%》_****_《Ship Raven to 100 M from the left》_**

"The Raven?" Ethan turns to the left and runs towards the hill and finds the great raven ship. ",What are you doing here?" Ethan approaches the door of the Raven.

**_《Access code for commanders, sergeant and officer》_**

"Officer Ethan"

**_《Access granted》_**

The door opens sliding down and Ethan enters inside Raven. Inside Raven the whole interior is illuminated and a female robotic voice appears.

**_《Welcome Officer Ethan》_**

Ethan finds about 60 drones of combats of four models and of three different types and a special one. 7 Drones that looks like Ethan's model which is called the HTE3 but unlike Ethan's. his body is with black bulletproof vests his helmet are three circles as if they were his eyes.

another 7 that belongs to the war and heavy fighting equipment are called the R-C8 who has a Gauss cannon on his right arm and two shields on his left arm. The R-C8 can be controlled by AI or by remote control .

45 flying drones that is stored in piles as boxes. His models are called AP-3X.

A droid called Ethan's attention. Its height is high and exceeds that of Ethan. the head is with thick layers of steel but there was a hole in the front of the face. Ethan scanned the drone.

《**_Model: EWR-115. [experimental war robot-115] 》_**

"The war droid ..." Ethan is surprised to find the first droid with artificial intelligence. your system starts looking for information from the EWR-115.

**_[Experimental War Robot-115, product of a cutting-edge military research and development project to complement Special Operations soldiers in the field, was one of a unit of advanced combat robot prototypes that run artificial intelligence software more Sophisticated never seen. After several politically embarrassing setbacks and budget overruns, the project was canceled and most of the prototypes were stripped away._****_Fate had other plans for the EWR-115, when years later it was discovered that it had been stolen. The sightings reports of the terrible machine on the battlefields around the world began to emerge. No one knows why he fights or who, if anyone, is issuing his orders._****_Shortly after, it was revealed that a group, those who robbed and modified Reaper, were running a clandestine gambling game by paying and betting astronomical sums on the machine's body count. Looking for revenge Reaper traveled to the ring. The leaders of the rings they tried to turn off the machine but could not do it because Prophet eliminated the encoding of the captors, Reaper massacred the members of the ring and freed himself from his control.]_**

Ethan is hesitant to apprehend or not to catch the killer machine.

**_《¿Turn on the EWR-115? : Y/N》_**

**_Decide you. I know they're going to ask me if Reaper is a hero? You have 7 hours to decide activate or not to activate Reaper. If it decides, it will affect the future. If a comment arrives as a vote, I start writing._****_Thanks for recommending [Gamerman22] Raven's plane was a brilliant idea._****_Leave comments and also the [FOLLOW] [FAVORITE] and also follow me. ; )_**


	10. Ethan helps and supports Eostia Part 2

《**_Turn on the EWR-115? : Y/ N》_**

Ethan selects * Yes *. it sounds a beep sound that came from EWR-155 and his robotic eye lights up in a red glow and he raises his head forward and looks around and finds Ethan standing in front of him.

"Where I am?"

"You're in the raven ..." he answers.

"Raven? .." Look around "Who my leader?"

"I am your leader Ethan" Ethan introduces himself. "What is your name"

"EWR-115 and alias * Reaper *" He answers in a serious tone "And because a unit would be my leader? It has to be a human, not a machine"

"I'm a different model and free of system, I'm the way I am," Ethan said.

"Impossible"

"I know it sounds crazy and I abuse the law of robots ... we are in an alternate world" said Ethan removing the steel ties that were trapped in the leg.

"Alternative world?"

"I know you were created to serve your leaders" said Ethan looking directly at Reaper "Your name will be Reed, you will not be Reaper"

"All right" Named Reed steps forward and looks around "What's your first order, Mr. Ethan?"

"Just call me Ethan" Ethan looks at the other drones that are inactive. Your viewer shows a message.

**_《Activate everyone ?: Yes / No》_**

When Ethan selects * Yes *. All humanoid body drones make all the multiple beeping sounds.

**_《Release the ties ?: Yes / No》_**

Everyone takes a step forward and looks at the two drones that are standing.

"From now on ... I will be your leader" and look at Reed "And you will be my right hand"

"Affirmative"

**_Second day._**

**_Hours: 8:00_**.

Ethan, Reed and an android Ethan were the pilots of the Raven ship. the raven ship could fit 100 people and about 30 medium-sized boxes of supplies and materials. and another 10 long boxes for drones that would be the 600 batteries and 30 weapons of two types. 15 rifles NV-4 and 15 RAW. a few too many ammunitions and two small vehicles the flying motobike. But Ethan wondered about the provisions that there were military rations and medicines. There is also a shipment of 100 units of Bio Foam and some large equipment to create as a small hospital. necessary tools for construction. A robot detects something on the radar.

"Ethan there are some life points ahead of us within 10 Km" he said in a robotic voice with a sharp voice looking at the radar.

"Well I guess we land," Ethan said. Reed looks at Ethan.

"I wonder ... what happens if those premises attack us at first sight"

"We will leave here" Ethan said "We are here to help Eostia not kill"

"All right," Reedlar said.

**_In the village._**

You saw a small town. everything was a disaster and bad quality. There was a line of people forming in the church. There were no guards, markets. In those areas, there were 100 habitants. Your body is thin because of lack of nutrients and sick. since Olga Discordia declared war on Celestine. there were looting of the bandits and invasion of the monsters. In the church there was a group of nuns distributing meals that came from the other capital and gave it to the inhabitants.

"Sister Windy ..." Said a young woman showing the pot that kept the food.

"Go find more of the carriage" The girl ran away but after a minute the girl returns with an expression of horror.

"Sister the carriage is being stolen by Jerry and his accomplices and they are attacking your brother." Sister Windy and the nuns ran to the food cart in the back of the church.

when they goes out and finds the inhabitants frightened and angry because a band of bandits is looting the food and a man in light armor strikes a young man who is lying on the ground.

"You are weak ... you need to train" He said in a mocking tone with a sinister look.

"You are scum!" He exclaims angrily making the bandit get angry and kicks him in the abdomen.

"Leave it alone !!!" Windy exclaims. The bandit looks at Windy and puts on a wicked look.

"Maybe she'll go with us to get to know us better," he said, approaching Windy. The young man grabs the bandit's leg to stop him. "You're annoying, you damned kid!" Desufunda the sword until a loud rumble came from heaven. All people are surprised to see a great steel dragon and it lands. the gate opens, letting out those who were inside. the steel foot treads on the floor revealing his appearance along with those who follow the leader and his name is Ethan.

all were confused and surprised to see the amount of steel golem. Ethan scans the bandits.

**_《Enemies: 15.》_**.

**_《THREAT: MINIMAL》_**.

"It would be better if they retire" said Ethan "and leave the civilians in peace"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Question the bandit and approaches "And what are you doing in the territory of Giordi" The bandit pushes Ethan "Disappear from my sight and also your people" Ethan takes a step forward and the bandit looks at him with threat "You did not listen, I said what-"

**_POW_**.

Ethan punches him in the face and blows the body backwards or against the wall.

**_THUMP_**.

The bandits look at him scared and look at Ethan.

"Last warning, get out of here"

"You are a dead man" one pounces. Reed faces a bandit and grabs his neck with his right arm and lifts it up. the bandit panics and drowns for lack of oxygen.

**_CLACK_**

The bandit falls limp and his eyes go blank. the bandits are shocked and rush to Reed and out of nowhere a battleship robot hit him with the shield causing him to move away. Ethan orders the HTE3 to wield their weapons the NV-4. The 2 drones raise their weapons to the bandits and start pulling the triggers.

**_ATTATATATATA_** ..

The civilians and the nuns cover their ears because of the loud roars that came from the weapons of the drones and it opens the eyes of blow that the bandits were wounded to each part their bodies were their legs.

The bandits were crawling like wounded animals. the leader of the bandits who was hit by Ethan gets up and growls hurting.

"You do not know who I am!!"

"We do not give a damn," Reed said, raising his machine gun from his left arm. "Why do not you die at once?"

"No Reed,He's no longer a threat" Ethan approaches the bandit "And you go and do not come back with your friends to threaten these people"

"I am Jerry. son of the Duke of this land" He stands up furiously. "My father is not going to have a blind eye with what you did to me" He ran away leaving the place. civilians looked at strangers. Ethan looks at the civilians and scans everyone.

**_《Civiilians: 100.》_**

"I am Ethan ..." is presented to the citizens of the village "¿And who is in charge of this place?"

"I" the villagers look back at an old man with a long gray beard "I am the leader of this village but now we have a serious problem" with a face of worry and fear.

"What a problem?" Question Ethan.

"That young man is the son of the duke and owner of this land of the three villages" Said the village chief "He is in charge of buying food and distributes to the three villages and also pays the mercenaries to protect us from the monsters that he attacks us at night ... we do not pay for three weeks paying what we owe ... they came to destroy the provision what Windy and the nuns brought "his tone begins to break" We are condemned "

"Quiet, we'll help you," Ethan said calmly. "We have a lot that could help and rebuild the town." Ethan scans the old man.

**_《high fever》_**

Ethan looks at the civilians and scans reviewing the vital points and vitamins to all. everyone was in poor health if or if they needed medical attention and also food urgently. Ethan looks at the HT3N.

"Take out the food and distribute each family for four servings" Look at the Armed Drones "Take out the medical equipment and install in front of the church"

Ethan looks at the houses that are almost in ruins. Ethan goes his drone communication system.

**_《Activate AP-3X》_**

Raven's open hatch leaves 45 flying drones causing civilians to be startled by surprise and scares when they see the flying objects.

"Go and repair the houses"

The AP-3X drones responded with beeps as affirmation tone. and began to disperse on all sides of the village. Ethan approaches the group of villagers.

"People we will help but first we will give them a meal and then the medical inspection to each one of you"

The 7 HT3N leaves the raven by loading a steel box to each containing about 25 rations bar. and they began to form the lines.

"Form 4 rows and they will give you four rations if they have children, those who are individual will give you two rations." He said it aloud to the villagers. the head of the village raises his hand.

"what contains those bars" Question.

"It contains breakfast, lunch and dinner food, it contains four bars of chocolate," said Ethan, opening the serving bar. and explains about the content and how to prepare it and when finished preparing it gives an aluminum plate full of stews of meat to the old man. "Test" The old man grabs the plate and tastes it in a spoonful. the old man's eyes burst open crying and he shows a smile to his people.

"It's real food!" He exclaims happy and joy. The civilians opens their mouths in astonishment and surprises. the civilians form the ranks. when they ate the military rations. their faces from before were sadness and depression. Now they are happy. Windy and the nuns enjoyed the food.

"You are an angel" Windy said with a smile.

"It's our duty to help ..." Ethan said calmly.

"Are you a golem?" Windy's brother asked and continued to grunt with pain in his abdomen.

"No ... I'm an advanced robot and my name is Ethan and this is Reed my right hand" Ethan introduces Reed who was watching Jerry's accomplices.

"I am Windy the tall sister of the nuns and this is my younger brother Edwin"

"Enchanted and I would like to know the situation of this country "

"You are in Eostia" Windy replies.

"And why the duke does not give provisions to this village"

"Is that the duke ..." Windy was going to say but Edwin interrupted her.

"He's a bloody corrupt man!" Exclaims Edwin angry.

"Edwin!!" Skewer to his younger brother.

"He has stolen our money with exaggerated prices ... and threatens us every day through his son and his accomplices." He said it aloud with anger and frustrated.

"Calm Up Young" Ethan kneels at the height and claps his right shoulder. "Tell me the name of the duke"

"Mandeville" answered Edwin "I do not know his name but his surname."

"Where is the?"

"This little far from the east" Said the young man.

"Reed is in charge of leaving a message," said Ethan.

"Ethical or * other *?"

"Both," Ethan replied. Reed enters the Raven ship and within a minute drives off with the floating motorcycle.

"I'll be back in an hour," Reedler said and started the motorcycle and headed east.

"What are you going to do?" Windy asks.

"It will leave a clear message" Ethan turns around to tend to the villagers. Ethan did not realize that Reed has carried the two weapons that were not found during the review. which is the Spartan SA3 and the Mauler.

**_On the property of mandeville._**

On the property there were several houses that lived 50 ex-royal guards who would be the men of Mandeville. Jerry arrives riding with his horse and gets off in front of the mansion.

Jerry enters furiously in the mansion and finds several servants who startles and grabs one of the neck.

"Where is my old man?"

"He went to the capital Ken" He said in a voice of fear. Jerry pushes the maid to the ground

"Shit!!" And look around "Where is Henry and his fucking veteran guards !!!"

"They are in the garden practicing with the new archers that he brought from the other capital" Jerry goes furiously to the garden to look for Henry.

"Henry!!" He exclaims angrily. Henry turns around and gives an annoyed moan.

"What's up guy?"

"I have a special order that will triple your monthly payment !!!" Give a proposal to Henry.

"I hear you"

"I want you to kill the strangers who came in the astrid village and I want you to destroy the houses of those commoners"

"Look, we have destroyed the houses three times a week"

"I will give you a permit that you and your men can do anything to the women of the village and especially to the nuns"

"Good idea tonight we will attack" Said Henry giving a grim smile. a tower archer looks afar at a figure approaching the entrance.

"Something is coming" Henry and Jerry go to the entrance of the wall. A person approached with two large weapons Jerry recognized him immediately that Reedler.

"He's the one of the stranger !!"

"It's the ... but it's a thin golem" Henry said with a smile of mockery "Hey give a scare to this tin" The archer raises the crossbow and throws an arrow in the torso from afar.

Clack.

but the damage does not affect it. the crossbowman in the tower was shocked and reloaded another arrow and launched it again.

**_Clack_**

All 51 people were impacted. the crossbowman stands up furiously and exclaims in anger.

"I'll kill you fucking unhappy !!" Reed raises the Spartan SA3 aiming at the archer's tower and squeezes the trigger by launching a missile.

**_BOOM_**.

Everyone was shocked but Henry kept the compure and planned another strategy.

"Form the lines and prepare the cannons"

"They saw that" Jerry said, shocked, pointing to the killer "This guy has an explosive magic wand !!"

Where Reedler is his viewer is red and scans behind the walls.

**《Enemies: 50》**.

**《No Enemies: 17》**.

**《Objective: leave a message without deaths》**.

Reed was disappointed and bored decided to change the mission.

**_《Objective: Eliminate the enemies》_**

"Humans know their true grim reaper" Reed approaches and raises another arm that is equipped with the Mauler and starts firing at everyone.

**_TATATTATATTATATATATA_**.

Jerry is still and screams scared. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!" While he was screaming horrified his guards were being massacred. Henry hid in the box like a scared animal. Jerry stopped screaming when they stopped listening to the loud roars. Reed approaches where Jerry is. "Please, no," the sword trembled, pointing to Reed.

**_《Threat: minimal》_**

Jerry lets go of the sword and raises his hands. and urinates on top of the pants.

**_《Non-combatant》_**.

**_《Threat: zero》_**.

Reedler lowers the Mauler and turns around. Jerry collapses kneeling to the ground.

"Who you are?"

"I'm Reaper," he said softly. "This is a message if you take the offensive ... this time I will not let you through with life" Reaper goes back to the motorcycle float.

**_In the alternate place._**

The goddess looks at reaper through the mirror that killed the men of Mandeville in cold blood.

"I hope it does not affect his nature ... but something bad will happen"

When Reaper returned to the village. Ethan and the drones created a small medical base for those who have diseases and also a large dining room with the helpto the cooks and the nuns. Ethan and Reaper created a small barracks in the raven.

**_Third Day._**

The village chief explained to Ethan about the situation in Eostia. explains that Olga Discordia and the reincarnated goddess Celestine are at war. Ethan understood and decided to rebuild the village and also to help the other villages.

Ethan orders Reed and the drones to use the Raven ship to go to outer space to launch the satellite beacon to expand the communication connection so as to communicate with the thirteen braves. Reed and the drones detected something in outer space to a strange big beacon that was flying over the earth. Ethan tried to analyze the beacon but the hacking system did not allow him to enter. They decided to return to earth.

They return to the village and begin to work and restore the village. Ethan sends the 10 AP-3X drones to go to one of the seven known kingdoms and also to look for the 13 brave ones.

**_Fourth day._**

**_Hours: 1:00 p.m._**

Ethan was in the church rebuilding together with Reed. until he received a message from his drones and went inside raven and activates the screens. he looking for the brave ones. There are 10 cameras filming live live.

**_Camera 1:_** You see Feoh's palace that there are three people in the garden. one is the one of pelirosado and one blonde and a young man dressed as a soldier. the camera zoomed in and identified his face.

**_Daniels Ronald._**

**_Nationalities: U.S._**

Daniels begins to put on a ridiculous face making the girl with the pink hair and the blonde laugh. I could not hear the conversation.

**_Camera 2: _**A distant village was seen but the dark elves lived there was a house coming out a dark man with a big ax and began to cut wood. the camera zoomed to identify the face.

**_Name: Joseph Bowman._**

**_Nationalities: U.S._**

Joseph turns around and finds a tall elf with violet hair and amber eyes and is dressed in guateletes and shoulder pads of steel. with red tights but left a gap between the breasts. He approaches and they say something but he could not hear but he could read his lips.

"The Miseria Stentrem summons you"

"In agreement"

Camera 3: there was a person sitting on the big rock and he is cleaning his katana with his cloth. his clothing is that of a war mercenary. but when he turns his head back and finds the camera. he furtively launches a knife destroying the camera.

**_Lost signal._**

Camera 4: There were three people sitting on the floor eating something. There are two redheaded women who are twins and a man with glasses and pullover with ACU vest. Identify the face.

**_Name: Simon Riley._**

**_Nationality: ???._**

Camera 5: we saw a lake from afar but in the middle of the lake ten people come out with Goliath armor. when it comes out of the lake. they all take off their armor and there are eight brunette elven women and two men.

**_Name: Jack Mitchell._**

**_Name: Alex Mason._**

**_Nationalities: U.S._**

**Camera 6:** we saw the kingdom. the camera flew over the city without being detected until noticed some figures that came out of the alleys. when the zoom was zoomed, there were two men in black uniforms and passing bags of weapons to the dark elves in maid's clothes.

**_Name: Logan Walker._**

**_Name: David Walker._**

**_Nationalities: American._**

**_Camera _****_7:_** the drone enters a palace of ken in silence and looks out the window and sees people in the present who are sitting at the white table. but identify the three faces.

**_John Price._**

**_Nationalities: _Britanish**

**_John Mactavish._****_Nationalities: Scottish._**

**_Frank Woods._****_Nationalities: U.S._**

**_Camera 8:_** we saw a town where there are many people watching a person in a Russian uniform get off the vehicle and raise his hand and put a smile.

**_Viktor Reznov_**

**_Nationalities: Russian._**

**_Camera 9: _**There is an army of Kuroinu that is advancing towards the north between the army there is a known face with a serious look.

**_Dimitri Petrenko._**

**_Nationalities: Russian._**

**_Camera 10:_** On the way there is a group of people but their faces were blurred. and suddenly everyone begins to distort. leaving on black screen.

Ethan was confused until he saw something with a white letter message.

**_DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?_**

Ethan is startled a little. and start typing.

Ethan: Who are you?

Unknown: **_DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE GOING WITH_**

Ethan: You're from the other world

Unknown:**_ No_**

Ethan: What are you then?

Unknown **_I will give you a clear message take it or leave it_**

Ethan became suspicious and wanted to hack and find the location.

Unknown: **_This land of Eostia was sealed by the 14 warriors and they were also from the other universe. 1000 years ago the sorceress invoked the 14 warriors to fight the evil ones of the underworld. but now there will be the day where he will wake up with the help of the Kuroinu "_**

Ethan: What do you mean?

Ethan felt something that his visor was starting to distort. the computer screen began to distort and the white letters trembled. until a voice with a scream of horror.

**_TURN IT OFF!!._****_TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTER!._****_THEY ARE HACKING YOU !!._****_DESTROY CAMERA 10 !!._**

Ethan enters his control system and sees that his AP-3X Number 10 is being hacked. and select Auto destroy your drone. and turn off your computer.

"What a step"

Ethan tried to resume the video from camera 10 and stops to see the aspects without seeing the face. There were only strange uniforms but it was from another world. one had a black jacket. another with a bulletproof vest over the black short-sleeved shirt. the two others had two Russian military clothes. the other was a young man wearing a blue tracksuit but carrying a laptop in his hand.

"Maybe they wanted to hack me ... but why?" Ethan is left thinking.' The 14 warriors sealed the evil supreme 1000 years ago'Ethan looks again at the captured images that they could not capture well. The man with the katana and a group of strangers. Ethan leaves Raven and tells Reed to come.

"You have an important mission, you have to go to Ken City and make contact with John Price" said Ethan.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I stay, I have to help people and command those drones"

"Understood ... Ethan be careful," Reedlar said, heading for the flying motorcycle.

"You too" Reed starts leaving the town. Ethan comes back the Raven and looks at the screen that saw a map but realized that the 5 green points are gathered and there are many red dots that would be the Kuroinu are approaching. Ethan selects the 20 AP-3X and orders a rescue operation.

**_Fifth day._**

Ethan was watching his flying drones liquidating the Kuroinu. But it does not stop remembering the cry of horror that came from the computer. feels that something bad is going to happen in this world and there will be enemies or allies waiting for the moment of confrontations to death.

**_Thank you for reading the tenth chapter. leave the positive comments. and I thank everyone who is reading or following me. Those who are waiting for the new chapter of Isekai Quintet from scratch will be released in the next week._**


End file.
